


A New Age

by Sassy_Writer



Series: The Golden Age [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Writer/pseuds/Sassy_Writer
Summary: Arthur knows about Merlin and Morgana's magic, but only Morgana knows he knows. Morgana's struggling with trying to understand her newfound power and Merlin's just trying to make sure Arthur makes it to be King. Amidst trolls, witchfinders, and the usual suspects seeking vengeance against Uther, these three are just trying to keep Camelot from falling apart. Will Arthur ever reveal his feelings to Merlin? Will Merlin learn to trust Arthur with his darkest secret? And where will Morgana fall when all is said and done?Only Albion knows...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Golden Age [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333912
Comments: 58
Kudos: 229





	1. Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll! Following some requests, and after such a long wait, here is the start to the sequel to Arthur Knows Something. This took me so long to post because I originally wanted to make it into one long one-shot, but after writing just the first part of it I've decided that it's going to take a much longer time to do so that way. I have about 4 - 5 more chapters planned for this fic which will span the rewrite of season 2, as well as an idea for at least one more fic in this series. 
> 
> For those of you who've also read Magic of Two Worlds, I'm thinking about diverging this series and that one. They'll follow the same story until about the end of Season 2 where this series will continue into Season 3 with Merlin oblivious to Arthur knowing about his magic until MoTW, and another fic will be Season 3 with the two of them working together to bring about Albion. Please let me know what ya'll think in the comments below!
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy part one of A New Age!

"speech"

' _mental speech_ '

_Thoughts_

***

As Arthur watched over his kingdom from his balcony he quickly came to one decision. The Old Religion must have been trying to drive him mad by making Merlin his Emrys. Arthur spent half his time working to cover Merlin’s obvious magic use, and the other half undoing Merlin’s well intentioned meddling. For instance, the obvious tension between Merlin and Lancelot for the last week since they’d returned from Heingast’s castle. 

Sure some of the blame could be placed on him for not correcting Merlin’s assumptions about he and Gwen. But it wouldn’t do to have his future Court Sorcerer and 2nd Knight at odds with each other. Especially over something as trivial as a woman. The only way to fix this would be to speak with Merlin, but that would mean admitting he lied about his feelings for Guinevere.

His musings were interrupted as his doors banged open and Merlin strolled into his chambers without so much as a knock. Arthur sighed and turned from his perch by the window.

“Merlin we’ve been over this. Knocking.”

“Sorry _Sire_ . You know how my memory is.” Merlin responded cheekily and Arthur rolled his eyes, biting back a smile. _Merlin was absolutely not amusing._ Arthur waited until Merlin closed the door before addressing his thoughts.

“Did Lancelot do something to you?” Merlin’s head shot up from where he was polishing Arthur’s boots.

“Why would you ask that?”

“I’m not totally oblivious Merlin. I’ve noticed the distance, the iciness you’ve demonstrated towards him. From someone who once argued he deserved to be a Knight regardless of station, I didn’t expect this from you.” Merlin had the presence to look contrite for a moment before a certain kind of hesitancy entered his eyes.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but back when Lancelot first came to Camelot he and Gwen had a… _thing_ going on.”

“A thing?”

“They kissed. Feelings were involved when he left.”

“So?”

“ _So_ I think feelings might have been renewed when he came back.”

“You think... Well, regardless of if it’s true or not. Guinevere has a right to choose who she wishes to be with. If she chooses Lancelot I will not blame her. With him she can be open and happy in their courtship. With me she would have to live in the shadows, accept that in public I’d have to glance over her as if she was any other peasant for her own safety, and if we lasted and she became my Queen she would still have to live with being looked down on by the rest of the nobles for her birth class. That is much to ask of anyone.”

“If she truly loves you then that is nothing to ask of her.” Merlin looked so earnest, Arthur couldn’t help but hope that maybe it meant more.

“That’s just it. I’m not sure she does, or that I do either. Guinevere represents everything I’ve come to disagree with my father on. She’s a servant, but she’s smart and kind and looks past status while still being respectful. She helps me to question the King’s decisions, and reminds me to be my best self. But… I think I love what she represents, not who she is. And that’s not fair to either one of us, not when it’s clear that her and Lancelot share something pure.” Sometime during his speech, Arthur had wandered over to sit in the chair next to Merlin. He stared into the empty fireplace until a hand gripping his knee startled him. He looked up into Merlin’s eyes and _Gods, I could get lost in those eyes._

“Maybe you’re right, and maybe she’s not the one for you. But one day you’ll find someone, and when you do it won’t matter if they have to do all of that and more. _You’ll be worth it_.” Arthur turned away with glassy eyes. He cleared his throat before turning back to the servant who would always be the paragon that all others were held up to.

“Thank you Merlin, but last I checked I’m not the girl in this room.”

“Whatever you say, Dollophead.” Merlin rolled his eyes. He returned to polishing Arthur’s boots as a quiet contentment settled over the room. Whatever the future may bring, these two men would always have each other.

**Beauty and the Beast**

Time passed and Arthur held his breath for the next tragedy to strike. Gwen and Lancelot were well into their courtship while Lancelot had impressed a number of the Guard to be promoted to 2nd Lieutenant. Whatever tension existed between Merlin and Lancelot was now water under the bridge, and Arthur couldn’t help his jealousy over no longer being the constant center of Merlin’s attention. Something Morgana held far too much amusement in pointing out to the future King during their private sessions where Morgana would train herself in magic and Arthur would read up on old laws and edit them to fit a future Camelot.

They were returning from one of these such sessions, disguised as a forest picnic to the King, when they were told by the castle Guards that an emergency audience with the King’s Court had been called. The royals quickly urged their horses on toward the castle and made their way to the throne room. They entered to find Uther and his private guard waiting for them.

“Perfect timing. Arthur, Morgana take your seats.” They did as instructed and Uther motioned for the guards to open the doors. The rest of council slowly filtered in, followed by two cloaked figures. As the council found their places the leader of the two lowered her hood to reveal an elegant woman with chestnut hair and an aged but still beautiful face. The King rose from his throne and took a half step towards her the moment he saw her face.

“Lady Catrina, is it really you?”

“I can hardly believe it myself.” The woman, Lady Catrina apparently, uttered faintly as she bowed her head to the King.

“We heard news from the North, that the house of Tregor had fallen to invaders.”

“All that you heard was true, my Lord, and worse.” At this Uther lost any indifference he might have held.

“But your father, the King?”

“Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I wouldn’t have survived had it not been for my faithful servant, Jonas.” She motioned towards the spindly looking fellow behind her. He was no Merlin, but it was refreshing to see a noble acknowledge the loyalty of their servant.

“But we did survive. And we have made it this far.” She uttered just in time to practically collapse into Uther’s arms. “Forgive me, my Lord. I fear my trials have taken their toll.”

“Your sufferings are beyond imagining, my Lady. It would be an honor to help you in any way we can.” Uther whispered as he continued to hold Catrina.

“A bed for the night would be _most welcome_.”

“Then consider yourselves as our esteemed guests. It is the least that we can do.”

“Oh _thank you_.”

The council was quickly dismissed after that and Arthur couldn’t help but feel vaguely amused and slightly disgusted. He’d never seen his father so obviously a fool for anyone but at the same time, no one wants to see their parent making eyes at someone, no matter how strained the relationship is. Shaking his head, Arthur left the room to find Merlin in a nearby corridor.

“Merlin! Job for you!” He turned around without checking to see if said man followed and pretended to ignore his annoyed muttering behind him. 

“Lady Catrina will be staying in the usual extended stay female guest chambers.” He started once Merlin caught up. “She doesn’t have any bags so there’s no concern about getting those up. You are to show her and her servant, Jonas, to her temporary chambers and see if they need anything. After, prep my red shirt for dinner tonight and then you are free until tonight’s meal.” Merlin nodded along as they came to a stop in front of the Lady.

“Lady Catrina, this is my servant Merlin. He will escort you to your rooms and you may request his presence to direct you to the dining hall tonight should you need help to find it. Apologies, but I must see to my Knights now.”

“Of course, my Prince.” With a slight bow of the head, Arthur took his leave.

***

Dinner that night was interesting to say the least. Arthur tried in the beginning to speak with the Lady Catrina and empathize with her losing a parent, but her entire interest seemed to revolve around Uther. Between her constant back and forth with his father, Uther’s obvious flirtations, and Morgana’s amusement, Arthur was more than ready to retire for the night. He quickly excused himself and heard Morgana doing the same. He waited until they were at least in a separate corridor before leaning his head against the wall and sighing.

“Something the matter Arthur?” _Spirits Morgana_. He could hear the amusement in her voice. 

“I can’t imagine what that would be. It’s not as if my father is fawning over a woman who just came to the castle seeking refuge after losing everything.” He finally glanced up just to find Morgana shrugging with that little smirk on her lips.

“I don’t know. It’s kind of amusing. Seeing the untouchable king so amorous over a long lost friend. Almost looks like he has a heart.” Arthur shot her a dark look.

“Careful of what you say. You never know who might be listening.” Morgana scoffed.

“ _Please_ . As if I’d be so careless. No one is around. But perhaps it is time to retire. With the Lady Catrina around, it’s bound to be an amusing next couple of days.” With a wave of her hand, Morgana flounced off. Arthur breathed deeply through his nose. _Murdering of one’s family is not ok, Arthur._

***

The next morning Uther and Catrina were scheduled to go for a ride and Arthur was suddenly very much regretting choosing to brush down Thulium’s hide. He watched as Uther helped Catrina off her horse and practically spun her around. _Ugh_.

“Honestly. Look at them.” Arthur commented in disgust to Merlin.

“Don’t you think it’s odd how quickly they’ve become so close.” Arthur’s initial instinct was to scoff. His father was a rich man and a King. It was no wonder if a Lady who lost everything would try to woo a King. It _was_ odd that his father was so entranced with her. A man who historically hadn’t looked at another woman in over 20 years, who was rumored to fall madly in love with one woman and only one woman, and a man with a heart so hardened that even those he professes to love as his own have a hard time getting close. This was odd.

“Be careful what you insinuate Merlin. She is still a Lady with a verified house seal. If you start making accusations, make sure you have proof to back up your claim.” Merlin’s hand stilled on the back of the horse as he looked at Arthur in shock.

“You believe me?”

“Despite what you might believe, there are few I trust more than you. Somehow you always suspect those who are going to betray the crown before anyone else. If you weren’t so foolishly loyal I might be suspicious. As it is… Well, there’s something about you Merlin.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sire.” Merlin grinned cheekily. Arthur rolled his eyes and prayed for patience.

***

Telling Merlin to get proof did not mean that Arthur expected to be woken in the middle of the night to Merlin in his chambers, holding a mirror. Merlin had left an hour prior, after having delivered him his dinner, to leave him to his bedtime routine. The last thing Arthur expected was to see Merlin standing beside his bedroom window with his arm outstretched.

_Do I even want to know what magic he’s performing._

“ _Mer_ lin. I have no doubt that you’ve prepared a very good explanation for this.” Arthur ignored the sound of glass breaking, focussed as he was on Merlin’s sudden panic. And the way his eyes seemed focussed more on Arthur’s exposed chest more than his eyes. _Interesting._

“Yes. No!”

“Apparently I was wrong.” The prince said unamused. He stalked forward to pull Merlin from the window and ignored the mirror that might have been broken on the ground below as he closed the window.

“When I told you to get proof of your accusations Merlin. I did not mean to do that by spying on the Lady Catrina, from _my_ window.”

“I… uh.”

“Shut up. I’m only going to say this once Merlin so listen closely. You’re not nearly as stupid as I like to claim you are, and I am not as oblivious as I pretend I am. Whatever you think the Lady is will not be proved by spying on her with a mirror. And even if it was, that proof cannot be shown to anyone else. If I catch you doing anything as reckless as this again, a week in the stocks and a confrontation from the King will be the least of your worries. _Do I make myself clear?_ ” Merlin visibly swallowed.

“Yes Sire.”

“Good. Get some rest Merlin. And for the love of Camelot, do not wake me until at least midday.” With that Merlin quickly scurried from the room and Arthur face planted on his bed. Why couldn’t a royal come to Camelot with genuine good intentions just once? Was that too much to ask?

***

After a restless night’s sleep all Arthur really wanted was to pretend for one morning that everything was perfectly normal. He traded barbs with Morgana at breakfast, and sought Lancelot in the afternoon to see how things were going with the Guard. He’d spoken with him about having him promoted to Captain of the Guard, but Lancelot had vehemently denied it. Claimed that even if Arthur had once wanted to make him a Knight, he hadn’t spent nearly enough time as a Guard to suddenly be Captain. It wasn’t fair to the rest of the Guard. Really, was there a man more noble than Lancelot?

A rather pleasant morning passed only for a cold bucket of water to be dumped on the afternoon when Uther called for a sudden council of all the nobility to the Throne Room. The King remained conspicuously absent, until all the Nobles had gathered. Only then did the rear doors open once more to reveal the King with Lady Catrina on his arm. They strolled to the bottom of the dais before Uther addressed the crowd with an unusually genial smile on his face.

“Thank you all for coming. You are no doubt wondering why I’ve gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light and love.” Arthur thought he might be sick at the absolutely _besotted_ look Uther turned on the lady.

“It gives me the greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closes bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor.” The King stated with a tone of finality.

There was a pregnant pause, before the expected clapping began. There was an aura of confusion as the King of Camelot had never been one for spontaneity nor open confessions of love such as this was. Arthur startled when he realized he still hadn’t moved his crossed arms. Just as he was about to join in the half-hearted congratulations, Lady Catrina whispered in the King’s ear. He held up a hand to forestall any more clapping. Then, with a smile none had seen on the King’s face since the late Queen Ygraine’s death he spoke.

“I am to marry Lady Catrina _tomorrow._ ” Shock had Arthur lightly clapping with the rest of the crowd. _Tomorrow? Marry? Merlin had bloody well better figure out what is going on around here and fast._

The rest of Uther’s speech went ignored while Arthur struggled to determine just what sort of enchantment this woman had on his father and why. A flickering in the distance caught his eye, and if Arthur wasn’t mistaken, Lady Catrina’s face was _moving_. He blinked, and it stilled again. Just like that the Lady was escorting the King out of the room and the crowd dispersed.

***

Arthur was unsurprised to find Merlin waiting for him in his chambers.

“Well?” He asked expectantly as he removed his coat and sword belt.

“Lady Catrina’s a troll!” Merlin practically spit out. Arthur froze.

“Excuse me?”

“She’s a troll. Fruit-rotting, filth-loving, shapeshifting troll.” Merlin explained, getting a hold of himself. Arthur took a few deep breaths.

“A troll. I presume these trolls have some sort of magical powers.” Merlin’s nod did little to reassure him. “And I’m guessing I didn’t just imagine her face shifting at that announcement this afternoon.”

“That was me. I found a sp-potion that could interfere with the one she takes to keep up her disguise. I thought I planned it to reveal her early enough, but it wasn’t strong enough.”

“And there’s no other way for her to reveal her true form?” Merlin shook his head.

“None that I’ve found so far.” Arthur tried not to focus on the bleak future Camelot appeared to be heading towards. 

“Very well. You’re excused.”

“That’s it?!”

“What do you want to hear from me, Merlin?”

“Oh I don’t know? What’s your plan? When are you going to arrest her or speak to your father? Any of the above.” Arthur scoffed.

“Nothing. She’s enchanted my father, quite successfully if this afternoon is anything to judge by. Which means that Uther won’t stand a word heard against her, even by me. However high you seem to think me Merlin, I’m still only the Crown Prince. I can’t arrest a Lady of an ancient house because my manservant claims she’s a troll. Not only would I be reprimanded, and possibly locked in the cells for a night, but you might very well be executed for such a thing.” Arthur took a deep breath to expel _that_ image.

“No. Unless you can find a way to remove her disguise in public with irrefutable proof, or remove her enchantment over the King, then there is nothing we can do. We will have to weather whatever tomorrow may bring, and find a way to have her removed after the wedding.”

“I don’t believe that. We can’t do _nothing!_ ” Merlin spat.

“You’re excused Merlin.” Arthur said again, utterly exhausted with the whole afternoon. He flopped, very princely mind you, onto his bed and tried not to flinch as his door slammed behind the Warlock.

***

It shouldn’t have surprised the Prince to have a kitchen servant bring him his breakfast the next morning, after their fight. But something in his gut told Arthur things were about to go terribly wrong.

 _Of course they are. Your father, the_ king _, is about to marry a_ troll. _And nobody has a problem with that. Fantastic._

Arthur grit his teeth and readied himself for the ceremony. If Merlin was going to be a child and ignore his duties because of a difference of approach, then Arthur was going to show that he didn’t need him.

The Prince stood at the front of the room, across from Morgana, as Uther waited for Troll-Catrina to approach. She did look resplendent in her ivory gown, and Arthur suddenly grieved for the real Catrina. If the troll got a hold of her Seal, then she likely died with the rest of her House. It’s a shame for this to be the last memory of her. He pulled his gaze from the monster’s stolen face and looked back at the King. His eyes were pulled to the King’s chest, and _was that amulet glowing?!_

Arthur had no more thought that before the soon-to-be Catrina Pendragon reached his father. He swallowed deeply and watched the _happy couple_ say their vows. The tingling in the back of his head got stronger as the ceremony continued. It reached a fever pitch, just as the priest announced them Husband and Wife. A second later, amongst loud congratulations and clapping, the rear doors slammed open and Merlin stood there, sweaty and dirty and breathing like he’d run the whole castle. It was then Arthur realized he’d been waiting for him. The panic hadn’t really set in about Uther marrying a troll, because subconsciously, he’d thought Merlin would come in with a last minute save like usual. Strange how you can be disappointed without even realizing it.

Luckily, the usual wedding feast was delayed until after the Crowning ceremony could be completed. Arthur prayed that would at least remain a couple days off. He was hoping to catch Merlin and demand where the hell he’d been, but his manservant ran off nearly immediately and did not return, even to bring him his dinner. The Prince grumbled and resolved to get answers in the morning.

***

“Time to rise and shine!” 

Arthur hated hearing that phrase on a good day, after a well rested sleep. He _loathed_ hearing it after watching the King marry a troll, and drowning his sorrows in a bottle of wine the night before. Without thinking, he grabbed the heaviest throw pillow on his bed and lobbed it in the general direction of his window. The accompanying thump sadly sounded like that of it hitting a wall rather than a body.

The Prince felt his comforter rudely ripped from his body and turned around to glare at his useless Manservant. Merlin stood grinning cheekily, holding the blanket just out of reach. Arthur was ready to tackle him to the floor when he realized his grin didn’t reach his eyes. Merlin’s eyes looked sad and hopeless. That grin and wake up call were an easy enough mask for both of them to pretend everything was fine in the castle. Arthur huffed and dragged himself over to his desk and full platter of food waiting for him. On his way, he _may_ have pushed Merlin into the chair opposite his at the desk.

“Alright out with it.”

“Out with what?” His manservant had the audacity to ask while pilfering some of his grapes.

“What happened yesterday? Don’t think I missed you declaring the night before that we couldn’t do nothing, and then the day of the wedding you barge in at the end of the ceremony covered in grime and looking like you ran the whole palace. What happened?” Merlin hastily stuck a bite of eggs in his mouth, clearly begging for time to come up with an answer. One that didn’t involve magic of course.

“After I left your quarters, I tracked the troll down to the catacombs. I thought if I could take her out there then “Lady Catrina” would have mysteriously vanished and Uther should have been snapped out of his enchantment. Instead I got trapped… There was a cave-in and it took all night for me to sift the rocks out of the way. When I finally got a whole big enough to crawl out of, I ran all the way to the throne room. But as you could see, not fast enough."

Arthur nodded along. One thing about this whole situation had him stopping though.

“What was your plan Merlin? If you got there before the wedding finished. What were you going to do?”

“Er…” Arthur took a deep breath. It felt like he’d been doing that a lot lately.

“Please tell me you weren’t planning on just storming the wedding and telling everyone she was a troll.”

“Well I had to do something!” Merlin cried indignantly and Arthur’s blood boiled.

“Did you hear nothing I said earlier?! Doing nothing is far better than doing something that ends with your head on the chopping block! Both have the same result troll wise, but at least with the former, you get to keep your head!” Arthur was breathing deeply through his nose and Merlin actually seemed to shrink in his seat.

“I-I, I didn’t mean to…”

“Whatever.” Arthur waved away. “I’ve got a meeting with the King, and you’ve got your duties to do today.” He said with a pointed look at the disarray his chambers had fallen into. With that he quickly donned appropriate clothes and left.

***

If he thought he’d felt panic at the idea of Merlin getting caught for his magic, it was nowhere near the panic he felt when his father commanded he find Merlin and arrest him immediately. Knowing that there was little he could say to his father in the state he was in, he quickly ordered Sir Leon to take the Knights and search Giaus’ quarters while he raced to the last place he’d left Merlin. His personal chambers.

Arthur slammed open his chamber doors and was relieved to see Merlin there, remaking his bed. He quickly shut the doors behind himself.

“You need to leave. The King’s ordered me to arrest you.”

“What?”

“Trolltrina’s accused you of taking her House seal.”

“But I didn’t.” Merlin protested still carrying his sheet. Arthur rolled his eyes, as he checked the servant’s exit to his room.

“I didn’t think you did, but that doesn’t matter much to an enchanted, besotted King. Successful or not in revealing her, she’s clearly recognized you as dangerous and the troll wants you gone. If you value your life, you’ll leave Camelot now.” It was one of the hardest orders Arthur had given his manservant since admitting his feelings to himself. But, maybe the time away would help him come to grips with the feelings and the fact that nothing can ever come of them. That’s if Merlin is ever even able to come home.

“She’s a troll. What are you going to do about that, Arthur?” A knock on the door disturbed them, and Arthur grabbed the sheets from his hands.

“I don’t know, but as of right now, that’s no longer your concern. You need to leave Merlin.”

A knock sounded again. Louder.

“Sire!”

“Go! Now!” Merlin took one last desperate look at his Prince before racing to the servant’s exit. As soon as the door was firmly closed behind him, Arthur threw the sheets onto the ground and raced to answer his door.

“Yes, I’m here. I’ve already searched my chambers and it looks like he left in a hurry. Probably heard us coming and cut his losses.” The Knight looked dubious, but luckily not sure enough of his doubts to voice them. Arthur waved his hands, and the search continued, far away from the passage Merlin was currently traveling.

***

The following days were some of the worst Camelot had seen since a Unicorn’s curse had been released on them. Arthur was severely dressed down for not being able to locate Merlin, Trolltrina convinced Uther to raise the taxes and Arthur was forced to carry out the order, of course when he saw his soldiers holding down the poor villagers who just _could not pay_ , he couldn’t do it. He ordered the villager released and the excess money returned. Enchanted or not, disappointing his father became easier every time, especially when he believed in his _heart_ that he was doing the right thing.

That did not make it any easier to hear his father disinherit him in front of all their people. Even if this was just an enchantment that could one day be broken, the Nobility will never forget this divide. To hear Gaius try to defend him in front of his father just deepened the wound. He should not have had to have someone else defend him against family, not even a man who was practically his uncle.

Then there was the farce of “Lady Catrina’s” induction as heir to the Throne. First she couldn’t stop herself from itching the entire time, then she disrespected and rushed through the entire ceremony, which ended with her finally being revealed to be an honest to god troll, just as Merlin claimed. Which was quite horrifying to watch happen.

The enchantment the troll held over the King was so strong that he still didn’t see anything wrong with her and she continued to bring Camelot to ruin. She continued to encourage further taxes and had Uther convinced it’d be good to have the King of Mecia visit to honor their marriage. It was a complete nightmare.

The only thing that gave Arthur any hope was his meetings with Morgana. Since Catrina’s public reveal, the two worked non-stop trying to find a way to break the troll’s enchantment over the King, but found nothing. None of the books they could find said anything about troll’s inherent magic, and with Merlin gone they had no one else to turn to.

Even the night did not do much to sooth Arthur. He spent half the night splitting up the city with Morgana and dropping a few coppers on every villager’s doorstep, doing what they could to keep their people from starving entirely while their King was _indisposed_. The other half of the night was spent tossing and turning over the future of his Kingdom and praying to anybody listening that Merlin was at least faring better. 

He had just settled down for bed when he thought he heard a voice whisper his name.

“Arthur.” His eyes snapped open.

“Arthur.” He sprang out of bed and grabbed his sword.

“Who goes there?” Suddenly Merlin popped out from under his bed, grinning like a loon.

“Merlin!” He lowered his sword. “You’re back.”

“I never left.”

“You mean to say… you’ve been under there this whole time?” Arthur raised a brow.

“No! No, I’ve been working with Gaius to try to reveal Catrina. Obviously that didn’t solve any of our problems. Now, we’ve found a way to break her enchantment on Uther, but we need your help.” By this point both men had migrated to Arthur’s desk. Arthur looked at him consideringly.

“Alright. You have until you finish cleaning my room to explain this plan to me. And if it isn’t absolutely suicidal like you have a penchant for doing, then I’ll consider helping.”

“Hey! Why do I have to clean?”

“ _Manservant._ ” Arthur stated with a look. Merlin huffed but agreed to it, only after leaving and returning with Gaius in tow. As they explained, Arthur redressed seeing as he probably wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. Merlin explained that in order to break the troll’s enchantment, Uther had to cry true tears of remorse. At this point there was very little that Uther truly cared about, and Merlin believed that the only thing that would soften his hard heart was seeing his son die.

Arthur interrupted him there.

“So your great plan, is to kill me.” Merlin looked thoroughly offended.

“No… well yes. Not exactly. Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death, without the actual dying bit.” Merlin grinned as if that made everything ok. “It’s fine. There’s nothing to worry about. It’ll only bring you to the brink of death…”

“Oh, only the brink.”

“We haven’t got a choice.” Merlin reminded him.

“We have to make your father cry.” Gaius continued.

“He doesn’t care about me anymore.” Arthur cried the one thing that had been bouncing around his head since they brought this up, while pacing.

“Nonsense. That’s Catrina’s influence.” Gaius reasoned. “I’ve known your father for many, many years. There’s never been anyone or anything he’s treasured more than you. It’s perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately.” Arthur’s eyes widened.

“Antidote? What antidote? You didn’t say anything about an antidote.” That last bit directed at Merlin.

“I-I didn’t think it was important.”

“The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing.” Gaius continued with his explanation. “For all intents and purposes, you will be dead.”

“And the antidote reverses the affects.” Arthur had to confirm.

“Yes.” Arthur nodded, considering it. “If it’s administered in time.” Gaius added. Arthur snapped back to him.

“If it isn’t?”

“You will be dead.”

“You just said it wasn’t important, Merlin!” Merlin turned from where he was trying to look busy.

“Um yeah. I suppose it’s a bit important.” He said sheepishly.

“Merlin will have the antidote. Once I’ve administered the poison- the potion. He’ll have half an hour to get it to you.” Arthur stared at them consideringly. 

“Don’t be late.” He demanded.

“Am I ever?” A year ago, that might have made Arthur pause, but Merlin had yet to fail him when it really mattered. He reached for the bottle.

After that he just saw black.

The next thing he knew of, Merlin was standing above him holding out a hand. He gripped it tight as he was pulled up and quickly took stock of the situation. His father stood cowering in a corner with the troll poised for an attack. Without thinking Arthur rammed into her. 

Still weak from the _poison_ , the attack knocked him down more than her. She grabbed him tight and threw him into a wall. 

It stunned him enough for her servant to get the drop on him. He rolled out of the way just as the sword struck where he was laying. He grabbed a sword off the ground, spun, and stabbed up, hitting the creature straight through the stomach.

The creature dropped it’s dagger and slid down the wall as Arthur stumbled to his feet.

A thud behind him had him spinning to find the troll lying at his feet. _Thank you Merlin._

Arthur wasted no time, swinging his sword down and finally ridding his Kingdom of the foul beast that’d been poisoning it.

The thing couldn’t even die with dignity. Going out with 3 loud farts that rank like a three day old chamber pot.

“Arthur.” The voice that called him was full of tears, but all Arthur could hear was the condescension of the past week. The arrogance and pride of a man who had disinherited him for fighting for their people.

“The beast is dead Sire. We should get some guards to come clean up this mess.” The Prince’s voice was dead.

“Yes. Of course.” The King visibly pulled himself together. He hesitated for a moment, before gently putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you up son.”

Arthur dignified that with a nod before moving out of the touch.

***

Things were tense the next day as Arthur pulled himself together, fought through what actions his father took as himself, and what he did because of the troll. At the end of the day he realized it didn’t matter. His own actions would not have changed, regardless of the circumstances, he would always defend his people. Even against their King, even at the price of his title as Heir. So he brushed off his father’s attempts to apologize and decided that this gave him more than enough reason to mercilessly tease his father for at least a week.


	2. The Witchfinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur struggles balancing being Crown Prince with his deep beliefs.  
> Merlin discovers that even small acts of magic have deep consequences in Camelot.  
> Morgana finds herself falling further and further into fear of the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main thing about this chapter is that in this story Arthur and Morgana will occassionally call each other brother/sister. I want to make a point that they still don't know the truth about 'Gana's parenting, but I like to believe that after confiding in Arthur about her powers, the two grow closer as foster siblings and call each other that when they're sentimental/mocking.
> 
> For full Author's notes, please see the end of this chapter.

While day to day functions might be routine around Camelot, things were never dull for the royal family. Uther had much work to do regaining the confidence of both his people and his soldiers after the Troll Incidence, and that was still a work in progress. Arthur took much joy in returning all the gold from increased taxes back to their rightful owners, and seeing the stark relief on their faces. 

When he wasn’t catching up on his duties as Heir that “Catrina” had ignored, he was training his Knights or plotting the border patrol. The first Wednesday after the Incident, Arthur nearly forgot what day it was until a haggard Merlin bumbled into his room and started immediately pulling things from his wardrobe. Arthur paused in the middle of pulling a grape off it’s vine.

“You’re a right prick you know.” Came the muffled voice of his manservant.

“Crown Prince, Merlin. You can’t speak to me like that.” Came Arthur’s good natured reply.

“I can speak however I like when you decide you need my help to prep for a ride on the one day you give me off to help Gaius full time.” Angry blue eyes sparked at him over an armful of his favorite riding pants and boots.

“Uh… come again?”

“Come on Arthur. Morgana just stopped me not ten minutes ago, to ask me if you were going to be late to escort her today. Knowing that the last thing I did for you was grab your breakfast, I had to delay my herb picking to come dress you. The stables are prepping Thulium as we speak, so the only reason you’ll have for being late is your own tardiness if you don’t hurry up and eat your breakfast.” _Shit! It’s Wednesday_. Arthur shot up and grabbed for the first item of clothing Merlin held out.

“Well come on! Don’t want Morgana getting testy.” Merlin rolled his eyes as he helped his Prince dress.

“I’m not clearing your breakfast. I do have other places to be.” Arthur waved him off.

“It’ll be fine. I’m sure the kitchen staff will be happy to finish it for me. Time to go!” Without waiting for Merlin, the Prince quickly made his way down to the courtyard.  
Morgana was already astride Helios, a beautiful silver stallion she’d had since just after she arrived in Camelot. Thulium rested calmly at her side.

“Not a word.” Arthur clipped as he mounted. Morgana’s lips twitched, but she kindly refrained from speaking till they were out of the castle boundaries. They rode a good hour into the Darkling Woods before stopping at their usual site. Neither spoke as Arthur tied the horses near the trickling stream and Morgana circled a 10 meter diameter 3 times, chanting under her breath. Finally she turned and smirked at her partner.

“Forget about our little meetings?”

“Oh shut it. It’s not like we were able to keep up this weekly tradition while the Troll was about, and it _may_ have slightly slipped my mind.” Arthur took a cautious peek around them. “You sure this spell of yours will work?”

“Arthur, I don’t question how you bully your Knights. Don’t question how I do my magic. The spell was quite easily outlined and explained, besides I _might_ _have_ practiced it a little just to be sure.”

“Morgana! What if you’d been caught?!”

“It was just before dawn and the only one likely to catch me was Gwen. As it was, the room was completely soundproof and I startled her terribly by already being up and singing when she brought breakfast.” Arthur shook his head.

“Between you and Merlin, you’d think there wasn’t a ban, on pain of death, on magic.”

“It’s a large part of us Arthur. Imagine if someone suddenly told you there was a ban on Princely prattishness, then where would you be?”

“Oh haha. Shut up and look through that magical book of yours, why don’t you? You know, the thing we actually come out here to do once a week.”

“Is that why we come out here? I thought it was so you could pine after Merlin and dream about ruling your Kingdom together; under the guise of researching things he could be in charge of as Court Sorceror of course.” The witch taunted, but did indeed pull out her spellbook. Arthur grit his teeth and continued staring blankly at the historical tome on his lap. Arguing would just encourage her, and besides he was actually trying to keep his future kingdom stable when the ban was removed.

Hours passed in peace as Prince and Witch studied their tomes and made notes. Morgana’s haughtiness slowly sifted away as she unwound and let free a part of herself so caged otherwise. Arthur’s shoulders relaxed as he envisioned his future, and bounced possible ideas off Morgana. He shifted slightly while watching the sun slowly come down from high noon.

“Don’t.” A whispered plea echoed from across the clearing. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry ‘Gana. You know we can’t stay out too much longer. Uther will start asking questions.” Ice settled in his gut at the anger that sparked in her eyes, before it guttered out just as suddenly. She sighed.

“I know. Best get packed up then.” In record timing the royals were mounted and riding swiftly back towards their gilded cages. Neither bothered looking back.

***

Riding into the city an hour later, it was clear something had riled up the townsfolk. They slowed to a slow trot through the lower town and cast wary glances around. Morgana spotted Guinevere’s home ahead and gestured for Arthur to follow her. They tied their horses to a nearby post and approached her door. Morgana knocked soundly and the two waited a moment for it to be opened.

Slowly, as if fearing what was on the other side, Gwen peaked around her door frame. When she saw who was on the other side, she couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped.

“Morgana! Come in please.” She ushered them in quickly and quietly locked the door behind them. She gestured for them to take a seat around the table. They graciously complied before getting down to business.

“Gwen, what’s got everyone so on edge?” Morgana asked her dear friend.

“The King… he’s called for a Witchfinder.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper. Arthur’s eyes narrowed, and Morgana froze.

“For the love of Camelot, why would he do that?”

“A girl in the woods claimed she spotted a horse made out of smoke coming from a campfire. I think after… well after Catrina, the King’s a bit touchy on the subject. He sent out word as soon as the meeting adjourned.” Arthur fell back in his seat.

“No wonder everyone’s on edge. The city’s about to become a witch hunt.” The Prince sat up sharply. “Listen Guinevere. As soon as we get back I’m going to try to dissuade my father. As we’ve all seen, I have less than stellar effect lately.” This was accompanied by a self-deprecating smirk. “Should I fail to change his mind, I’m going to send Lancelot home. He’ll have paid leave for as long as the Witchfinder is here, but I strongly encourage both of you to stay home as much as possible and don’t draw any attention to yourselves. Lance is an outsider and you’re both close friends with Merlin. He always seems to get himself into trouble in these situations and I’d hate for either of you to be pulled into this anymore.” 

Morgana physically pulled herself together and looked at her friend.

“Arthur’s right. As soon as the Witchfinder arrives, you’re officially on paid leave. No sense in you being near a man like that any more than necessary.”

“My Lady-” Her protest was cut off as Morgana raised her hand.

“You’re my dearest friend Gwen. I won’t have anything happen to you because the King’s gone mad in his desire to show he can still rule after making such a fool of himself lately.” She added bitterly. The remaining occupants in the room wisely kept their mouths shut.

“Very well. But I shall continue to attend you up until the very moment he arrives.” With that settled, the two made their goodbyes and grabbed their mounts before racing back to the palace.

***

As expected, Arthur’s argument fell on deaf ears. And so the Prince settled in to see how the next horror would batter his city. Merlin was nowhere to be found when he returned to his quarters. No surprise there, the man was supposed to be running errands for Gaius all day. Arthur poured himself a glass of wine as he pondered what was to come. Perhaps it was time to reveal himself to Merlin, if only to pound in how important it was to keep his gifts to himself as long as the Witchfinder stuck around.

No, Gaius should know better than anyone how dangerous it will be. If Merlin would listen to anyone, it would be him. Gwen and Lancelot should be mostly out of harm's way, and Morgana - Morgana!

Arthur quickly downed his wine and left his chambers, via the servants’ passageway. Morgana had discovered their two passageways crossed the entire castle to each other if you knew which tunnels to take. A handy thing, when you had certain secrets to keep from the King. Arthur knocked 6 staccato knocks on her wall and waited. The response was delayed, but eventually he heard the knock, pause, 2 fast knocks - signalling coast is clear.

He slowly pushed open the wall to find Morgana sipping her own goblet of wine. Her wan face made him wonder if she was only keeping herself from drinking straight from the bottle for appearance' sake. He closed the wall behind himself and leaned against it.

“So… a witchfinder.” She laughed mirthlessly.

“A witchfinder. Shouldn’t have too hard a job. All he has to do is sneeze and I’m sure it’d hit at least 2 in a five foot radius.”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Not nearly enough.” She poured a long pull into her cup, emphasizing her point. “I’m dead. Well and truly dead.”

“Don’t talk like that.” He said sharply. “You’re the King’s Ward. There’ll be absolutely no reason for him to look twice at you. Not unless you flinch from him and look ill the entire time.”

“Oh, I’m not supposed to show I’m scared _shitless_ the whole time?” She asked, sarcasm dripping off every word.

“Exactly. Where is the Morgana who hid a young boy from all of Camelot’s Knights, and continued to defy the King after she’d been caught? Or the Morgana who demanded the Druids leave her behind even though she was petrified of her newfound powers?” Arthur crossed the room to grab her by the shoulders. “Wearing masks is what you _do_. You have a good heart, and I will protect you with all I have. But your greatest weapon isn’t your dreams or magic, it’s that mind of yours. Become Golois’ daughter, Uther’s beloved Ward, and show this witchfinder _exactly_ what he expects to see.” 

A smirk slowly unfolded upon her face.

“My, my brother. Don’t let others hear you speaking like that or they might actually believe you can lead them.” Arthur scoffed and stepped back.

“You know better than anyone. Half of leading is just knowing the right thing to say to the right person.”

“Hmmm.”

“You’ll be alright tomorrow.” Arthur stated cautiously.

“Yes... Yes. No breaking into hysterics for me. We all play our parts, and fates willing, nothing will turn up.”

“Right.” Arthur took his leave, both pretending they didn’t hear how fake that assurance sounded.

***

Two days later, Aredian arrived. Arthur and Morgana stood at their rightful spots, to the right and left of the King, as he greeted the recently arrived Witchfinder.

“This place stinks of sorcery,” was the first thing out of the man’s mouth.

“Yes. Well you can see why I called you. My son, Arthur, and our Knights are at your disposal. In whatever way you see fit.” 

The unimpressed once over the hunter gave Arthur did not make him feel any better.

“Yes, well. I think I will fare better using my own devices.”

“Of course.” With that the King escorted the Witchfinder into the palace, eager to root out all the evil inhabiting his domain.

Arthur tried to continue as if nothing was wrong. This was starting to become a startlingly familiar feeling. He trained his Knights, bantered with Morgana, discussed the recent unrest of the people with Leon, and kept a close eye on Merlin when possible. However none of this mattered when the next day Aredian called up his first witnesses.  
As he listened to the woman nearly break into sobs describing faces in the water, he wasn’t sure if he should be impressed with her level of acting, or pity whatever games the Witchfinder had to have played with her mind. These visions were coming far too quickly after his arrival to just be a coincidence. Any pity or impression he may have held for the women instantly evaporated when they pointed Merlin as the suspect.

Of course a flying horse made out of smoke that started this whole thing could have easily been Merlin’s fault. But his Manservant would never have cast illusions of faces in water, and even he wouldn’t have been foolish enough to cast magic in the middle of the town square in broad daylight.

“Merlin?” Arthur tried to inject as much incredulity as he could into that one word. “You can’t be serious!”

“This is outrageous! You have no evidence!” _Thank you Gaius._

“The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me.” The witchfinder smirked arrogantly. “A thorough search of the boy’s chamber, will deliver us all we need.” Arthur could tell his father was thinking about it. _Please dear Gods Merlin. I hope you actually have a hidden spot for your magic._

“Merlin?” This King asked. Arthur was rather shocked he didn’t just demand the search. Merlin audibly gulped.

“I have nothing to hide from him.”

“Very well. Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin.” Arthur held back his retort. Merlin was working with them, must the guards restrain him so? Arthur really wanted to punch the smug little smirk off Aredian’s face.

Arthur was sure to oversee the search personally, though he couldn’t help but cringe as the Knights unceremoniously destroyed Gaius’ workshop. Breaking pots, and upturning tables. Was it really necessary? When the amulet was discovered, Arthur didn’t know how to feel. He would’ve thought even Merlin was smart enough not to hide magical artifacts in grain storage, and if not him then Gaius would have. And what did Merlin need enchanted bracelets for anyways? The unsurprised slight upturn of Aredian’s lip at the discovery sparked a quiet suspicion in his head.

Arthur was left dumbstruck as Aredian started to leave the room. Even if he had his own suspicions, Uther would never listen to them. And he would never spare Merlin. No, more likely Merlin would receive a harsher sentence for being so close to the royal family and concealing his sorcery. Arthur could feel the edges of helpless panic creeping up on him when Gaius’ voice interrupted it.

“Aredian! I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Merlin.” Arthur closed his eyes in regret, knowing where this was leading. Gaius raised his head defiantly. “It belongs to me.”

As Aredian dragged Gaius before the King, it was Arthur’s duty to release Merlin from the dungeon. Something he both longed and dreaded to do. Merlin didn’t deserve to sit in that cold, dank cell but he’d probably be happy to stay there indefinitely if Gaius were free. Arthur took a deep breath as he entered the cell.

“You’re free to go.” The tension draining from Merlin’s shoulders was painful to watch. As Arthur escorted Merlin out, they crossed paths with Gaius being escorted by his own guard.

“Gaius?!”

“Say nothing Merlin! Do nothing, promise me!”

Arthur kept a tight grip on Merlin’s arm to keep him from running back towards his mentor.

“Come on, Merlin.”

“What’s happening, Arthur?”

“I’m sorry, but you really don’t want to know. Let’s just get you back to your room first, and go from there.” Merlin allowed himself to be dragged back to Gaius workshop, but Arthur stopped just before turning the corner. He turned Merlin to face him. It was the most unguarded he’d ever allowed Merlin to see him.

“I really am sorry. This was not how I imagined things going… I’ll leave you here.” With that he turned on his heel and left Merlin to discover the disaster his Knights had left behind.

***

Getting through dinner that night was a lesson in endurance and patience. Uther seemed to be honoring Aredian with his own personal feast, while also swallowing that Gaius still practiced magic. Arthur held back a snort at his own thoughts. Even if he did, it’s doubtful his magic could even hold a candle to what Merlin could do. And yet, the royal party all dined happily while his mentor languished in a cell, and Merlin didn’t curse them all to hell. _Where’s that evil sorcery now Uther?_

***

When Arthur heard Morgana had been called in for questioning, he made his way to her chambers as quickly as possible. He found her sitting on her bed, with a duvet wrapped around her shoulders and Gwen handing her a fresh cup of tea. The maidservant took one look at the Prince and quickly made her way out of the room, with a curtsy on her way out. Arthur watched her go.

“Wasn’t she supposed to have the day off?” Morgana gave a wan smile.

“She was, but when her hearts in it, Gwen can be as stubborn and disobedient as Merlin.”

“I see… I heard you had a visitor?”

Morgana scoffed, “A _visitor_. More like smug invader. But yes, Aredian called me in… Arthur I think I’ve done a terrible thing.”

“Why?” Arthur asked hesitantly.

“I didn’t mean to, but he kept asking pointed questions about my visions and I thought he might know something. I mentioned they were just nightmares and he asked about Gaius treating them. I confessed that his tonics never helped and sometimes my dreams were worse. I think I just sealed his fate.”

The Prince loosed a long breath as he tried gathering his thoughts.

“It’s not your fault Morgana. I’ve had reports from the Knights loyal to me, and they all speak of how he dictates those confessions. He wanted more to pin on Gaius and he was going to get it one way or another. We’re just going to have to find someway to prove Aredian’s mad before Gaius-”

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them. Morgana bade them enter and Sir Leon appeared.

“Sire. My Lady. The King requests your presence in the Throne Room.” The two shared a look, before following the Knight. The sight that greeted them in the courtroom was a disheartening one. Aredian stood front in center before Uther, with Gaius kneeling between them. A glance to the left saw Merlin watching Aredian with a clenched jaw and glassy eyes.

“Ah there you two are. Come, Aredian was just about to declare his results.”

With a clenched jaw, Arthur silently watched the proceedings. Aredian cleared his throat.

“First, I’d like to remind the Court about the magical artifacts found in the Court Physician’s quarters. Namely, an enchanted amulet. Secondly, after some time spent interrogating the suspect, he has confessed.” The Witchfinder stared expectantly at Gaius, who remained immobile on the ground. His shoulder was gripped harshly. “Confess!” The Witchfinder demanded. 

Gaius looked at Merlin, who looked like he wanted to scream or cry, then looked back to the King.

“I am a sorcerer, Sire.” Aredian smirked. “I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I’m guilty of practicing magic in Camelot. The goblin, the faces in the well, I…” Arthur couldn’t help but see how the rest of the Court was taking this confession. Most of the Court watched on impassively, as desensitized to this whole ordeal as he once was. Merlin and Gwen were distraught, holding tight to each other’s arms. Morgana was pale, looking close to tears, and even some of the Knights looked uncomfortable. Sir Bedvare in particular, whose 7 year old son had recently been treated for a minor pox infection by Gaius, looked discomfited. 

“I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth.” Gaius continued hesitantly and Uther surged up.

“You’ve betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends... But above all, you have betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you… to death.” 

Gaius was the picture of a broken man, as Aredian declared to all, “The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burned at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed his lesson!”

Two common guards hauled Gaius to his feet none too gently, and he couldn’t help the yelp that came out. Arthur thanked Uther’s harsh lessons on the masks royals must wear, as he watched all of this with a stone face. That was until Merlin happened.

“You’re a liar!” The Warlock yelled to the Witchfinder. Arthur responded instantly, catching Merlin before he could attack the man. Simultaneously, Uther yelled for the guards, Merlin yelled at the Witchfinder again, and Arthur dragged his friend from the room.

“I’ll deal with this.” The Prince continued to carry him out the hall and down towards the dungeons. He released him once they were well out of sight and easily dogged the punch thrown at his face. Arthur grabbed his arm and restrained him.

“I know you’re upset and angry, it’s all right.” He hissed. “I’m not throwing you in jail.”

“Then what are you doing?” Arthur released him when he was sure Merlin wasn’t going to try to hit him again. He brushed passed Merlin, “I’m breaking the law.”  
He lead the way to Gaius’ cell and unlocked it.

“I can only give you a few minutes.” Merlin rushed passed him, focus entirely on his mentor.

“They wouldn’t let me see you. I couldn’t do anything.” The young man was distraught as Gaius pulled him into his arms. A few pats on his back before he pulled away to look Merlin in the eyes.

“I understand.”

“I can’t believe it. Uther could do this to you.”

“He’d no choice. Once Aredian found the amulet…”

“I didn’t even know you had such a thing.” Merlin commented. Gaius frowned.

“It isn’t mine.”

“Why did you say it was?”

“I was trying to protect you.” A pause as both men considered this.

“I don’t know what to say,” Merlin said softly.

“It’s alright, Merlin. You don’t have to say anything.”

“Yeah, I do.” A light entered his eyes. “The amulet wasn’t mine either.”

“Then how did it get there?”

“Aredian.”

“Aredian?”

“There’s no other explanation.”

“But why?”

“Does it matter? All that matters is that if I can prove it was planted, then it’ll show he’s a fraud, and you will be saved!”

Gaius grabbed his arm, “No! You must let this go.”

“You were falsely accused. I have a chance to prove that. I must take that chance.”

“No, Merlin. You mustn’t”

“I don’t understand… Do you want to die?”

“No, but neither do I want you to die. And die you surely will if you get too close to Aredian. He will trap you, Merlin, he will manipulate you. And without ever meaning to, you will incriminate yourself.” Merlin shook his head in denial. “Merlin, you must let this go.

”Tears in his voice, Merlin questioned, “I must let you go?” Gaius nodded.

“To do otherwise would be an act of suicide.”

Arthur did his best to give the two their privacy, but it had been nearly five minutes and from the sounds of it, they were saying their goodbyes. He knocked on the jail cell door.

“I’m sorry, Merlin, but it’s time.” Merlin looked at him balefully, through silver lined eyes. 

“Go, Merlin.” His mentor urged. Arthur took him gently by the arm and led him from the cell. He looked to Gaius just before locking it again.

“I’m sorry, Gaius. If I could do anything… Father has lost all reason in the face of magic.” 

Gaius smiled gently at him, “You will be a good king, Arthur. Look after him for me, please.” The two looked at the warlock hugging himself tightly. 

“As often as I can, I swear.” The Crown Prince promised. At the other’s nod, he quietly closed the gate and locked the cell again. Merlin was utterly silent on the trek back to the main living quarters. Arthur worried about dropping him back off at Gaius’ quarters, but he really had nowhere else to go. Before he left, he gently grabbed the raven head’s shoulder.

“Try to get some sleep, Merlin. You’re excused from duties for the next 2 days, and… you know you don’t have to be in the courtyard tomorrow.” Merlin’s head shot up.

“I will be there. Gaius deserves no less.” The fire in his eyes shocked the blonde Prince, and he could feel the disappointment radiating, that he hadn’t been able to stop his father. With a sigh, Arthur returned to his room. The weight of failure dragging on his shoulders. 

***

Arthur woke the next morning in a horrid mood. He’d attempted to appeal to his father the night before. Gaius might have confessed to sorcery, but he’d been a loyal Physician for years before that. Uther would not be moved. He seemed to take it as a personal slight. Were Arthur raised with less courtesy, he would have ripped at his hair in frustration. As it was, he nodded curtly as spent the rest of the night wallowing in his own misery. 

Now in the light of dawn, he selfishly wished he’d never given Merlin the day off. Merlin’s presence always managed to soothe something deep inside. Shaking his head, Arthur dressed in simple clothes, foregoing his usual cloak and coronet for executions. Uther might expect him to stand at his usual place by his side, but Arthur had already stated his displeasure with these events. He would stand with the crowd as one who would grieve the passing of the Physician. 

He took his place at the front of the crowd as the carriage strolled up, carrying Gaius unceremoniously to his execution. Arthur glowered as he watched Aredian pull Gaius from his cage.

“Easy there! Show him some respect!” Of course Aredian ignored him and continued to drag the old man by his collar. A flash of red was all the warning Arthur got before Merlin was taking up his vision.

“Arthur! Arthur. You’ve got to stop this.” Arthur swallowed.

“I can’t, Merlin. You know this.”

“I have proof Gaius is innocent! Please, Arthur.” Merlin’s tears nearly broke his resolve. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments.

“The sentence has been passed. I can’t do anything.”

“You can do the right thing! I never ask you for anything, Arthur! You’ve told me time and again, I can’t make accusations without hard proof. I’m telling you, I have _proof_ Aredian framed Gaius. Why can’t you trust me?” Merlin pleaded. He could see the conflict in his Prince’s eyes, so he continued, “I may be only a servant, but you know I’d never lead you astray, my Prince. If you ignore me, I will _never_ forgive you, Arthur.” 

Time stood still, the crowd disappeared, and Arthur stared into his eyes. Merlin’s been his conscience since the moment he came to Camelot and called Arthur out on his appalling behavior. Despite his head telling him of the futility of it, his gut was telling him to listen, and if he ignored it, he might never be able to look in the mirror again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aredian lowering a burning torch to Gaius’ pyre. Unconsciously, he shot his hand out.

“Wait!” Aredian immediately pulled back.

“Sire?”

“New information has come to light. The execution will be postponed until it can be examined fully.” Arthur smiled as he saw Lancelot and another Guard he frequently saw together, standing near the pyre. He motioned towards them, “Cut Gaius down and return him to his cell.” Without further acknowledgment of the Witchfinder, he grabbed Merlin’s arm and carried him to the Court. He didn’t have to tell the Guards to be gentle with Gaius; Lancelot would be sure they did.

Just before entering the Throne room, the Prince pulled Merlin to the side.

“You know you have my backing, Merlin. But that won’t matter if you can’t convince the King. He ultimately hands out all punishments, and he won’t be happy that I delayed the execution. Are you absolutely positive about this.”

Merlin steeled his gaze, “I swear it.”

“Alright. Here goes nothing.” 

With that, he thrust open the doors and they both strode in. Uther was apoplectic at the delayal of the execution. Arthur raised his hand pleadingly. Uther bowed his head in acquiescence. 

“Father, Merlin claims he has pertinent information about this case. Information that may exonerate Gaius. I think it only fair to hear him out. If it proves to be a waste of time, then appropriate punishments may be dispensed.” Uther considered him for a moment before nodding his head.

Arthur quickly took his place at his right hand side, and all attention slid to Merlin. He took a deep breath and centered himself.

“Sire, the witnesses saw nothing more than hallucinations.” He seemed to stutter as Aredian stared him down. But that only hardened his resolve. “These were induced by the Belladona in these eye-drops.”

Uther looked to the women standing beside Merlin, “And you bought this Belladonna from this man?” Then to the shopkeeper, “Where did you get it from?” The man looked around hesitantly.

“Don’t be afraid. No harm will come to you here.” 

Another pause, and then, “The Witchfinder, he gave them to me.”

“Did he tell you what it was for?”

“No. Only that if I did not sell it, he’d have me burned at the stake.” Arthur let a small smile show. _It looks like Merlin was finally thorough. For once._  
Uther turned to Aredian, “How do you answer these accusations?”

“They are absurd. The boy has clearly concocted these lies, no doubt to save his mentor.”

“You won’t mind if we search your chambers then?” Merlin but in. Arthur shook his head at his impertinence. 

“Silence! You have no authority here.” Uther proclaimed. Arthur had to cut in, “Father, let’s settle this once and for all.” He walked down to join Merlin on the court floor. “If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth to what he says…” He left the sentence to trail, allowing the others’ to draw their own conclusions.

Aredian sensed he’d been backed into a corner. “I have nothing to hide,” he said through clenched teeth.

With that said, the royal family, plus Merlin and select Guards, made their way to the Witchfinders room. Arthur prayed to any of the Old Gods listening that they would find sufficient proof to save both Gaius, and now Merlin, from his father’s wrath.

The Guards tore through the room, while Aredian watched with crossed arms.

“You’re wasting your time.” Arthur ignored him, and pointed to a cabinet yet to be explored, “That cabinet over there.”  
Arthur wasn’t sure who was more surprised, himself or Aredian, when dozens of enchanted bracelets poured from the cabinet. As they fell, at least 50 bottles of Belladonna were shown on the bottom shelf.

“These don’t belong to me!” The Witchfinder exclaimed. “This is a trick-” he was cut off by a cough. Arthur slowly drew his sword as the man rounded towards the royal family. He pointed to Merlin, “That boy plots against me!” Even as Uther rounded on Merlin, the Witchfinder was caught in a coughing fit. Merlin remained unmoved. Slowly an object appeared to be coming from Aredian’s mouth. The family watched in fascinated disgust as a toad dropped to the floor. Uther’s response was instantaneous.

“Sorcerer,” he cried, drawing his sword. As the Guards surged forwards, Aredian grabbed Morgana and held a dagger to her throat.

“Aredian, think carefully about what you’re doing.” The King commanded. “You’ll never escape Camelot alive.”

“I will if you value the life of your Ward. Hmm?” He slowly backed towards the window. Arthur heard Merlin whisper something, and suddenly Aredian was crying out in pain as the handle of the dagger turned red with heat. Morgana ran from his hold. Aredian dropped the dagger and grabbed his hand, backing up and tripping over a chest in his blindness. Before anyone realized what was happening, the Witchfinder was crashing through the window, falling half a dozen stories to the ground. 

Arthur rushed to the window, only to see the man’s body lying motionless on the cobblestones. Him and Uther shared a look and turned their back on the scene below. Uther focussed his attention on the Guard, “Have somebody clean up the mess under this window. And release the Court Physician. He’s free to return to his duties.”

The Guards saluted the King and exited the room in one smooth motion. Arthur motioned for Merlin to follow him as Uther went to Morgana’s side. Before they went too far, Arthur pulled Merlin into a covered alcove.

“Well done, Merlin. This is what I mean, when I say you need sufficient proof when making accusations at court.” Arthur praised his Manservant. Merlin blushed.

“It wouldn’t have mattered if you hadn’t been willing to listen to me.” Merlin stared into his soul. “Thank you, Arthur. I don’t want to think about how this day could’ve ended if you didn’t listen to me in the courtyard.”

Arthur shrugged, uncomfortable.

“You made a convincing argument.” The men stared at each other for an endless moment. Arthur cleared his throat. “They’re releasing Gaius. I’m sure you want to be there for that.” 

Merlin shook his head. “Right. Uh, thank you. I’ll uh… I still have the day off, right?” Arthur swallowed a laugh and nodded.

“Yes, go see Gaius.” Merlin quirked a smile at him and ran full tilt towards the dungeons. Arthur allowed a small smile to grace his face in his departure. At least for today, everyone made it out alive.

He followed at a more sedate pace and saw Merlin and Gaius conversing quietly while the Guards stood off to the side. Arthur sidled up to Lancelot.

“I thought you were given paid leave indefinitely.”

Lancelot smiled slightly as he responded quietly, “Technically yes. But after Gwen spoke of how Morgana had been interrogated and Gaius was a chief suspect, I felt it was my duty to stand by you all. Especially when he’d been scheduled for execution. I hoped both him and Merlin would benefit from a friendly face.”

“Well, I’m glad you were there for Gaius’ execution. I would’ve trusted few others with his safe-keeping.” Lancelot gave him a considering look.

“You did well, my Prince. Few will be able to argue that you are not a fair and just man. If previous actions have not convinced the populus, today’s actions surely show that you will be a good King.” Arthur bowed his head.

“I thank you for your kind words. If that’s all, I have other duties calling my attention.” Lancelot bowed low.

“Of course, my Lord. Fates bless you.” Arthur cast one last glance to the happily reunited duo, and took his leave.

Some of Arthur’s favorite times lately were near sundown. Servants were returning home after a long days work and the nobles were returning to their quarters. It was one of the few natural moments an outsider could observe. In the courtyard Arthur watched as some of the younger Knights bounced around and made plans for meeting at the Rising Sun, the local tavern, for the night. At the split between his and Morgana’s towers he watched as Morgana bid Guinevere goodbye. Despite what he and ‘Gana had commanded of Gwen and Lance, he was glad they both refused to stay away. Such loyalty is hard to come by. He hoped he never took it for granted. 

He avoided his father during the day, hoping Uther had more important things than hashing out the events since Aredian had been contacted. Arthur was slowly coming to terms with the fact that as Crown Prince there might be times that he disagreed with his father and King, and it was up to him if he would be safe and keep ahold of his position, or if he would be reckless and do what was right for his people, even if it cost him everything. Luckily, today was not one of those times.

It was during one of these times that Morgana visited him. He smirked as she entered and gestured to the bottle.  
“Mercian wine?” She nodded her acquiescence and he poured her a second goblet. They sat in silence for some time.   
Eventually, Morgana broke the silence.

“So, Uther was duped. Again.” Arthur sighed.

“Can we not do this now.”

“If not now, then when?” Morgana asked critically, arching her brow. “You and I both know he’s blind to magic. If it weren’t for Merlin, he would have executed the Court Physician today. A man who has supported him since your mother died. A man who, if yesterday is to be believed, helped Uther kill his own kind. And Uther was willing to execute him on the word of a man who only cared for his own ambition.” Morgana’s eyes blazed the further into her rant she got. Arthur quickly stood and grabbed her by the shoulders. She stopped and appraised him.

“You are right in some points ‘Gana. Outside of magic, he’s still a just King… Gods! This feels like the same argument we have every time. Yes, there are things he’s blind to, but ultimately, he’s my father and I can’t in good conscious usurp him.” Morgana’s gaze pierced him.

“And if I had been set for execution, what then?” Arthur paced the room.

“Fine! Yes, if he had ordered your execution, I would’ve had no choice but to move against him. You are my sister, by choice if not by blood. But I take no joy in plotting against my father. Please Morgana, I don’t want to argue this. I want to know that you survived Aredian, amore or less, unharmed. And then I want to sleep for a week.”

Arthur collapsed on his chair and Morgana took a hard look at him. She saw the purple under his eyes and the way he seemed to shrink under he gaze. Her own eyes softened.

“You’ve done good, Arthur. Merlin trusts you, maybe more than anyone else in the palace. And you’ve gained the faith of the people. Uther’s sins are not yours to carry. But you cannot fault me for my hatred.” Arthur sighed.

“No, I don’t fault you. The same as you can’t fault me for wanting to see the best in my father.” The two watched each other carefully. Finally, Morgana bowed her head and excused herself. Arthur breathed deeply and promised himself tomorrow would be better. He ignored how false his thoughts sounded to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> First, I want to apologise for how long it's taken me to get this chapter out. I'm not gonna lie, I hit a bit of a writer's block and wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this series. I love the entire Merlin series, but I always struggle with following a canon story so this takes me a little longer to write.  
> Nevertheless, I love this series, and I love Merlin. It might take me a while to finish this series, but I will be working on it this summer.   
> Thank you to all who have been following and commenting! You keep me going.  
> Happy reading!


	3. Sins of the Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have not read "Arthur Knows Something" in a while. I'd like to remind you that Arthur already knows Uther used magic to ensure Ygraine conceived him. However, since it was Gaius he learned the information from, he was assured that Uther never intended Ygraine to pay the price. He thought it'd be his own life taken.  
> Arthur didn't fly into a murderous rampage, but it was the breaking point for Arthur, and the reason for his main duty vs moral struggle.
> 
> This will become important for obvious reasons late in the chapter.

It was only a fortnight later that the calm shattered. Uther was hosting a feast for the last Knight that had been inducted when fighting was heard outside the doors. All the Knights drew their swords as a Silver Knight entered the room. Arthur refused to let any of his men before him, and strode to the center of the formation. The opposing Knight came forward and cast down his gauntlet. 

Arthur grabbed it. “I accept your challenge. If I’m to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity.” 

To everyone’s surprise the helm was removed to reveal a woman with long blonde hair, braided on the sides only. 

“My name is Morgause.” With her challenge accepted, the woman disappeared, until the date of execution. 

Uther and Arthur convened with Geoffrey. They spent hours pouring over the tomes, at insistence from Uther, before Geoffrey came to a conclusion.

“I’ve searched records going back more than 300 years. I could find nothing that said a woman could not issue a challenge.”

“There must be someway to put a stop to this,” the King argued.

“According to the Knights’ Rules, it appears her challenge is perfectly valid.”

Arthur pushed forward his view. “It seems there’s nothing we could do.”

“We don’t know anything about this woman,” His father argued. “I will not let you face her in combat.”

“I accepted the challenge. If I refuse to fight, it’ll be seen as an act of cowardice.”

“She _killed_ five guards. You should not underestimate her.”

“I cannot demand that my Knights uphold the code, then be seen to break it myself. I must face her tomorrow.” His father clearly didn’t agree, but had no argument to that. Arthur excused himself, and spent the night practicing his work in preparation for the Morgause. He had no desire to fight a woman for glory in the battlefield, but she clearly had an issue against Camelot, and he would protect his city to his dying breath.

He had only a few hours of sleep, before dawn rose. Merlin woke him as usual, though his wake up call was less cheery than usual.

“Up and at ‘em! Laisy...daisy…. Wake up, Arthur.” Arthur removed his covers slowly. Merlin dressed him in his lighter garments, those that would be below his armor. Everything was done in silence, until Merlin started dressing him in his actual armor.

“She challenged you, knowing all the feats you’ve accomplished. Whatever happens, you are not to blame.” His Manservant stressed. The Prince took comfort in his words as he strode towards the battlefield. He may not be comfortable fighting a woman, but for the sake of Camelot, he would give it his all.

The crowd cheered as Arthur entered the pitch. Both combatants looked to the King as he announced the terms of the duel.

“The fight is by the Knights’ rules, and to the death.” Arthur felt compelled to speak to his female challenger one last time.

“I’m offering you a final chance to withdraw your challenge. I suggest you take it.” The woman stared silently at him. “Then you leave me no choice.” The Prince donned his helmet in preparation for a duel to the death. The woman attacked almost faster than he could follow. He might have underestimated her. 

She backed him into the defensive, and then withdrew. They circled each other, anticipating the others’ moves. Arthur barely caught her attack just enough to block a hit to his neck. They struck back and forth. His strike at her stomach was dogged as she struck at his chest.

She blocked. He struck again and again, until she lost the grip on her sword. He backed up enough for her to gather her sword again. They fenced once more, Arthur backing her up against the fence. He attacked, never letting up, until she rolled and he hit the fence itself. 

While he tried to pull his sword, she kicked him, causing him to lose his balance.

He fell to his back, helmet rolling off. The woman twirled her sword before striking against his chest. 

Arthur felt the cold tip of steel against his neck. He refused to blink. But in his last moments he remembered all that mattered to him. The moments that made him feel alive. 

The time Morgana disarmed him when they were but children. He hated her, but he couldn’t help but admire her. Merlin’s eyes sparking across the courtyard, before he ever knew who Arthur was. The first time Morgana willingly used magic in front of him. The fireball reflecting in her iris. Guinevere calling him out on his arrogance during the jousting tournament. If this was to be his end, he prayed they fared better.

Suddenly the woman removed her helmet and spoke to Arthur, “Make me a promise, and I will spare your life.”

“What is it you ask?”

“Come to me three days hence, and accept the challenge I set you.”

“And the nature of this challenge?”

“That is for me to decide. Do I have your word? That you will accept, no matter what?” Arthur thought through all the possible scenarios, and it seemed like the worst case was his death. He stared into her brown eyes.

“You have my word,” he swore. She removed her sword and offered a hand. He gripped it tightly as she pulled him to his feet. He was a little lost in shock that he still had his life. He vaguely recalled the blonde woman leaving the battlefield, next he knew Merlin was rushing towards him. 

“Come, Sire. We should ensure you’ve no permanent injuries.” Arthur numbly let his manservant lead him away, trying to reason how he had just lost the first duel/tournament since he had been a princeling. Merlin led him back to his chambers where a hot bath had already been prepared. His servant pulled each piece of armor from his body, careful of his various bruises and sores. Then led Arthur to his bath. The Prince relaxed into the hot water, allowing his muscles to soak up the water and loosen, as Merlin washed his back. Arthur’s favorite time had always been during a warm bath after a hard day’s work. That is until Merlin started washing a little lower, and Arthur remembered those inconvenient feelings he’d discovered last spring. 

Arthur’s hand suddenly shot forward to grab Merlin’s wrist, just as it crossed his navel. Merlin shot a wide eyed glance to his Prince. 

“Sire?” Arthur cleared his throat.

“That’s enough, Merlin. I’m grown enough to wash myself.” Merlin rolled his eyes, but let go of the cloth, used to his Master's strange moods. As Arthur didn’t have any more commands for him, he left the Prince to his nightly ritual and fell fast to sleep in his own chambers.

***

As dawn turned into noon Arthur decided to take Thulium out for a ride. He entered the courtyard in time to see the blonde warrior grooming her own horse.

“Congratulations on your victory. You’re a skillful swordsman-woman, swordswoman” The Prince stumbled over his sentence, attempting to avoid offence. The warrior strode towards him as Arthur held his ground. She grabbed Thulium’s head and gazed into his eyes. 

“You have a beautiful horse.” Arthur appreciated the compliment and hoped he only imagined the gold flashing in the woman’s hazel eyes.

“I shall expect to see you three days hence.”

“How will I find you?”

“When the time comes, you will know your way.” _Well that isn’t cryptic at all._ He thought in irritation, before responding.

“If I don’t show up, it might be because I don’t know where I’m going.” 

“The path you must follow will become clear to you,” She climbed aboard her horse. “I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve my sword.”

“I’m starting to wish I hadn’t,” the Prince retorted. 

“You showed yourself to be a man of honor. You inherited that trait from your mother.” With that the warrior rode off leaving Arthur in a shock. As he took Thulium out of the city, he tried to put the interaction out of his mind, and just enjoy his ride. He loved feeling the wind across his face and the freedom from expectations. 

He returned to Camelot a few hours before dusk. Before he was even able to deliver Thulium to the stables, a paige approached, carrying a message from Uther. Arthur read it over quickly before saying goodbye to his stallion. He found Uther at his war table, looking over innocuous documents.

“Father?”

“I’m to understand that you accepted a challenge from the warrior who challenged you yesterday?” Arthur swallowed thickly.

“That is correct.”

“And what is to be the nature of this challenge?” 

“She didn’t say. But I gave her my word that I would accept it no matter what.”

“You should never have made such a promise,” His inflection never changed, but Arthur could sense the condescension his father held towards him. “You have no idea what she might ask of you.”

“She had her sword to my throat. I had no choice.” The Prince tried to argue. The King waved his hand.

“I believe Morgause is an enchantress. How else could she have defeated you?” Arthur swallowed his pride.

“I don’t believe she was using magic.” 

“And you would know for certain if she were?” Without waiting for an answer, Uther continued, “Under no circumstances will you go to meet her, or accept this challenge.” 

“I gave her my word!” Arthur argued as he moved past the long table.

“I don’t care what you said to her. You will remain in Camelot.”

“I want to hear what she has to say about my mother.”

“She knows nothing! She’s lying. You will not go to her. I forbid it!”

“So I am to break my word?” Arthur challenged. Uther glared at his son and gestured to a guard. 

“Escort my son to his chambers. Under no circumstances will he be allowed to leave.”

“Your confining me to my chambers?” The disbelief was clear in the Prince’s voice.

“I’m protecting you from your own foolishness.” Arthur had no choice but to follow the guards back to his chambers. He spent the next hour fuming at his father, before settling on the window seat and chiseling at the wall with his dagger.

His isolation was interrupted by Merlin barging in carrying in a laundrey basket.

“Why are there guards outside the door?” The man attempted to whisper.

“My _father_ has confined me to my chambers, and has forbidden me from accepting Morgause’s challenge.”

“Oh, maybe he has a point.” Arthur removed his dagger and pierced his gaze on Merlin. “You don’t know what she might have asked you to do.”

“I _gave her my word_.” The Prince tried to implore the seriousness of this. Merlin barely paused a moment before shaking his head.

“So I take it we’re going anyway.” Arthur smirked.

“You’re smarter than you look. Get us some supplies. We’ll leave tonight. Oh, and Merlin, find a way to get me out of here.” Merlin sighed as if Arthur had placed the weight of the whole kingdom on his shoulders. Arthur refrained from smirking. He was sure somehow, between the magic and insanity, Merlin would be able to easily sneak him out of his chambers.

***

That night Merlin entered his chambers as usual, only this time he was carrying a rather heavy satchel.

“I’ve got the supplies.” He removed the satchel, but Arthur was stuck on Merlin’s stomach. He blinked, but the vision remained.

“Merlin, is it my imagination, or are you getting fat?” At that Merlin dropped the satchel to lift his shirt. Arthur couldn’t help but grin as he saw the rope wrapped around his servant’s waist. They set the rope along the floor, and Arthur tied it around his waist, before he opened his window. Arthur gulped as he looked at the drop below. He looked towards his wiry servant and couldn’t help his trepidation.

“Are you sure you’re strong enough to hold me?”

“Yeah, I’m stronger than I look,” Merlin responded, offended that he even had to ask. Arthur looked out the window one more time before making the jump outside. At the first jump, he felt the rope give way as he fell much faster than he intended. While it was faster than expected all was going well until he stopped rather suddenly.

“What are you doing,” Arthur called up, “lower the rope.” A pause and then a slightly frantic voice answered, “There is no more rope!”

Arthur took a deep breath to not explode.

“I don’t know if I can hold it too much longer!” Arthur breathed deeply.

“Merlin. Do not. Let go. Of that rope.”

Next thing the Prince knew, he was dropping at extraordinary speeds and neither his stomach, nor nose, would ever forgive him, as he landed face first in a pile of dung. He rolled over only to see two blue eyes gazing down at him from the tower above. He glowered as he made his way to his feet and sought out a stream. Luckily he was able to wash most of the dung away by the time Merlin finally managed to find him, Thulium and a spare in tow. The manservant opened his mouth and Arthur immediately held up a fist.

“Not. a. Word.” Merlin wisely kept his mouth shut as the two mounted and made their way into the forest. They rode until just before high noon when Arthur swore their luck had run out. Up until then, there was only really one path through the Darkling Woods, but at this point, there was a fork. The two stopped as Arthur considered his path.

“Which way?” His manservant asked, and Arthur led Thulium in a 50/50 guess. No sooner had Arthur tried to go down the left path, that Thulium neighed, and refused. Finally Arthur tried leading him down the right, and he happily followed. _So much for the golden eyes meaning nothing._ The Prince thought to himself. Merlin followed, but Arthur swore he could hear his grumblings. They rode silently for some time, before Merlin just had to interrupt the peace and quiet.

“What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don’t want to do?”

“I’m not expecting it to be _easy_ , Merlin. That’s why it’s called a challenge.”

“So you’d do anything she asked of you?”

“I gave her my word. It’s a question of honor.”

“What if she challenges you to do something even less honorable than breaking your word.”

“Will you stop rambling on?” Arthur bit out, annoyed that the thought had crossed his mind already. He still didn’t have an answer. “We’re in Odin’s territory. We could be attacked at any second.”

“I just think it’s strange to agree to do something when you don’t know what it is.”

“One more word out of you, Merlin, and you’ll be taking the challenge in my place.” Which of course was when they had to be attacked by Odin’s Knights. Arthur’s only warning was the _Thump!_ Of a crossbow bolt hitting a tree behind him, before he pulled Thulium around.

The Prince swiftly dismounted and drew his sword, just in time to block an incoming attacked. He parried a few blows, before knocking the knight off balance and stabbing him in the chest.

A cry from behind him, had the Prince spinning to see Merlin on the ground with a second knight baring down on him. 

Without stopping to think, Arthur pulled back his arm, and launched his sword towards the opposing knight’s back.

There was no time to ensure Merlin’s safety before more men were pouring out of the trees. Arthur ran to a fallen sword and grabbed it. He swung up, blocking an attack aimed for his neck. 

Right, left, left again. Parry, parry, withdraw. The men fought back and forth, this one being of far better skill than his comrades.

The men were locked in an embrace, swords aimed down, nearly touching the dirt. In an unsportsmanlike move, Arthur elbowed his attacker in the face and, as the man withdrew, slashed his exposed stomach.

Arthur spun at the ready, surveying the field. All the men were on the ground, none showing signs of life. Arthur nearly questioned the burning speer on the ground, until he remembered who was traveling with him. A quick assessment showed Merlin looking no worse for wear.

Arthur pointedly looked around, “As I was saying, these are Odin’s lands. Lets try to be a little more quiet, hmm, Merlin?”

The Prince stomped out the fire beneath the speer, ignoring Merlin’s grumbling. Arthur found his sword, cleaned it, and resheathed it as Merlin sidled up with his horse.

“Maybe we should turn back, Arthur. The woods could be full of Odin’s men.”

“You can go back if you want. I won’t stop you.”

“You don’t know anything about Morgause! You don’t know what she’s going to ask you to do! We don’t even know where we’re going! We’re following a horse!”

“Morgause said she knew my mother.” That stilled Merlin. When no remark came from the other man, Arthur swiftly remounted and followed Thulium once more.

***

They had to camp once overnight, but Arthur was restless and Merlin anxious. Not much was said as they ate what provisions Merlin packed and Arthur took first watch. They switched at midnight and Arthur’s dreams were filled with Morgause challenging him to kill Uther, lift the ban on magic, or some other impossible task. It was with great relief when Merlin woke him near Dawn. 

They rode hard for a few hours, until the came across a beautiful lake clearing. It was surrounded by mountains and trees, with a large waterfall crashing straight across from them. Thulium brought him right to the edge of the lake.

“Seems your horse has brought us to a dead end.” Merlin just had to say something.

Suddenly the horse started into the lake. Arthur swore, “Now where’s he going?!”

“I think you’re going to get wet!” Arthur could hear the laughter in Merlin’s voice.

“You don’t say.” As Thulium continued through the lake, it never rose above his chest. And so, Arthur held tight and hoped Morgause spell wasn’t a round-about way of killing him.

The waterfall turned out to be guarding the entrance to a cave. There was a slight cover of trees beyond the opposing cave mouth, and then Arthur had to pause as they crossed into another clearing. Before him stood the still well upheld ruins of a castle. Much of the castle was gone, but 2 strong tower remained standing tall, as well as part of the main hall. He heard Merlin riding up behind him, before stopping to stare.

“Where are we?”

“I don’t know,” with that, Thulium started forwards once more.

“If we weren’t sure Morgause was a sorcerer before, we can be certain of it now.” Arthur snapped his fingers.

“That’s how she defeated me before. She was using magic.” Merlin scoffed in his head. _Of course Arthur could only accept being defeated if it was by the way of magic._

Still he had to argue, “mm, it didn’t look like she was.”

“And what would you know about magic, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur smirked. A slight pause.

“Nothing.” Arthur rolled his eyes as Thulium finally brought them to a halt near a stone doorway into the castle. They dismounted and Arthur grabbed his sword from his riding sheath and added it to his belt. The sight that greeted them inside the doorway was rather discouraging, in the shape of an executioner’s block with an axe embedded in it. Arthur looked around, and when seeing no other sign of life, picked up the axe.

“Now what?”

“Maybe we should ask the horse,” came Merlin’s oh so helpful reply. Arthur glared and spun the axe a few times before replacing it in the block.

“Well, there’s no one here-”

“You kept your promise.” Merlin cursed quietly as Morgause appeared behind them. Dressed more like a Lady of court than the Knight that had challenged Arthur. Arthur held his ground as the intimidating witch drew nearer.

“What is the nature of this challenge you wish to set me?”

“Place your head on the block.” She demanded as she withdrew the axe. Arthur heard Merlin shuffling behind him as he carefully considered her demand.

“You gave me your word. That you would do anything I asked.” She reminded.

“Arthur don’t.” 

Arthur blocked out his voice as he stared at his challenger head on. Honor demanded he follow through with his promise. But duty reminded him that he was the only heir to the Camelot throne. He risked that duty everytime he led his Knight’s against their enemies. He risked that duty when he accepted her gauntlet three days ago. She could have just as easily killed him on the field and she would have been well within the Knights' rules. If this was a test, then he could not fail. And if it was not… well Uther would likely name Morgana as heir. She would have Merlin and Gwen to lean on, and hopefully Leon would still allow Lancelot to join the Knights once Uther was gone. Still staring her right in the eyes, Arthur moved to kneel at the block. He ignored Merlin’s voice as he bowed his head.

“I won’t let you do this!”

“Stay out of this, Merlin.” He felt the cool steel of the axe against his neck and swallowed thickly. Tuning out all thoughts. Arthur tensed, only to see the handle of the axe suddenly leaning against the block. _What?_

“You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon.” Morgause called as she walked away. Looking over her shoulder she continued, “and for that, I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires.”

“You said you knew my mother. Tell me all that you know about her.”

“Perhaps you would like to see her.” Arthur considered.

“I want that more than anything.”

“As you wish.” Arthur followed the woman through the stairs and into a courtyard.

“This will take some time to set up. I will need supplies, it will be best to cast at night.” The blonde enchantress looked to the Prince. “I’m sure by now you understand that this will require magic. Are you sure you wish to continue?” Arthur nodded in affirmation.

As the night drew near, Morgause began to set up candles along a stone table in the center of the room. Arthur and Merlin stood off to the side, attempting to stay out of the way. Arthur was nervous, the only benevolent magic he’d seen cast had been by Merlin or Morgana, two people he trusted more than anything in Albion. Morgause seemed like an honorable woman, but he knew next to nothing about her. He prayed this wasn’t a mistake.

Next to him, Merlin grew ever more nervous. The only sorcerers who’d taken interest in Arthur in the past had all been out for Pendragon blood. Who’s to say she was any different? She’d already challenged Arthur to lay his head on a chopping block. And Merlin could swear for a moment, her eyes showed a hunger. He was sure she was going to swing the axe. Maybe this was all a trick. Turning to Arthur, he voiced his concerns.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?”

“Uther won’t forgive you if he finds out you collaborated with a sorcerer.” Merlin was getting desperate now, bringing up his father.

“What if my father’s attitude toward magic is wrong?” Arthur theorized, distracting them both from what was occurring across the room.

“You really think that?” The hope in Merlin’s voice was painful. Arthur’s own softened in response.

“Perhaps it’s not as simple as he’d have us believe. Morgause is a sorcerer, and she has done us no harm. We have had more than our share of magic being used against us, but perhaps magic is more a tool, like my sword. In the right hands, magic could be used to help, to see those you’ve lost one last time…” Arthur said wistfully. Then getting back on track, “and in the wrong, it is used to kill and hurt.”

Merlin looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. Then his eyes flashed as remembered why they were here.

“We don’t actually know why she’s doing this.” Before Arthur could responde, Morgause called their attention.

“It is time.” She held out her hand, and Arthur slowly took it. Moving as she placed him.

“Close your eyes.” He did as told and felt her shift away as words of the Old Language rolled over him. He felt a changing of the wind as it picked up speed. Then just as quickly as it stopped, it felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Eyes still closed, he heard an unfamiliar female voice call his name. Hope crashing in his chest, he slowly opened his eyes. In front of him was a lovely young woman. Blonde hair, so like his own, eyes like the pale blue of a pond. Her dress was simple but ornate in a beautiful ivory, with gold embroidery. Her very countenance was regal.

“Arthur.” Ygraine Pendragon called again.

“Mother.” Arthur barely breathed the word.

“My son.” She called as she picked up he skirts and rushed across the clearing. Arthur stood in shock as her arms came around to hold him. He hadn’t dared hope he’d be able to touch his mother. As her arms tightened around him, he let his head fall to her neck and breathed her in. He felt safe and loved, something he’d dreamed about since he was a young boy and first understood that he would never have a mother.

“When I last held you, you were a tiny baby.” She whispered, holding tight. She quickly let go and grabbed him by the arms, drinking in his face. “I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious moments of my life.” 

She cradled his face in her palm and Arthur felt tears spring in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“It was my birth that caused you to die.” He said closing his eyes against the pain. His mother removed her hand, only to grip both of his tightly in her own.

“No, you are not to blame.”

“I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me.”

“Do not think that.” She cried as she pulled him once more into a hug. “It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened.” Arthur froze.

“Did you know before?” Ygraine pulled away to look at him confused.

“Did I know what before?”

“Did you know that Uther made a deal with the Old Religion before I was born?” A gasp was heard from outside. Ygraine shook her head sadly.

“No, and I will _never_ regret having you, Arthur. But no, I did not know about the deal. How do you know?” Arthur sighed. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with the limited time he had to speak to his mother.

“...I learned from one of the Court Advisors who was there at the time. He told me that Uther was desperate for an heir, and of the deal he made. How he thought that it was going to be his life given in exchange.” A certain light entered the former Queen’s eyes as she stared at her son.

“You mean… he didn’t betray me? He didn’t choose to have an heir over a wife?” Arthur gaped and grabbed his mother’s arms.

“No! Never. Uther has much to answer for since your death, but I can tell you he loved you dearly. The grief of your passing sent him mad with guilt. He knew a life must be given for a life to be made, but I do not think your husband ever bothered to check what life that would be. He assumed it would be his own.” Tears gathered in her eyes as she moved her hands up to grip his.

“You’ve no idea how happy that makes me to hear. Seeing you now, I would have given my life willingly. But knowing that the man I love did not intentionally sacrifice me… I can be at peace now.” She pressed their foreheads together, and Arthur closed his eyes, soaking in her presence. He felt a gust of wind and then the otherworldly feeling of magic disappeared, along with the touch of his mother. His eyes shot open and he reached for her.

“No!” He looked to Morgause, who did not look very pleased with him, and pleaded, “bring her back!”

“I cannot,” she replied coldly, “once the doorway is shut, it is shut forever.” She strode silently towards him. “Tell me, Arthur. How long have you known your father to be a hypocrite and murderer.”

Arthur swore silently as he slowly backed towards Merlin. He should have been more careful with his words in present company. Morgause had been friendly so far, but perhaps this had always been her play. Bring his mother back so he could hear of his father’s betrayal and fly into a murderous rage. He placed his hand on his sword cautiously and continued to back up, until he felt Merlin at his back.

“It’s true. I’ve known for some time that my father used magic to have me, and when that magic didn’t turn out the way he wanted, he blamed you instead of shouldering his own guilt. It took some time to sort out my feelings on the situation. I don’t agree with him, and I’ve done what I could to help those with magic when they’ve been caught in my kingdom, so long as they weren’t hurting anyone with it. But I refuse to commit Patricide and Regicide in one act, which is the only way I could take the throne from him at this moment. You may not agree with me, you may even want me dead for this, but I refuse to become the kind of man that would commit such an act.”

Morgause stared at him, eyes hard. Arthur steeled himself.

“I don’t want to fight you, Morgause. And if I do I’m sure I’d lose… I thank you for the gift you’ve given me, and I swear that I will do all I can to protect those innocents caught in Camelot. All I ask, is you let us go in peace. _Please_.”

Time stood still as the two stared in a silent battle of wills. Arthur felt a shift from Merlin and hoped he didn’t so something foolish like attack Morgause. Another tense moment passed, and Arthur had the strangest feeling that more was taking place than just the simple battle of wills between the two. Finally, Morgause tilted her head ever so slightly.

“Very well, Pendragon. I will allow you to leave. But I make you this promise. If a single drop of innocent magic blood is spilled, if word spreads of a single attack from Camelot on the Druids, or Uther Pendragon so much as speaks of another purge, and you do nothing,” here her voice darkened and her eyes held vengeance, “I will hold you alone responsible, and my retribution will be felt throughout your precious Camelot. The power of Nimueh will be but a small stream compared to what I can wreak.” 

Arthur felt the power in her words and nodded in understanding. He blindly guided Merlin towards the exit, never taking his eye off the sorceress. As soon as they hit the stone steps, the men turned and ran. Arthur jumped astride Thulium and urged him into a gallop, Merlin just behind. He rode them hard, well through the night, until the fingers of dawn appeared. Finally, Arthur slowed them to a stop and moved them off the main road. Both horses were near foaming at the mouth from the hard ride, but it looked like for now at least, they were safe from magic's wrath. It was unfortunate that Athur didnt know any rivers or streams nearby, but hopefully a few hours rest would allow for a gentle trot later in the day.

The horses were secured to trees and Arthur blindly pulled his pack to the ground. With the adrenaline spike falling, and after staying up through the night, Arthur could feel his eyelids pulling for sleep. The Prince looked to his equally exhausted manservant and ordered him on first watch. Merlin would likely fall asleep in the middle of it, but his magic never failed to protect them when his eyes did. The magic was certainly more reliable than Arthur's own wits at the moment. 

It felt like no time at all when Arthur was shaken awake. Judging by the sun it had only been a few hours. Merlin looked dead on his feet, but for once it seemed he hadn't fallen asleep. Merlin mumbled something before he very well collapsed on his own roll. Within moments he was snoring. Arthur shook his head. The man hadn't even grabbed his blanket. Arthur grabbed his own blanket and gently covered his manservant. With nothing else to do, the Prince pondered Morgause's actions as he kept watch on their surroundings. His mother felt and seemed real when they conversed, and Morgause appeared to be benevolent until after the meeting. But perhaps it had all been a fabrication. If Morgause knew the truth about his conception, perhaps she was hoping to send him into a rage. But if that's the case she'd have no way of knowing his mother would mention the topic; unless it wasnt actually his mother.

Athur shook his head at that thought. He didn't believe that. He _couldn't._ The woman had looked so like him, and her relief at hearing that Uther hadn't purposely sacrificed her was too real to be an act. Besides, if she had really been a trick, surely she wouldve argued more. Refused to dismiss Uthers blame in that act. Arthur smiled. No, he had truly met his mother last night.

Which must mean that Morgause's anger mainly stemmed from believing Arthur no different from his father. If that were the case then he would just have to prove her wrong. He would be the Once and Future King. His mind drifted as the sun rose higher, until Arthur registered that it was nearly noon. Standing up and stretching, Arthur quietly started packing up the minimal camp they had. The rumble of his stomach reminded him that hadn't eaten since midday yesterday. The Prince finished packing and moved to wake Merlin.

The Warlock batted at his hand when he tried to shake him.

" _Mer_ lin. We've still got a long ride ahead of us. Wake up!" Baleful blue eyes watched him over his blanket.

"What kind of time is this to get up?" Arthur smirked.

"Nearly noon, Merlin. I knew you were lazy, but I didn't know you were quite such a layabout."

Merlin grumbled as he started to extract himself from his roll. He started to fold up the blanket before he realized the much finer quality than his own. A dark blush graced the Warlock's features as he realized who it belonged to. He quickly rolled it up and silently passed it to his Prince. Arthur remained impassive but couldn't help but preen internally at having caused that blush.

"We should get moving if we want to make it to Camelot before midnight. If I remember correctly, there's a shallow stream about an hour ahead of us. We can ride lightly until then and give the horses a chance to hydrate. We can eat while we ride." Merlin nodded along and within minutes they were ready to move. They rode in silence for a few minutes before Merlin braved his thoughts.

"Arthur… that promise you made Morgause. Did you mean it?"

He received no response and for awhile Merlin wondered if Arthur would ignore him. 

"Yes," he answered quietly. "After Mordred… well I had to take a step back and think over everything. He was a young boy whose only crime was being born a Druid. There's no proof that all Druids even have magic; they're simply sympathetic. Which is crime enough for death." He ended bitterly.

"...and your father's deal. How did you find out about that?" Arthur remained quiet as he thought of the best way to explain hinself.

"After I had my doubts I went to Gaius. I hoped he might help me sort through my doubts. Eventually talk turned towards why my father eventually banned magic and, after he made me swear not to react until he got through the whole story, he told me it all… I confess, I wasnt sure how to feel after that. The crimes I've committed against sorcerers on his orders… because I _trusted_ him. I wanted to hate him, to blame him. But it was my sword that ended those lives. It's my conscious that must bare it." Arthur stared ahead, ignoring the tightness of his throat.

Merlin's voice echoed from behind him. "Be grateful for that conscience, Arthur. It is what will make you a _just_ King. It's why you wont make your father's mistakes." Arthur's smile in response was left unseen by Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that the show never confirmed if it was the real Ygraine Morgause summoned or not, but for the sake of this story I'm going to say it was. If she learned that Uther went to Nimueh, then it's possible she had drawn enough from Arthur's character to assume the topic of Ygraine's death would come up either way. And if it truly was Ygraine, I'd think she would harbor no ill will towards Uther once she discovered that he had never intended for her to die.


	4. Author's Note

Hi all!

First I want to apologize to all my readers who have been waiting for a new chapter, and a special thanks to HetaRosFangirl for continually giving me beautiful comments on my work. I recently moved apartments as well as started a second job so life has been a little busy for me lately. I wanted to let you all know that I'm definitely not abandoning this work. I'm in the process of writing a new chapter, but as some of you may have noticed I've bumped the chapter expectation up a couple numbers. I originally intended to follow pretty close to canon for this season, but Arthur and Morgana keep adding more to their own stories (I don't know where this is coming from, Morgana was never even supposed to be a main character but sometimes the characters write themselves). Anyways, I tried to get the next chapter out this week but I'd rather give you a good quality chapter than one written for speed so expect a few more days before a post. At the latest I will be sure to have it out by this coming weekend. My goal is to have a chapter up every Saturday, but depending on how busy this internship keeps me, I might be posting every other week. Regardless, this segment of A New Age only has a few a chapters to go. Thank you to all of those still following this story!

Love you all,

Sassy_Writer


	5. The Boiling Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's been given a bracelet to help her visions by a woman claiming to be her sister. Arthur is reeling from the experience of finally meeting his mother only to be warned by a Priestess of the Old Religion that he will not be allowed to blindly follow his father's path without consequences. Neither are sure what to make of their experiences, and both know that things are quickly changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your encouraging comments on my last post! I know we're all going through hard times right now with the world wide pandemic and I hope all of you are being careful and staying healthy. Warning: This chapter is a little more speach and politics heavy than the past. Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy it!

To say Uther was displeased with Arthur’s little breakout would be an understatement. Arthur spent every night for a week in the dungeons, guarded by a select few of Uther’s Honor Guard. He was let out at dawn to attend any council meetings required, continue training his Knights, and complete any other Princely duties required of him. He was never seen without a guard shadowing him during the days, he had prisoners fare for breakfast and dinner, and was kept chained throughout the night.

Uther was quickly reaching his limit of Arthur’s disobedience.

Merlin followed Arthur dutifully during the days, which were otherwise uneventful. And for his first night out of the dungeon, Merlin made sure to have a steaming bath ready as soon as he entered his chambers. As had become their new habit, he left the bath near his changing room, and proceeded to take Arthur’s training gear down to the armory to clean and polish. After enough time passed for Arthur to relax, clean, and dress, Merlin returned, with a brief pitstop to the kitchens for his dinner. He entered Arthur’s chambers without knocking, to find him and Morgana looking in serious conversation. Their twin gazes snapped to him as he entered. Merlin attempted to keep the curiosity off his face as he proceeded to set the tray out on the table.

“Did you already eat, Lady Morgana? I’m afraid I didn’t know to bring enough for two.” He asked respectfully. Arthur waved him away.

“She’s fine. Thank you, Merlin. You’re excused for the night.”

Merlin blinked at the abrupt dismissal, but left without further comment. Gaius wanted him to clean the leach tank tomorrow morning, and he could certainly use a good nights rest before tackling that nightmare.

* * *

Arthur waited until the door was firmly closed behind Merlin’s retreating back before continuing their conversation. He eyed the bracelet she’d just shown him once more. It was a rather stunning bracelet. A good quality silver with gold embellishments.

“She told you it was a healing bracelet, and you’re sure you’ve had no negative effects from it?”

“None. It has however calmed my nightmares. Just as she claimed.” Arthur nodded. “If she truly is your half sister, then perhaps she bares you no ill will. I’m still not sure what to make of her actions after the duel, but I’d say that as long as you don’t start to fear it’s affecting you unduly, then we have nothing to fear from the bracelet.”

“And what of Uther?” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“What of him?”

“He’s becoming more unstable, Arthur. He still hasn’t regained the faith of the people yet, and despite his care, rumors are spreading like wildfire over a split between King and Prince. Not to mention the trouble this could cause with Morgause.”

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re right. I’ve spent enough time hoping that things could progress naturally without consequences. I still don’t believe the King truly mad, and I stand by my former statement against regicide-” His raised hand stopped Morgana’s comment. “That doesn’t mean I can’t take the throne early through legal means. If the King is proven to be breaking his own laws or a Vote of No Confidence is passed by ⅔ majority council then rule will fall to the Heir. I will start sending out feelers within my Knights to see who I could confidently claim on my side in case of a coup. Leon I’m nearly positive would follow my lead; same goes for Bedivere, Kay and possibly young Galahad. Bors will follow if things are done by the book, the others…

As for you, I want you to start feeling out the rest of the court. See which Lords and Ladies are discontent with recent happenings and if any may be sympathetic to magic, obviously not as easy a task as it sounds. I’d like to get a feel for the common people and servants as well, but I think we can reasonably guess how they would feel.”

“Be that as it may, it wouldn’t hurt to set Gwen and Lancelot out.”

“Should we really involve them?”

Morgana raised a perfectly shaped brow. “Should I trust Gwen any less than you do Merlin? Besides she’s one of the few people I know who has friends in every corner of the city, and Lancelot is your in to the castle Guard.”

“Very well. We play this close to our chest; too many people involved and we’re bound to get caught before any change is accomplished. Whatever happens, something tells me we won’t have peace for quite a long while.” Neither had much to say after that, both lost to their brooding or scheming.

* * *

The following two days were strange days indeed. As Merlin was busy helping Gaius with an outbreak in the lower town, Arthur got busy enacting phase 1 of his plan. With no new Knights to test or initiate, Arthur decided instead to have a morning of faux tournaments. Knights were paired off in branches, and if it was rigged so that Leon, Bedivere, Kay, and Galahad would wind up the top of each branch competing, well no one would dare question it. As Leon beat Bedivere and Kay beat Galahad, the rest of the Knights started taking bets on the duel between Leon and Kay. Leon had the most obvious experience, and he was Arthur’s second in command. Kay was younger but of a heavier build and unknown fighting style; he stood a small chance against Leon.

Arthur was pleased to see Kay did indeed last against Leon for nearly 2 minutes before being swiftly disarmed. Arthur was the first to start applauding.

“Well done men! That was quite the sport, any newcomers seeking to join our ranks will have the work cut out for them. Leon, Kay, Bedivere, Galahad, I’d like to speak to you for a moment. The rest of you, well done and go take a bath before your women refuse to touch you!” Baudy laughs were heard as the majority of Camelot’s Knights descended on the armory, the select four making their way to the Prince.

“Sire?”

“I wanted to give you my own compliments men. Leon, you never fail to remind me why you are, and will remain, my Second. Bedivere, that was some fancy footwork you had out there, against any but Leon you would have surely won. Kay, that was an excellent mix of brute force and keeping your opponent on the defence. Galahad, you’ve only been with us for a few months, but already I can see you have the potential to be one of the best. If none of you have plans tonight, I’d like to take you out, we can relax and perhaps discuss future possibilities for you all.” The Knights quickly confirmed they were available and Arthur left to find Morgana, ignoring the suspicious glance he received from his Second.

He caught her as she was exiting the Ladies Garden. “Morgana! If you have a moment, I have something to discuss with you.” 

Morgana appraised him before turning to the other women. “My apologies, but as the Prince calls, so must I go.”

“Of course, my Lady.”

“Farewell.”

“My Lady. My Lord.” The three minor Ladies excused themselves as the royals turned to take a route through the Lovers Knot, a maze of hedges that formed a heart wrapped by a Turk’s Head knot and bloomed with Celosias every fall.

“There’s a reason for this meeting I presume?” Morgana asked, ensuring her voice was low.

“Indeed. I’ve set up a meeting at the Rising Sun tonight. It would be appreciated if it was a little more difficult than usual for people to overhear any conversations that might come to pass while there.”

“Hmmm. Presumably you’ll be at the usual reserved booth.” At his nod she continued. “A certain individual has been working on something new recently. Should you happen to run into them an hour before your meeting time, they might be able to provide you with something for tonight.”

“Excellent, you may let them know to expect me in the shortest time it has taken you to disarm me.” _Otherwise known as just over 3 minutes, or 3 hours from now_. 

They easily found their way out of the maze shortly thereafter and split for their own duties.

* * *

Half past four found Arthur making his way towards Morgana’s chambers. With a brief knock he was admitted into her, blessedly empty, room. The woman in question glanced up from her dresser upon his entrance.

“Arthur, excellent. Come here.” He followed her instructions and his gaze fell upon a simple button lying on her vanity. The button didn’t seem anything out of the ordinary, about the size of a thumbnail with a brassy color to it. And yet, it had an otherworldly feel to it.

“...Arthur? Camelot to Arthur?” His gaze snapped back to the Ward’s. “Thank you. One would think that I’m not the one supplying you with important and dangerous artifacts.” Arthur barely resisted rolling his eyes.

“Morgana.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Please, Arthur, you’re much too easy. As I was saying in the garden, I’ve been working on something for the last couple of weeks. And before you say anything, no I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it was all that important. It’s really just a variation on the spells I usually use to disguise us each week… Now if you wanted me to disguise your booth at the Sun the way I normally do, it would require me to get there ahead of your group, spread the spells undetected and then wait until you were finished to dispel the spells. As you can imagine there are far too many variables that would come with that plan. It’s far too risky. On the other hand, I’ve been working on more of a portable diffusion device for awhile. This object would cast approximately a meter wide diameter protection. Anyone outside this diameter would only hear innocuous conversation of weather, courting, or tournaments, each to the purveyors interests. Meanwhile, so long as all interested parties remain in the correct distance you may discuss any classified information without fear of being overheard.”

“Such a device would certainly be commendable. Are you sure it works?” Morgana’s glare could’ve flattened a scarecrow.

“Do you think I would offer such a thing without being sure it would work. Even if you wouldn’t make a far better King than your father, were you caught it would be far too easy to trace steps back to me.” 

“Of course, ‘Gana. You would never allow yourself to fall under suspicion so easily.” Arthur’s voice was filled with long suffering amusement. Morgana sniffed.

“Of course not… Well, what are you waiting for?” Arthur cast an alarmed glance towards her. “ _The button,_ ” She exasperated. “I don’t have it there laying for no reason. And it certainly doesn’t go with any of my clothes.” Arthur hid a smile.

“Of course, Morgana. Thank you.”

“Say nothing of it. Use it tonight and then keep it hidden. Only use it in the most direst of moments. It wouldn’t due to have it found before we’re ready.” This time Arthur didn’t bother hiding his eye roll.

“I’m not an idiot, Morgana. I know how much we’re both risking in this.”

“Good. Now unless you have anything more to say I do believe you have Knights of yours to amuse at the tavern.” She responded as she moved to her bed, grabbing a scroll on her way.

“Good night, Morgana.” Arthur said as he left, hearing a faint reply in return.

* * *

Arthur made sure to arrive at the Rising Sun a few minutes before the rest of the party was expected, and order five pints of the finest ale provided. He waited anxiously debating how best to bring up this division. Just as he was debating downing his own pint in one go, he saw Kay and Galahad making their way towards him. He raised his cup in greeting as they slid onto either side of the rounded booth, leaving Arthur in the middle and least likely to interact with the staff. 

Galahad was the first to speak, though quietly as was his nature. “Thank you, Sire. It’s an honor to be asked to drink with you.” 

Arthur waved him away, “Think nothing of it. You more than proved yourself worthy at the tournament today and I’d like nothing better than to get to know you. You as well, Kay. I understand your father served with my own and Sir Gorlois against Essetir before the Purge.”

Kay, who had just downed half his pint, took a moment to wipe his mouth before responding. “Aye, the bastard quite loved taking his share of the battlefield after every fight.” Arthur nodded.

“I see.” Luckily that was when Leon and Bedivere arrived. Arthur tried to stand to greet his Second, only to realize he was cut off by the table and booth on all sides.

“Leon! Good to see you!” The auburn Knight gave a slight smile as he slid in next to Kay. The five men exchanged greetings as they settled in and grabbed their drinks. Once everyone had settled in, Arthur subtly slipped the button onto the center of the table. They downed their first drinks as they cheerfully discussed the duels and Kay’s terrible attempt to seduce Gaya, the florist’s daughter. As things settled down Arthur attempted to subtly change the subject.

“Leon, I noticed the King recently added three separate patrols through the Southern part of the Darkling Woods to your patrol, do you know why?” At this, the Knight visibly shifted.

“I believe it’s due to suspicions of Druid activity, Sire.” Arthur hummed.

“Are the Druid’s spreading sedition?”

“...I would not know, Sire.”

“The only Kingdoms south of us are Gawant and Nemeth. Both loyal allies of yet. Have any of your patrols come across reason to suspect treachery from them?”

“Of course not!” Leon nearly exploded. A deep breath, “Lord Godwyn is a much known ally of your father’s and Nemeth has prided itself on neutrality in most matters.” Arthur hummed.

“So the only reason to increase patrol would be because of Druids?” After a moment Leon nodded.

“I see. Is there reason to watch the Druids so closely?” The quad cast wary glances. Finally Bedivere spoke.

“Druids are known magic sympathisers. The King is of course wary of such actions.” Arthur nodded along.

“Of course. Magic must be watched for, after all the troll must have used magic to spell the King and lets not forget the Witchfinder. The corruption he uncovered, or the young Druid boy that managed to escape our capture.” During all of this Arthur skillfully kept an eye on his Knights’ reactions. Leon’s expression didn’t change one iota, of which Arthur was unsurprised. When one reported to the King on the daily, one must ensure that their personal feelings were never seen. Bedivere flinched ever so slightly when Mordred was mentioned, Kay grinned up until the Witchfinder, and Galahad looked vaguely discomfited by the entire line of talk. Arthur catalogued each of these reactions before lounging into his seat.

“Apologies all! Sometimes a Prince doesn’t know when to let duties lie rest. A round on me!” At this the men all looked lively once more. The rest of the night commenced with baudy cheers and Arthur laying the tab for the royal accountant. He was rather surprisingly drunk when he made his stumbling way back to his own chambers.

The following fortnight found him catching up with each of his fellow Knights. Galahad Arthur would have to make a decision about at a later date. He had known him for the shortest time, and his emotions were too hard to pin down. Kay was also young and known to be a carefree indivdual until his anger was ignited. Leon was the hardest to get alone, as his Second, he tended to lead opposite patrols to the Prince. Bedivere was the only other Knight he’d known nearly as long as Leon. While he’d never been explicit about it, Arthur always had a feeling that Bedivere disapproved of his arrogant and selfish actions before Merlin entered his life. Since then, he’d found Bedivere to be a pleasant conversationalist, and if Leon were ever unwell, he would trust the other Knight with his Second’s duties. Luckily he was also the easiest to find alone. It was only two days after their gathering that Arthur found the Knight readying a mare for a ride. Arthur approached him.

“Bedivere! I see you’re readying for a ride, would you mind if Thulium and I join you? He’s been cooped up for so long you see.” 

“Of course, Sire. I was just planning a short ride to the edge of the Darkling Woods.” The older man offered cautiously.

“Perfect. It’d be good to get a bit of fresh air.” Without further ado, the two men readied their horses and set out for the southern woods at a decent trot. Once they reached the border, Arthur took the lead and led the two down a path that circled a nice clearing and wound back to the main highway. The older Knight was clearly wary about the Crown Prince’s intentions and remained steadfastly silent. Once they were well within the forest and Arthur thought Bedivere would have a hard time making his way back to the palace before him should he choose to run, he decided to continue his interrogation.

“So, Bedivere, you’ve been with us for a few awhile. What have you thought of the recent surge in magical unrest?” 

“...It’s been unfortunate, Sire.”

“Oh?”

“The troll reminded us that even the greatest of us are not unaffected, and the Witchfinder showed that we should never take a man by his word alone. Through both, you showed the people that their faith in their Prince was not undue.” Bedivere calmly replied and Arthur couldn’t help but preen at the compliment. Shaking his head to refocus, the Prince looked for the necessary footing he needed for his questing.

“Speaking of the Witchfinder, say he had accused, and proved, that a woman was a witch, whose only crime was curing her father of the plague. Should she be executed?” Bedivere glanced at his prince. He swallowed deeply.

“Of course. She used magic.” He answered, voice tightly controlled. Arthur nodded amiably. “Of course she would then be executed by pyre as befit her crime.” Arthur responded unperturbed. 

The Knight took a deep breath before responding, “As befits the law.” Arthur cursed his Knight’s for their own self preservation. If he was going to get any sort of commitment, he’d have to make the first move. With a heave Arthur urged Thulium forward and then sideways, blocking the path before Bedivere. Nothing but a tightening around the Knight’s mouth displayed his discomfort.

“Sire?”

“Fear not, Bedivere. I require privacy for what we are to discuss… and I cannot implore enough how important it is that nothing we speak of leaves this forest.” With no response forthcoming, Arthur continued, remembering the only topic that had made the Knight before him disturbed. “Rumors abound on how the Druid Boy escaped the King’s grasp after the Elder was killed. The truth is, he had help from the inside… I had my doubts about hunting down a young child for execution, but it wasn’t until I caught the King’s Ward attempting to free him, that I got the courage to follow my instincts. She was confined to her rooms and dined in apology with the King, while I… I committed treason.” This last bit was barely above a whisper. A pause as the Prince gathered himself.

“I love my father, and in most aspects he is still a good and just King. But, since Mordred, I’ve seen more and more pain caused by my father’s stance. The Witchfinder and Silver Knight showed two different sides to the King. We saw his fevered paranoia with the Witchfinder, and how quickly he threw loyal advisors to the flame on the word of a foreigner. And Morgause, what the King refused to allow become common knowledge is that she is a powerful sorceress. I went to her, alone and swearing to do whatever task she asked of me. She bade me lay my head upon the executioner’s block, I did, and she spared me. A woman who had every right to hate my father and want me dead, _spared me_. 

I have come to realize that while I detest the thought of overthrowing my father, my first and foremost duty is to my people. The King’s fear of looking weak has him targeting innocent townspeople, his citizens are terrified to so much as hope for a miracle, and after my encounter with Morgause, I’ve seen it will do more harm then good to bend to his wishes. Bedivere, I have no wish to dethrone the King, and in fact my plan is to continue watching, protecting the people as their Prince, and should another innocent be imprisoned, I will do as I did for Mordred. However, should my father order a mass enslavement and execution of Druid sympathisers, or start this Kingdom on another Purge, I will be forced to step in on behalf of my people. My only hope to avoid civil war and unnecessary bloodshed is if my Knights will stand by me, and are forewarned of the possibility.

I do not relish the thought of a coup, but I must do what is necessary for Camelot. I speak to you now, because I hope that you can see the same madness that I have seen, and that when the time comes, I’ll have your support.” Neither spoke for neigh on a minute. Arthur exuding a confidence his sweaty palms betrayed, and Bedivere searching for signs of deceit.

“To even sympathise with what you have said this day, could get my head on a block, and dishonor my family forever. You yourself have said that the King’s paranoia is growing. Why should I believe that the Crown Prince should speak to me of magic and sedition, rather than the King sending out his son to see which of his Knights may be falling to witchcraft and treason?”

“I suppose that depends, Ser Bedivere, on what kind of Prince you believe you follow.” The Prince answered coldly. “One who blindly follows what his King orders. Or one who has learned to do the _right thing_ even if it’s not the comfortable thing.”

Both men cooly watched each other until Bedivere’s sharp nod.

“I suppose we’ll see.” With that, he backed up his mare, jerked around, and urged her back to Camelot. Arthur let him go, believing that for now, the Knight would not dare utter a word.

By the time Arthur made it back to the palace, he was feeling rather good about how that conversation had gone. That was, until he was assaulted on his way back to his chambers. He hadn’t even realized he was passing one of the servants passageways, until he was roughly pulled inside and the wall sealed behind him. He may have felt more panic, if he didn’t recognise the perfectly manicured nails that were digging into his bicep. As it was, he was only mildly petrified.

“Morgana, to what do I owe this unseemly surprise?”

“Oh I don’t know Arthur. I was just thinking about how Sir Bedivere was seen riding out alone with you into the Darkling Woods, only to return to the courtyard as if the winds of death were on his tail. You wouldn’t have anything to do with that, now would you?” Her grip tightened ever so slightly.

“Now Morgana,” He started, quickly trying to break her grip. “All I did was have a little conversation with him. One we both need in order to move forward.”

“And what _exactly_ did this conversation consist of?”

“Don’t you think this conversation should be held in more private company.” Morgana rolled her eyes.

“Very well, we shall go to mine.” Without further comment, she sauntered down the passage and Arthur had no choice but to follow. Upon arrival, Arthur proceeded to summarize the experience in the forest, only to be thoroughly berated by Morgana for his “irresponsible, pigheaded way of blurting out all incrimonatory information.” According to Morgana, they both needed to keep an ear out for whispers of a coup against the King, or Morgana’s own treachery in regards to Mordred. Arthur admitted that he should have left Morgana’s involvement anonymous, but Bedivere was too experienced a Knight for Arthur to get any hint of magic sympathy from, without sacrificing at least a little himself. She called him a stubborn idiot, he called her a self-righteous know-it-all and stormed off to his own chambers.

The following week resulted in a tense stand-off. Morgana and Arthur were on strained terms, barbs rolling off more quickly than endearments. Arthur also noticed a change in Ser Bedivere. While the Knight was careful not to change his habits, there was a certain tense set to his shoulders at all times, and Arthur noticed, he was sure never to be alone with the Prince again. In the end, when no fracturing within the Knights was apparent, and no whispers of treason was heard throughout the court, Morgana was forced to admit she may have been too harsh. But she still made Arthur swear to be more subtle in the future. Bedivere also appeared to come to the understanding that there had been no tricks, and he wasn’t about to be arrested for conspiracy to commit treason. On the eighth day following their ride to the woods, when Arthur caught his eye the Knight nodded steadily. Arthur would have his support.

* * *

The next Knight on his list was Leon. He would be both the easiest and the hardest for Arthur. Leon was easily the closest Knight to Arthur, and in recent months they had grown more towards brotherhood than comrades. But Leon was also a staunchly loyal man, and followed the law to the letter. With Morgana’s warning ringing in his ears, he knew he’d have to go about this confrontation logically and with the law behind him.

His chance came at the end of the latest council meeting, after Leon had given the latest report on the Druid disappearances throughout the surrounding landscape. The council was dismissed and Arthur caught his Second’s attention as he was leaving.

“Walk with me, Leon?” The Knight nodded his acquiescence and fell in line beside the Prince.

“I want to thank you, Leon. You have been loyal to the Crown since long before your appointment as my Second.” Leon nodded his thanks and Arthur took a good look at the lines around his mouth, the shadows under his eyes. “You look tired. You know you are allowed a break, Leon. There are few I trust as much as you, but if we are spreading you too thin, then I will find someone else to cover the extra patrols.”

Leon smiled wanely. “Thank you, Sire, but I can handle it. If I cannot handle a few extra patrols and council meetings, what use am I as your Second?” Arthur shook his head.

“You are my Second for more reasons than just the grunt work.” Arthur was grateful to see his chamber doors coming into view. “You know, Leon, that I value your advice as much as I do your sword watching my back.” With a wave from the Prince, Leon followed him into his main chamber. “In fact, there is something most serious of which I must speak with you.” Leon’s face smoothed into what Arthur dubbed his ‘grave news’ face. He made sure they were within distance of his desk, where a certain innocuous button lay. Arthur sat behind it and urged Leon into one across from him.

“I will tell you this. What we are about to discuss will not be pleasant, nor do I take joy in it, but I would be greatly relieved to have you by my side. In fact, I’m not sure this will be at all possible without you. You are one of the oldest of my Knights, or at least of the ones that were chosen by me alone. You’ve seen the many seasons this Kingdom has flourished, and sadly floundered. As you are 8 years my senior, you’ve also seen Camelot with and without magic. All my life I have seen pain caused by magic. Plagues have cursed us, famine too; I’ve seen witches disguise themselves as others for a chance at the King or myself, and we’ve had tournaments infiltrated by assassins.

I also saw a unicorn rise again and famine lifted, after true remorse was shown. Magic has been used to heal the dying, and cast out bandits attacking an innocent village.” Vaguely Arthur noted Leon’s face closing off, but he had no choice but to continue. “In recent times, I’ve seen a King sentence a trusted advisor to death on the word of another, a sorceress spare my life at no gain to herself, and the Druids have never openly attacked, even after our King attempted to kill one of their young ones. It is events like this which have caused me to wonder at a very dangerous question: _Is all magic truly evil?_ ”

“Sire-” Arthur raised his hand.

“I know what you’re expected to say, and perhaps you even believe it, but there is more. Recently I’ve been informed that while I remain Crown Prince, the Old Religion will not exact revenge for crimes of the past. However, should one innocent drop of magical blood be spilled due to the King’s laws or my own inaction, retribution will be swift, and it is doubtful Camelot will remain standing.” Deep silence greeted that statement. 

“How reliable is this magical source, Sire?”

“Very.”

“Morgause?” Arthur glanced shrewdly at him.

“How long have you suspected?”

“Since she left. She approached Thulium and in the 2 days after, his behavior was most strange. It was also after that confrontation that we had that _interesting_ talk of Druids in the Sun.” Arthur smiled wryly.

“I was rather obvious about that, wasn’t I?”

“Arthur, what is it you hope to accomplish here? Surely even you wouldn’t speak of treason so openly.”

“No, well not exactly… I do not wish to overthrow the King. However, my first and foremost duty is to the protection of my people. My father’s laws on magic have often enough made us a target for magic attacks, which while dangerous, is not in itself a crime. What is a crime, is the King outlawing a practice, nay _a people_ , because he once had dealings with them and couldn’t stomach the results.” For the first time since this conversation began, Leon allowed his surprise to show.

“Are you implying that…”

“My father dabbled with magic? Yes.” The Prince confirmed grimly. “I was told, some time ago, that before my birth, my father employed the help of a Hight Priestess to ensure conception. Which granted my father the birth of his son, but the price for this was the life of my mother. Before you doubt my source Leon, let me tell you that this man was a court advisor even then, that he made me swear not to act rashly at the news, and that I trust him as much as I trust Merlin.” Leon was one of the few close enough to know just how few people fit into that category.” He nodded.

“Where does this leave us, Sire?”

“In a very dangerous situation. Sir Leon, you are the very personification of what a Knight should be. You are loyal and kind and true. You follow the letter of the law and would happily lay down your life for any of your fellow men. In a better world I would not have to ask this of you, but here and now, I must think of the future of my people. While I hope it’s not necessary, I must ask you, if the time comes and I must confront the King with his crimes against Camelot, can I trust you to have my back?”

Arthur watched Leon solemnly as the Knight thought everything through.

“My Prince, were you to speak to me of this two years ago, I would have thought it nothing more than you following the King’s orders to ferret out traitors and dissenters. You were a Prince who followed his King’s orders without thought or hesitation. The last few years I have seen you imprisoned for disobeying direct orders to save a servant, argue against the King for the sake of a peasant who wanted to be a Knight, and now willing to go beyond your own comfort and safety to plan for the safety of the people. Though I feel dread in my stomach, and fear that this makes me an oathbreaker and disserter, should the time come, your Second will remain at your side.” Arthur released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and stood, holding out his arm. Leon grasped it firmly.

“Thank you, Leon. I truly hope this planning will be for naught.” The Knight nodded and took his cue to excuse himself. Arthur collopsed back into his chair. He was not meant for this kind of plotting. It made him feel sick and tired all the time. 

Arthur shot up. He needed to do something. Get out of the city for awhile, and remind himself who he really was. With that in mind Arthur sent off two runners, one to find Merlin and tell him to pack for a three day hunt, and the other to find his father and excuse himself from duties for the the coming days. Arthur nodded, satisfied. Three days in the forest camping alone with Merlin and allowing him to chase off all the good game sounded like just the thing to get Arthur back on his feet.

* * *

A hunt with Merlin was exactly what Arthur needed to feel normal. His servant took every chance to remind Arthur what a cruel man he was to hunt innocent little bunnies just for fun and Arthur retaliated by reminding Merlin this was why he would never understand the pressures of royalty. Merlin would mutter some insult under his breath and Arthur would scuff his head. By the time they came riding back through Camelot’s gates, empty handed and covered in forest filth, Arthur felt lighter than he had in nearly a month. He ignored Merlin’s surprise as he ordered one of the castle servants to prepare a bath for himself. 

“Merlin, go check in with Gaius. I’m sure he has some medical emergency you could help him with. I don’t want to see your face until tomorrow. I can’t believe you scared away all the game _again_.” Arthur muttered as he looked forward to the warm bath waiting for him. Merlin shook his head at his Prince’s antics. They both knew very well by this point that anytime the two went on a private hunt, Arthur would get to let out some steam and Merlin would prevent him from killing any of the woodland animals. Dropping their horses off at the stables, Merlin just hoped their hunt helped with whatever had been weighing Arthur down lately.

Two nights later found Arthur enjoying a night at the tavern catching up with Lancelot. The two rarely had time to relax as friends since Lance had joined the Guard, but at a time like this Arthur knew not to take his friends and allies for granted. He also had a habit of taking Morgana’s button with him anytime he went out for leisure, just in case. If people wondered how the Crown Prince could talk about tourneys and the weather for hours on end, well that was their own mystery.

“Sire, how-”

“Arthur, Lancelot. How many times do I have to correct you?” The Prince laughed good-naturedly.

“Apologies Arthur. It’s just… you are the Prince.”

“And you are too respectful for your own good. After the adventures we’ve had and the secrets we share, I think you can call me by name off duty.”

“Off course, S-Arthur. As I was asking, how have you been? That spontaneous hunt you took with Merlin was the talk of the castle the last couple of days.” Arthur sighed and took a large drink of his ale, dark thoughts once more encroaching.

“It was rather spontaneous… I’m not sure if ‘Gana has shared anything with Gwen, who I’m sure would then share it with you, but things are getting rather… tense in the palace. The King is of course oblivious to it, but the more harm his stance on magic causes our people, the more restless Morgana becomes.”

“Sire! Should you be saying this so publicly?” Lance questioned in alarm. Arthur cocked his head for a second before shaking it with a light smile.

“Do not fear, Lance. I’m not quite so reckless. No one will hear, so long as we stay within distance of this." Arthur admitted showing off the small brass button. "Now as I was saying, things are getting harder. Morgana’s pushing for change, and I can’t ignore the number of innocent people that have been injured by my father’s paranoia as of late. I’ve been speaking with a few select Knights I think might support me if it comes down to a coup-”

“A coup?! Do you really think that’ll be necessary?”

“I desperately hope not, but if gods forbid my father starts another purge, or orders the execution of an innocent sorcerer. I will not be able to ignore it and stand aside.” Lancelot nodded deeply.

“I don’t like it, but I understand it.” Arthur quirked a small smile.

“Good. Because you are my Knight in all but legality. Once I claim the throne for good, you will be mine.” Just then Arthur noticed a certain Knight chatting up a barmaid. “One moment, and I’ll be back.” The Prince excused himself. He sauntered towards Kay in time to hear the barmaid laughing at his Knight.

“As charming as you are, Ser Kay, it would do you better to ask me for drinks when I’m not the one serving them.” The woman admonished with a light laugh. Kay smiled as he argued and Arthur got the sense this was a common sight. He coughed, making his presence known, and the barmaid quickly made her exit.

“Sire.” Kay raised his glass to the Prince, and he rolled his eyes before nodding his head towards the table Lancelot still occupied.

“You care to join us, Ser Knight?”

“I suppose since you scared off the only decenct company I had, I might as well.” With that, the two Knights wandered towards the lone Guard. 

“Kay, this is Sergeant Lancelot. Lance, Ser Kay.” The two men shook hands as Kay took a seat next to him, across from the Prince.

“Sergeant aye? Part of the Guard then?”

“Indeed.”

“You don’t talk much, do you?”

“Don’t tease Lance too much, he has plenty to say. He just doesn’t speak just for the sake of speaking.”

“Hmm. Well then Lancelot, how do you know our Prince well enough to be invited out to drinks with him.” Lance looked to Arthur of guidance but the man provided no help.

“I saved the Prince’s manservant from a beast once. I had aspirations to be a Knight and Merlin said he could get me an audience with the Prince. Of course once we met, I was informed that as a peasant born I would not be allowed Knighthood. I thought to leave and perhaps try my hand at a sellsword when I met my beautiful Gwen. She encouraged me to stay and see more of Camelot. When I next met the Prince, he offered me a place in the city Guard, I accepted and the rest is history.”

“Fascinating!” The Knight’s eyes gleamed with curiosity and Lancelot quickly sought to derail him.

“And what is your story, Ser Kay?” He shrugged.

“Nothing all that interesting. Bastard born son of a Lord with so little land the King wouldn’t notice if we were overrun by barbarians. Legitimized when my father’s wife proceeded to conceive only daughters, and encouraged to join Camelot’s Knights to bring glory to the family name.” The man downed his drink and signalled the bar for another. “On a far more interesting note, _Sire_. What in good Camelot were you and Leon discussing that had you running to a 3 day hunt to escape?” Arthur’s relaxed pose disappeared.

“What are you talking about?”

“Rumor has it, you and Leon had a private talk after a council meeting. Leon was seen leaving, and the next thing anyone knows your servant was running to pack supplies, Leon took over training, and no one saw you for 3 days. Care to explain?” Arthur shook his head. Here he had one man hesitating to call him by his name out of respect, and another with no fear of sticking his nose in business not of his own.

“ _Not_ that it’s any of your business, but Leon and I were talking about the current mess that is the Druid’s in the Darkling Woods. You remember that issue, right? I’ve decided it’s time we do a full raid of the forest. Obviously we’ll have to be mindful of borders, but of the forest we control, Leon, Bedivere, and I will lead three groups, east, south, and west. We’ll rake through the forest and corral all the Druids to the center, there we’ll put an end to their evil for good.” Arthur said all of this without a hint of emotion to his tone. Silence met this until the shattering of glass broke through the tavern. Two sets of eyes snapped to the broken mug surrounding Kay’s hand. The faint trembling of his hand was even more of a sign than the look in his eye of the rage. A man of Kay’s size was always aware of the power of his muscles and almost never lost control. Arthur saw the flare of his Knight’s nostrils and knew he neaded to bring this back under control quickly. He waved for a barmaid whose eyes widened at the mess she discovered. Arthur pasted his most charming grin on.

“Apologies for my Knight, his own strength surprises him sometimes. Please put the price of replacement on the royal tab and bring out some earthenware for us.”

“O-Of course, Sire.” The mess was quickly and efficiently cleaned up. By the time Arthur returned his gaze to his young Knight, the man’s eyes had calmed from a furious dark forest green, back to a glistening emerald with flecks of gold. Arthur failed to hold in his chuckle and noticed the spark of anger return. He raised a hand calmly.

“I suppose I should be grateful that you were the easiest to suss out. Then again, I was rather more forthright with you than the others.”

“Sire?” He asked through clenched teeth.

“Peace, Ser Kay. I do not mean to offend. You are one of my younger Knights, and as such I’ve had less chance to get to know you than my older ones. As such I only had rumor and my own observations to go off of. While generally a charming and carefree man, it has been said that you are quick to anger in cases of injustice… I had to be sure. I feel like I’ve had this conversation far too often, but in times like this, one cannot be too careful.

Kay, the truth is that while Druids were mentioned, that is not what Leon and I discussed. What we discussed was something far more foul. My father has long since preached that any who practice magic are evil, and recently, that the only way to cure that evil is through fire. However evidence has been brought to me that magic is not just something that is taught, but something that some people are born with. Now, I don’t believe people are _born evil._ Which must mean that magic itself is not inherently evil. More of a tool and it is the person who uses magic that determines whether it is used for evil or good. 

In recent times we have certainly seen the evils of sorcery with Cornelius Sigan and the Troll. But we have also seen a young boy be hunted for execution simply because he was a Druid and our own people have been nearly executed on the word of a foreigner. Most importantly I’ve recently received a vision from the Old Religion. There I was told that Camelot will be spared any future attacks from its Priestesses so long as innocent magical blood is not spilled.

I have no desire to usurp my father as King, however only a fool would discount these warnings. My hope is that I can work behind the scenes to spare innocent lives, and yes that includes Druids. However if the time comes in which I can no longer do so behind the scenes, it may become necessary for me to bring this before the court. I’m gathering evidence to have the law on my side, but none of that will mean anything if the Knights still follow the King. I’m speaking to you now because I am hoping that when the time comes, you will be one of those standing by my side.” Arthur held Kay’s gaze before the younger man glanced to Lancelot, who’d done a remarkable job of blending with the shadows until that moment. Lancelot raised his hands.

“I’m not from Camelot. I stayed for my fiance, and I follow Arthur because I believe him to be kind and just. Whatever you discuss tonight, I did not hear. In fact I do believe my soon-to-be wife will say we were having a lovely dinner at her place.” Kay nodded grimly. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t matter if I say that just discussing this could be signing my death warrant?” Arthur acknowledged that with a wry smile.

“Considering that broken glass and your previous actions. Were I of the mind of the King I could easily arrest you and accuse you of sympathy for that alone. Seeing as I’m the Prince, your trial would be merely a farce, your best hope to be banishment.” Realizing how harsh that sounded, Arthur tried to gentle his voice.

“Not that this is to be in any way a threat. If you feel it too dangerous to swear allegiance to me, or indeed you feel the same as my father, then you are free to go tonight. Your only warning is that I am Crown Prince. Do not think that you could accuse either myself or Lancelot here of treason without it coming down on your head.” Kay shook his head.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. If you’ve the balls to discuss this in a tavern, then I’m sure you’ve got more contingency plans than I could imagine to prove your own innocence. My only question is what do you expect of me?” Arthur squinted.

“Does that mean?”

“I think my previous actions spoke loud and clear. It’s an uncommon stance to have, but as I said, my father’s land is small and near the outskirts. Before I became a Knight we had little to do with Camelot or her politics. If my sword at your back can be of any help protecting the common people, then you’ll have it.”

“You have my thanks, Ser Kay. For now do nothing. My hope is that all this planning will be for naught, but should the situation arise, I’m sure you’ll see the sign plain as dawn. Know that we will not be alone. I’ve two older Knights on our side for sure, and I have to hope that some of the younger ones will follow our lead once things come into the open. For now keep your eyes and ears open, and lets hope for peace.” The Knight nodded solemnly and Arthur checked another box off his list. Finally he cracked a real smile.

“Well now that that nasty business is out of the way, lets say we celebrate!” The night proceeded with the three downing a number of ales until neither of the Knights could see straight, and Lancelot toasting to a brotherhood. Arthur and Lancelot, rather Lancelot with a little help from a stumbling Arthur, helped drag Kay into the Palace where they both bid Lancelot a good night and the man stumbled his own way back into the upper town.


	6. Lady of the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: For those who might be concerned, there is mention of capital punishment in this chapter. It's not graphic but it's clearly mentioned. This does not mean that I agree, or disagree, with such a thing, but in this time period and setting it was certainly not uncommon, especially for the crimes accused of.

Arthur didn’t know one phrase he hated more than, “Up and at ‘em, Laisy Daisy!” Perhaps one existed, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember it with Merlin’s unending _cheerfulness_ shoving itself in his face. The first thing Arthur could reach found itself lobbied in the direction of that grating voice. When no other sound reached his ears, Arthur smirked and rolled onto his other side, diving back into the warmth of his furs.

A squeal sounded through the room as Arthur suddenly found himself exposed to the cold draft of the morning air. A deep sigh sounded from above.

“Really, Arthur, you’re the Prince. Must you act like a common child every morning?”

Arthur opened his eyes a fraction and glared through the pounding in his head. “I don’t do anything _common._ ” He spat.

“Excellent! Then you can get up like a big boy and eat your breakfast.” With that Merlin quickly darted towards the door.

“Merlin!” The man stopped and glanced nervously at the Prince. For a moment Arthur winced at how much he drank the night before. There was something shifty about Merlin, but he couldn’t for the life of him think clearly.

“Is there somewhere you have to be?”

“No!” His answer came far too quickly. Merlin was definitely up to something.

“Good then. I’ve got some chores for you.” He smiled inwardly at Merlin’s obvious grimace. “First I do believe my boots are looking less shiny than usual. I want _all_ of them shined to a polish. Also my ceremonial armor hasn’t been shined in a while, and I want it spotless. But first, I want a hot bath after breakfast... Well, what are you waiting for? Go get the buckets.” Merlin made sure to slam the door on his way out and Arthur smirked. _That’ll teach him to hide things from me._

The Prince happily dug into his warm breakfast and mentally plotted how to keep Merlin busy until he finally broke. Arthur gave a mental sigh. He’d hoped after the business with Morgause, Merlin might finally start sharing his troubles, magic or otherwise, with him.

Thirty minutes later Merlin returned with the last of the buckets to fill the tub. Arthur ducked behind his changing room and waited until he heard the last of the water splash into the water.

“Make sure its _hot_ , Merlin!” He heard some muttering that was a 50/50 guess on whether it was insults or magic being cast. Arthur wrapped himself in a towel and moved towards the tub. It had a nice steam rising from it and Arthur relaxed. A hot bath was just what he needed to feel alive again. The steam felt hotter than usual but Arthur ignored the warning. His toe had barely passed into the water before he jerked back, nearly falling over.

“You idiot! It’s boiling!” Merlin jerked around from his folding, eyes wide.

“Boiling?!”

“Your mind is miles away today! _What_ is going on?” Merlin looked around.

“I’m sorry Sire. I’ll get you some cold-” Arthur fed up, hungover, and frustrated, grabbed the nearby pitcher of water.

“No! I’ll get you some,” and proceeded to toss it onto Merlin. His servant paused, dazed and wiping water from his eyes. The satisfaction lasted but a moment.

“That bring you back to me?” He asked wearily.

“Refreshing, Sire.” Merlin responded through gritted teeth.

“You know, this would be a lot easier on both of us if you just told me what’s bothering you.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Sire.”

“Of course you don’t. Just… go dry yourself off and get changed. You’ve got your list of chores for today. I’ve got work to do.” Merlin quickly departed and Arthur winced, not looking forward to the rest of his morning.

* * *

Arthur was bored out of his mind reviewing inventory reports when a knock on his chamber doors interrupted him. He frowned, Merlin certainly never knocked.

“Come in!” His doors creaked open and a royal paige came darting inside. He executed a swift bow and looked just to the left and under Arthur’s line of sight. 

“Sire! A Druid girl has escaped into the city. The King has ordered a double of the Guards at the lower gate and exiting the city. Every woman trying to leave must be detained until Bounty Hunter Halig has cleared them.” Arthur nodded sharply.

“I’ll be sure it’s done.” The paige executed one more bow before scurrying from the room. Arthur grimaced. So that is what Merlin was hiding. It couldn’t have been something simple like a lack of sleep because he’d been too busy illegally practicing magic. No, he had to go and hide a Druid. Arthur was going to kill him when this was over. 

He quickly organized his desk and made his way to the nearest Guard tower. Orders delivered, his next task was looking for his most trusted Guard. Finding Lancelot was easy, seeing as it was in fact his day off. Arthur pounded on his door, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. After an age, the door opened. Lance’s annoyed expression smoothed as he saw who stood on his doorway.

“Sire-” Arthur held up his hand.

“No need Lance. May I come in?” The Guard quickly moved out of the way and the Prince entered. “I’ll get straight to the point, have you gotten that list together yet?” Lance paused for a moment before his eyes alit. He quickly headed towards the back of his home. He pulled up his cot and then dug into one of the floorboards with a nearby knife. Upon reaching inside, he pulled out a small piece of parchment.

“As I’m sure you know, I’ve had to be cautious about who to approach, but those I would bet my life on.” Arthur looked at the list of four names. These men would be the ones to look the other way during a prison break. These were that girl’s only hope should she be captured. Arthur memorized the names before handing the list back to Lancelot.

“Thank you, Lance. If you can find any others let me know, but this is a good start. Do you know if any of these men are working in the cells the next few days?” Lance frowned for a moment.

“Abrams and Lionel are on indefinite rotation there. Abrams usually works mornings and Lionel nights. Stephen is usually on a rotation around the daytime gates, and Alex is placed wherever an extra Guard is needed.” Arthur nodded along.

“Alright. If you haven’t heard yet a Druid girl has escaped into the city. Guards have been doubled and every woman traveling between gates is being detained until the Hunter approves them.” 

“I see. It’s my day off, but if you need me, feel free to add me to the schedule.”

“Hopefully it won’t come to that.” Without further delay, Arthur bid his departure and made his way down to the dungeons. A brief review showed Lionel scheduled for the dungeons the next two nights. Arthur quickly switched the other night Guard out with Alex for the first night and added Abrams to the next night. Arthur found the Guard Captain in his office.

“Captain Velos, please ensure the Guards on this list are aware of their change in shifts. The ones previously on the night rotation I want joining the search for the Druid. We need as many hands as possible. And do remember she’s to be captured _alive._ ” The Captain gave a crisp salute.

“As you say, Sire.” Guard rotation rigged, Arthur set out to join the hunt, praying that just this once things would go according to plan.

As he was leaving the dungeons, Arthur heard a remarkably familiar voice arguing. Following the voice, he rounded the corridor in time to see the Bounty Hunter raising his fist at a bound Merlin.

“Halig!” The man immediately dropped his arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“We caught the boy behaving suspiciously, Sire.” Arthur mentally rolled his eyes. _Behaving normally then._ “He could be harboring the girl and he’s going to tell us where.” The man must have gripped Merlin’s hair too tightly as the younger man flinched in his hold. That snapped the last of the Prince’s calm.

“ _Leave him alone._ ” He gripped Halig’s arm tightly until he finally let go of Merlin. Arthur stepped closer and Merlin immediately stepped behind him. Arthur quickly looked him over, relieved to see that a bit of hair pulling seemed to be all Halig had time for. He turned his attention back to the bounty hunter. “Merlin is _my_ servant. He has my absolute trust. If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me. _Understand?_ ”

“Yes, Sire.” Disgruntled, Halig and his bodyguards left, after one last look at Merlin. Arthur allowed himself a brief moment of respite before turning his ire towards his servant.

“You. With me. _Now._ ” Merlin knew better than to argue and immediately followed Arthur’s lead. Arthur remained ominously quiet all the way back to his chambers. He waited until Merlin closed the door behind them and gestured towards his desk. Merlin followed his lead, feeling much like a chastised dog. Arthur faced across the desk from him and placed his palms on his desktop.

“Now, _Mer_ lin. I’ve been patient. It was clear something was on your mind this morning, but I let you have your little secrets. Then I find out that a Druid girl has escaped her Bounty Hunter and he of course suspects you. What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Remind me what an idiot I am?” Merlin shakily smiled. Arthur slammed his fist.

“Damnit Merlin! Have you forgotten Morgause’ promise to me. If _one drop_ of innocent magical blood is spilled through my negligence, _all_ of Camelot will suffer for it.” Merlin blanched, as if this had never occurred to him. “If nothing else, I would think you’d trust my dedication to the protection of my people. Did you really think you’d be able to hide this girl from the entirety of Camelot after Uther was informed.”

“I-”

“Wasn’t thinking! That’s clear now.” Arthur took a deep breath to center himself. “You’re going to bring me to wherever you’re hiding this girl now. No. No arguments. You know, if for nothing else then for Camelot, I will see no harm come to her.” Merlin nodded shakily.

“Could I- she hasn’t had any food, Sire.” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

“As it so happens, _someone_ hasn’t brought me my lunch yet. Go collect a plate and bring it here.” Merlin quickly scurried from the room and Arthur dropped into his chair. He closed his eyes. Why was it, troubles like this never crossed his mind when he was a young boy aching to be given more responsibility. _Oh that’s right. Because I still thought my father was a paragon of Kings._ Arthur shook his head angrily. No need to get stuck in the maudlin. Right now, he really needed to figure out what to do about Merlin and this girl. 

When the doors opened to introduce his servant, Arthur had only the bare bones of a plan. Merlin came bearing a tray of two drumsticks, a collection of fruits, and a large roll. Arthur snagged a drumstick before opening a bag. Merlin stared at him wide-eyed.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He nodded towards the bag and Merlin finally caught on. He dumped the rest of the tray into the bag and Arthur cinched it tight. He passed the bag to Merlin and then gestured. “Well. Show me this magnificent hiding place.” Merlin quickly departed. Arthur followed him through twisting corridors into the bowels of the castle. _The catacombs. Good to know he’s not entirely brainless._

After what felt like an age of walking, Merlin stopped and looked hesitantly to the Prince.

“Arthur- I know- I think maybe it would be best if I go first alone and give her the food, then let her know I’ve brought a friend and you can come out.” Silence greeted Merlin’s proposal and he started wringing the bottom of his shirt. 

“Very well, but be quick about it.” Arthur gave a tense nod and Merlin quickly headed around the corner. Arthur listened intently but all he heard was quiet muttering, until suddenly Merlin’s voice rang out.

“I understand the need for secrecy, but I have a friend who can help us. I promise I trust him with my life.” Arthur took that as his cue and turned the corner. 

Arthur wasn’t sure what he expected, but the waif of a girl crouching in the corner was certainly not it. She looked like she hadn’t had a good meal in ages and Arthur suddenly felt guilty for taking the one drumstick from his lunch platter. The girl couldn’t have been older than 18 and she was terribly skinny. Whatever anger Arthur held towards Merlin for hiding her, evaporated in the face of this woman’s appearance. As soon as she noted his presence, the woman seemed to fold even smaller, huddling into a small, black corner. Merlin quickly placed himself between them and Arthur didn’t even feel the tell-tale signs of jealousy. This woman was so obviously hurt, she desperately needed all the help they could give her. Merlin smiled at the two of them before gesturing to Arthur.

“This is the friend I was telling you about. Freya, this is Arthur. Arthur, Freya.” The woman seemed stiff with fear so Arthur took this as his cue.

“Hello, Freya. I understand how frightening this must be for you, but I swear, you will have my protection until I am able to get you outside these walls.” The woman eyed him suspiciously.

“Why should I trust you?” Arthur swallowed.

“Because it wasn’t so long ago that I promised a High Priestess of the Old Religion that I would ensure no innocent magical blood would be spilled within this Kingdom… Now, whether you are magical or not, the Druids have always been sympathizers, and I have no doubt that she would count your life as a break in the vow. While it is within my power I swear I will protect you.” The woman eyed him cautiously, before she slowly extended her hand. Arthur caught it and brought it to his lips, a kiss fit for a Lady. She blushed and graced him with a beatific smile.

“Thank you, Arthur. I did not expect to meet a man such as yourself.” A scoff from beside him betrayed Merlin’s feelings. Arthur smirked inwardly. If his servant thought he could flirt with pretty girls then _he_ had every right to flirt with them too. The three spoke for a while longer, while Arthur snared a promise from the both of them that Freya would not leave the catacombs in the following days. With any luck, the Hunter would give her up as a lost cause and they would smuggle her out after Guards were lowered. 

The men bade their farewells and quickly made their way back to the castle proper. Arthur went in search of an update from the Guards while Merlin made himself inconspicuous as he completed his chores.

* * *

The next morning, they both found themselves witnesses to a gruesome death. Merlin accompanied Gaius as his apprentice and the King and Prince were called to provide guidance. Knights blocked off the area of the scene while Gaius examined the body.

“I think they’ve been killed by some wild animal.” Gaius predicted after examining the poor couple.

“Have your men tracked the creature?” Uther questioned Arthur. The Prince felt his stomach roll. This felt too similar to the Griffin incident. He shook his head.

“That’s the strange thing. ‘Cause the ground is soft. Obviously a bear or wolf would leave some sort of mark, but there are no tracks.”

“Then what are these?” Gaius pointed to some strange marks in the ground. Again a strange feeling in the Prince’s stomach.

“Human footprints.”

“They’re leading away from the bodies. Did someone survive the attack?” Arthur nodded his head.

“It’s possible. If so, they would no doubt be in shock. Doubtful they’d have anything useful to say for the investigation.” That was of course when Uther presented his own opinion.

“Could the one who made these tracks be responsible for the attack?”

“I don’t believe so.” Gaius countered.

“These tracks lead straight from the attack into town. As they are neither beast nor large, there is only one explanation. It was a magical attack.” It took all of Arthur’s willpower not to close his eyes. This was just what they needed. Now the King would be ever more vigilant if he believed the Druid was behind these animal attacks. But Arthur just couldn’t see the small woman doing such a vicious thing. He and Gaius traded looks. This was about to become much more dangerous for all of the townsfolk. 

Uther tripled the Guards at all of the gates. Arthur was stuck running interference between the Guards, Halig, and the King. In between it all, he had no time to run the regular Knight training, which was left to Leon’s capable hands. Uther repeatedly sent him to Gaius as the man was charged with researching ancient creatures in order to determine what was attacking their men. As it was, Arthur gave Merlin the day off and ordered him to ensure Freya remained in the catacombs and to do whatever necessary if anyone other than him came down there for any reason. 

Arthur had his Knights searching for tracks of wild animals getting into the city, but no one seemed to have any information. The longer this went on, the more dire it looked. Arthur set a patrol of his Knights in each sector of the town, hoping to catch the beast, but when morning rolled, they had no more answers. At dawn the city guard called them once more to another set of bodies. Arthur got there scant moments before Uther.

“The beast has struck again?” 

“I’m afraid so. Their wounds match those of the previous victims.” Gaius responded, as he covered the dead.

“The men who saw it spoke of a huge black cat with wings.” Arthur added.

“I was right. This is not a natural creature.” Uther declared. “Any tracks this time?”

"Just human footprints again.”

“Can you identify this monster?”

“I will need more time to investigate.” Gaius argued.

“Come on. You always have these theories.” Uther argued.

“This time, Sire, I will wait until I’m certain.”

“There is no time to wait, Gaius.”

“I will report back to you before the day is out, Sire.” Uther was visibly ruffled, but allowed the Court Physician to continue on his way. Arthur counted to ten and prayed that the evidence did not add up to what it looked like. He always hated disappointing Merlin.

Arthur set Leon, with whichever Knights he chose, to patrol the lower town, while he put together a plan for the upper town. He was debating the merits of chaining Freya to the catacombs for safety measures when his chamber doors burst open. He jerked up as Merlin came to thundering stop in front of him.

“ _Mer_ lin! What is going on with you?” Merlin frantically looked around before lowering his voice.

“It’s Freya. But it’s not her fault!” Arthur counted to ten.

“Close the door and then tell me how it is not her fault.” Merlin quickly complied with his orders and quickly sat in the chair in front of Arthur. He played with the edge of his sleeve as he avoided Arthur’s gaze. 

“Well, you see. I _really_ didn’t think the attacks could be because of Freya. But then Gaius confronted me, and well, I’m sure you heard Halig call her cursed. At first I thought it was just the general feeling towards Druids and _obviously_ they’re all cursed.” This was accompanied by and eye roll. “But then Gaius started talking about a creature called a Bastet… Apparently it’s a person cursed into a murderous beast. They have no control over their form but at the stroke of midnight, they turn into a ravenous creature and kill all in their path.” Merlin’s voice dropped off near the end of the sentence and Arthur took a few deep breaths.

“You’re telling me, that the scared, young girl hiding in my catacombs is cursed to turn into a murderous beast at midnight every night?” Arthur worked hard to ensure calm pervaded his every word. Merlin cast a scared glance at him as he nodded quickly. Arthur took one more deep breath in an attempt for calm before he exploded.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me this before?!”

“I didn’t know!”

“Oh you didn’t know.” Arthur repeated sarcastically. “This woman that apparently has your loyalty more than your promises to me, and you didn’t know that she turns into a murderous beast every night.” Merlin opened his mouth but Arthur barreled on. “No. You didn’t care that she killed my citizens while I _protected_ her. It’s fine if the _Druid_ is protected while the evil Pendragons suffer-”

“Arthur!” The Prince was ripped from his monologue as his servant very suddenly took up the room. “Arthur.” He repeated more subdued. “I understand your anger, but you must know that I did not know she was at fault until today. And if the curse is to be believed, she still isn’t really at fault. This curse turns her into a beast, without her consent. She has no knowledge of what she does as the Bastet until after her kills. I’m sure she would not do so if she had any other choice. You know I will remain by your side, but the Prince that I have pledged my loyalty to, would not kill an innocent woman because of a curse cast upon her.” Arthur cursed Merlin six ways to Sunday as the man stared into his soul.

“Of course, I wouldn’t blame her. If you are correct and this is a curse placed on her, then we will find a way to protect her from herself. But if this is a trick, I will not hesitate to cast her down.” Merlin nodded solemnly. 

“If that were the case, I would not fight you.” Prince and Servant acknowledged their vows before Arthur mentally reworked his plan. Arthur looked out the window to see it was already nearly sundown. He cursed.

“Alright. Presuming Freya is this _Bastet_ , she will need to be chained to the catacombs. If she is held there then there is no way for her to kill any others. If an attack still happens then we can rule her out as a suspect.” Merlin nodded along.

“How should we secure her?”

“We have some cold iron cuffs held in the secure vaults. Uther usually only pulls them out for the most powerful, but I should be able to get a hold of them. I would think that they should be able to keep a hold of her if she is this magical beast. I will get the chains and you will ensure she wears them, and stay with her through the night. Leon and I will each take a contingent of Knights to parole the lower and upper towns.”

“Of course, Sire.” Merlin followed Arthur until he had acquired the cold iron chains, at which point Merlin went to find Freya, and Arthur started his search.

* * *

The Prince found Leon in the armory, donning what appeared to be their entire weapons stash. 

“Sire?” Arthur grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the corner, where he could see the door and anyone coming in. Lowering his voice he explained, “I’ve learned relevant information about the possible beast that makes _capturing_ this thing more complicated.” 

Leon’s brows rose. “Capture? I thought the order was to kill?”

“Originally, yes. But I’ve recently discovered that it’s a possibility that this beast is in fact an innocent person, cursed into a monster every night.” Leon’s brows lowered and drew close together as Arthur spoke.

“If it is an innocent cursed, then we would not want that blood on our hands.”

“Exactly. However, I can’t bring my findings to the King for obvious reasons. I want you to take Sers Bedivere and Galahad as well as Guards Abrams and Lionel, and scour the lower town. I will take Ser Kay and a few trusted guards with me to the upper town. The rest of our Knights will be stationed throughout the castle or at the city gates. If you do come across the beast, do what you must to live. But if at all possible, injure enough to keep it down, and do not kill.”

“Sire.” Leon shot a crisp salute across his breastplate, and raced off to find his respective men. Arthur prayed Merlin got those cuffs on Freya and that she was indeed the beast. At least then he wouldn’t have to worry about any of them killing a cursed person. 

The Prince only had to wait moments after his knock before Lancelot was answering the door, missing only his guard uniform. Arthur smirked.

“Always prepared I see.” The Guard’s mouth twerked up.

“When the city’s in turmoil over both a Druid and nightly monster, it’s always best to be prepared. I take it you’re here for a reason, Sire?” Arthur nodded sharply.

“Yes. I need you suited up and ready to join me at the upper gates in a half hours time. If you spot your friends Alex or Stephen along the way, grab them too. Tonight you’ll join myself and one of my Knights as we hunt the creature down.” Knowing Lancelot would follow his orders immediately, Arthur left to find Ser Kay with nothing more than a parting nod. Fortunately, Arthur set each Knight’s rotation and knew just where to find the giant rogue. 

Unfortunately, Kay was scheduled to be patrolling the west tower wall and thus halfway across the palace. Even jogging most of the way, it took nearly ten minutes for Arthur to reach the bottom of the tower. Another few running up the winding staircase, and he finally felt the cool wind of an open sky hitting his face. Normally tower patrols were spent watching the walls and surrounding forest to ensure no sneak attacks were happening. In this case, Arthur found his Knight squinting at the dark corners in the courtyard below, seeking any scurrying shadows.

“Kay!” Reflexes sharp, he was turning to the Prince before he even opened his mouth. “Ser Richard will be replacing you, he should already be on his way here. You will be joining me for a hunt tonight, so I hope you had your beauty rest.”

“A hunt? You mean-” The Knight questioned as they both quickly descended the tower. Arthur answered, keeping his voice low.

“Exactly. We will be leading a team through the upper town hunting for this mysterious creature. Leon will be taking another team of 5 through lower town. Should the beast be spotted, our goal is to injure and run it out of the city-”

“ _Injure_ , Sire-” Arthur cut him off with a sharp look.

“I said injure, I meant _injure._ Not _kill_ … There is a slim possibility that this creature is a cursed girl with no choice in this.”

“...There’s still a missing Druid girl.”

“That there is.”

“There’s three others joining us. What will they do?”

“The other three will be Guards. Guards who know enough to follow our lead and not ask questions.”

“Very well, Sire.”

The rest of their journey was made in silence. Arthur breathed a small thanks when he saw the three figures at the gate ahead of them waiting. Arthur noticed a blur as they exited the tower into the hallway moments before he collided with a wall. A wall that screeched in his ear.

“Arthur!” He quickly disentangled himself to see a flushed Merlin, one who disappointingly still held the cold iron cuffs. His servant glanced to Kay, standing nearby, before lowering his voice. “Arthur, she’s gone!”

Arthur nearly growled, “Of course she’s gone.” He took a deep breath. “Ok… you know where the catacombs come up. I want you to trace all those openings. See if you find any sign of her and if you catch her before the switch, get those cuffs on her. If you run into her too late, try to lead her to the lower-upper gate where the rest of my men will be. We’ll do our best to take her down without a mortal injury, but I’ll need you nearby with those cuffs to switch her back to mortal and smuggle her out afterwards.” 

As efficient as any of his Knights, Merlin nodded quickly and darted off towards the nearest exit. Arthur motioned for Kay to follow him and continued his march across the courtyard. The three Guards snapped to attention as the Prince arrived. Arthur nodded in return, and led them into the town proper.

“You all know we’re on the lookout for a beast. None of us know what it looks like only that so far the victims have been caught near alleys or the outer walls. Be on the lookout and if you spot it, take a shot. Do your best to disable but not kill. I don’t have time to explain, but it’s _imperative_ we don’t kill it.” With four affirmatives, Arthur turned his remaining attention to mentally plotting the most secure route through alleys and across the wall. The night hours passed with no sign of anyone out past curfew, including the girl. Just as the moon reached it's peak in the sky, an inhuman shriek sounded behind the men.

Arthur mentally swore. _Looks like Merlin didn’t find her in time._ Following Arthur’s lead, the patrol quickly found themselves leapfrogging back towards the courtyard gates. Arthur in the lead, Kay and Lancelot watching the alleyways and shadows on each side, and Alex and Stephen watching the rear.

The gates were in view when a sharp whistle from Lance stopped everyone cold. Arthur had just enough time to register blood red eyes before a giant shadow crashed into the group. Like a well oiled machine the men scattered, only Arthur and Lancelot being caught by the thing's massive wings. Arthur found himself thrown into the edge of a nearby building, while Lancelot took the brunt of the attack, and fell beneath the beast’s belly. In the space of a second, Arthur had enough time to catalog the giant bat-like wings, skeletal body, and face of a panther set before him. Before the beast could get any ideas about eating his favorite Guard, Arthur let out a war bellow and charged.

Arthur’s attack on it’s right wing was mirrored by Kay on it’s left. The wings were surprisingly resilient, and all their effort resulted in was the beast rearing up with a snarl.

Lancelot quickly scurried out from under it. As soon as he was on his feet, the Guards grouped up and slowly worked their way towards the open alleyway.

The two Knight’s kept the beasts attention on them, while they slowly guided it’s back into the alley. The beast made a bite towards Kay and Arthur swiped at it’s exposed neck. The sword hit its mark before the beast reared back with a snarl. The wound was shallow and only furthered it’s rage. 

Arthur ducked as it retaliated with a giant paw. At that moment many things happened at once. Leon’s group pounded up the walkway, drawing the beast’s attention to the new threats, Kay swiped at the underside of it’s wing, and Lancelot and Alex dug their swords deep into the creature’s hind-legs.

The beast reared up and collapsed under it’s unstable legs. Arthur rushed forward and gripped tight to it’s skeletal wrist.

“Merlin!” Before he’d finished his call, his manservant was dashing out of the shadows and throwing the cuff around it’s wrist. It only barely managed to latch around the bony yet thick appendage. Immediately the creature stilled and Arthur swore for a moment he could smell burning flesh. A low wine of a wounded animal started and gradually rose in pitch. 

“Merlin! The other arm! Quick!” His servant had gone pale and gave him a wounded look. Arthur actually growled, as he grasped the now thrashing limb. “We don’t have time for this! You know it’s our only choice, so hurry up!”

Merlin squeezed his eyes for half a second and when he opened them again, the coldness radiating frightened the Prince. Without a second look, Merlin grabbed the free, flailing arm and quickly clasped the second cuff around it. Immediately the smell of burning flesh doubled. The creature gave one last full body shudder before collapsing in on itself. 

The men watched in shock as the creature fell, and continued to fall, shrinking in on itself. Finally it stilled and all but a few were shocked at the naked body of a young girl lying before them. Arthur swiftly removed his cloak to cover her with, and quickly cataloged the wounds on her body, starting with her wrists. He was unsurprised to see raised welts along where the cuffs were originally placed. Unfortunate, but hopefully only a cause of placing the cuffs while she was already transformed. The wound from the beast’s neck translated to a shallow nick on her collarbone. Kay’s wing wound luckily appeared as a long but shallow cut across her back. It was the dual wounds to her legs that worried Arthur. They weren’t deep but were just below her knee joint, and still bleeding. Arthur tore two strips from his cloak and tightly bound both wounds. Hopefully with Merlin’s experience as Gaius’ apprentice and maybe with a touch of magic, she would walk again. 

He gently picked the young girl up and transferred her to Merlin’s waiting arms.

“Take her, and get her out of the city tonight. Keep the cuffs on until the sun has clearly risen and do whatever necessary to heal her wounds. Lancelot, you go with and make sure they both make it out of the city without discovery.” The men nodded affirmation and quickly darted their way among the shadows. Arthur motioned the rest of his men to follow him further into the shadows. Once everyone circled around him, he began.

“I’m sure you all have questions, but I ordered all of you onto these strike teams because you are all known to be at least somewhat sympathetic to a certain people. As some of you might have guessed, that beast was actually a young girl cursed into becoming a monster every night. I had my suspicions, but couldn’t voice them for it would have simply hastened her execution. She knew what she was but in this city asking for help would have been an execution sentence, so she tried to escape the city on her own and failed to do so before nightfall.

Now, the King knows that we were hunting the beast tonight. As I’m sure many of the guards heard it’s cries, it will be expected that we caught it. My official report will say that we caught it off guard and wounded it severely, however at the last minute, it threw me into a wall and took to the skies with it’s unharmed wings. Leon, you and your team never made to us in time. However, you did see a black shape moving across the sky towards the Darkling Woods. Kay, you were already knocked unconscious, and Alex and Stephen, I’m sorry, but the King will-”

“Likely not even consider the fact that we were here?” Alex offered with an amused tilt to his mouth. Stephen still looked rather pale and shell-shocked. “No worries, Sire. We know what it means to be City Guard.” Arthur nodded in apology before refocusing on the group.

“Now most of you I’ve hand picked myself. A few of you I chose because you’ve been recommended by those I trust. I will say here and now, you may choose to counter my facts from tonight, but understand that myself and at least five others will back my story. You do not want to confront the King and counteract the Prince and majority of the people supposedly here tonight.” Arthur levered them all with a look few had seen. One only seen thrown at those who had hurt or threatened the few close to Arthur’s heart, especially if it was against Merlin. The men shifted uneasily and Arthur nodded sharply.

“Good. And remember, neither Merlin nor Lancelot were here tonight. We will likely hunt for any trace of the beast tomorrow.” With that, Arthur walked through the circle and started the long trek back to the castle proper.

* * *

Uther Pendragon was waiting on the castle steps when the group trudged in. As soon as the King was within sight, his son shrugged off any weight and stood impossibly rigid as he continued to the bottom step.

“Father.” He acknowledged with a respectful nod. 

“Arthur, did you kill the beast?”

“I believe so, Sire. We encountered the beast near the center of the upper town. It came out of the shadows, knocking two of my men into the wall before we ever knew it was there. It was fast, but we dealt it a variety of wounds. It threw Ser Kay head first into a building just before I stabbed it in the chest. If it has a heart, I must have been only centimeters off. It’s wing knocked me off balance as it thrashed and I was thrown into the cobblestone. When I cleared my head, I saw it flying west. Leon?”

“Sire, my men and I were hunting the lower town when we heard the commotion. We raced uptown but did not arrive in time to offer any assistance. I did however notice a dark shape waveringly making it’s way towards the the Darkling Woods.” Uther’s face darkened.

“If you are not sure the beast is dead. Why are you here instead of chasing it, Arthur?”

“Sire, the beast has only attacked during the night. It’s clearly a nocturnal animal and it’s been gravely wounded. I will set out at first light to search for it, and I have no doubt there will be an easy trail to follow. But my men have been injured and I do not wish to lose any good lives tonight to chase a creature already on death’s door.” King and Prince stood off against each other in a tense courtyard. Finally Uther tersely nodded.

“Very well. But Arthur, only take those you absolutely need. We still have a Druid on the loose and we need every able body to capture her. She’s escaped capture long enough.” The King spun swiftly and marched back inside. As soon as the last of the King’s Guard vanished with him, the Prince sagged. Leon watched in undisguised concern as he grimaced and gripped his right side tightly. He and Bedivere moved to steady him at the same time as Gaius rushed forward. Arthur waved them all off.

“I’m alright. It managed one lucky hit on me with those claws, but I’ll be fine.” Gaius rose an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Be that as it may, Sire. I’ll be the judge of that.” With a pointed look at the Knights, Gaius ambled his way back inside. The men took their places to support the Prince who huffed but gave in, knowing when he’d lost a battle. The remaining men followed silently, either to be checked themselves or to ensure their Prince was not injured more than he let on.

Before setting to work on the Prince, Gaius noticed the clammy look to one of the city Guard. He guided the man over to one of the table chairs.

“Have a seat lad, and drink up.” He set a glass of water next to the Guard with a bit of mint crushed in to help calm him. Next he set to work examining the Prince.

The Bastet’s claws must have been sharper than anticipated as that last swipe of her claw had sliced straight through Arthur’s chainmail. Leaving a long slice from his hipbone to nearly the center of his chest. It wasn’t deep, but nor was it shallow. Arthur grit his teeth as Gaius disinfected the wound and slowly set to stitching it up. He was sweating bullets by the time Gaius tied off his last stitch. Leon offered him a glass of water while Gaius took stock of the remaining soldiers, looking to Kay first.

“The Prince mentioned you got your head thrown into a wall. Let’s make sure no undue damage occurred.” Kay shuffled unconsciously.

“I’m fine, Gaius. Promise.” Gaius gave him The Look and the Knight sat himself down for an exam. The physician studied his head before gently feeling around it. He harrumphed.

“Amazingly, you don’t have so much as a tiny bump.” The Knight grinned.

“I’ve a hard head.” He offered and the Physician shook his head.

“I’m sure. And where is my apprentice?” Gaius directed this to the Prince, whose face never shifted from it’s perpetual grimace since the stitching had begun.

“Last I saw him, Merlin was running around with his head cut off, complaining about getting his chores done on time before curfew. Have you checked the tavern?” Arthur smirked.

“The tavern that’s closed with the curfew?”

“Well you know Merlin, always managing to get into places he shouldn’t be.” Gaius shook his head and let it be. If something were truly wrong with his Ward, Arthur would be the first to worry. The rest of the men had nothing more than a few minor scrapes and bruises so Gaius was quick to release them. The Guard with an upset stomach looked to have calmed and one of the others swore to make sure he got home ok. Gaius wasn’t sure if it spoke to the Guard’s ability to keep themselves out of trouble more than the Knights, or blatant favoritism, that had him knowing each of the Knight’s names and none of the Guard’s. He shook his head, there was only so much a single Physician could know.

* * *

Arthur slept fitfully that night, and an hour or so before dawn, he finally took his leave from bed. He donned his hunting clothes and finished it off with a peasant’s cloak Merlin had once gifted him. He quietly stole his way through the palace and into the upper town district, avoiding patrols along his way. He stopped before the house that was quickly becoming familiar to him and knocked quietly. A few minutes passed with the knock unanswered and Arthur knocked once more, louder. He waited another moment and was just about to knock again when he thought he heard movement behind the door. Slowly it cracked just enough for brown eyes to peak through. Arthur moved his hood so she could see his face and immediately the door opened wider.

“Sire, what are you doing here? At this time of night?”

“Guinevere, if you would kindly let me in, I’ll explain.”

“Oh, of course. I didn’t mean to leave you out there, of course you may come in.” She rambled as she quickly moved out of the way. He removed his hood as she closed and locked the door behind them.

“I have a favor to ask of you, and I must beg you not to ask any questions.”

“Alright, Sire.” She said warily.

“Arthur, please. I must ask to take one of your dresses. It does not need to be anything fancy, simply one of the ones you wear when you serve Morgana.” She opened her mouth but he cut her off. “I know it’s a strange request, but I promise it’s for a good reason and I will pay you for whatever it cost to make or buy a new one. But I _need_ that dress today.” She nodded cautiously.

“Luckily, I have 2 clean ones. I’ll be just a moment.” She ducked behind a bit of hanging fabric and came back with a lovely burnt orange dress. The color would look lovely on Freya.

“This was my mother’s dress, but it’s never really suited my coloring.”

“Thank you, this will be perfect.” He gently took the dress from her and laid 3 gold coins in her open palm.

“Arthur! This is far more than that dress is worth.” Arthur smiled gently.

“Perhaps, but for all the help you’ve provided my family, it’s the least you deserve. And if you like, see the extra as recompense for the danger I put your fiancé through last night. And before you worry, I promise he too is perfectly fine.” Gwen gave him a shrewd look.

“I don’t want to know what this is all about, do I?”

“It’d be safest for all of us if I were never here tonight.”

“Of course, Sire. I don’t know when I last saw you. I’m Lady Morgana’s servant not the Prince’s.” Arthur smiled softly.

“Exactly. Have a good morning, Guinevere.”

“You as well, Sire.” Arthur folded the dress into his satchel and quickly snuck his way back into his bedroom. He swiftly changed out of his hunting leathers and into the chainmail he’d usually wear for a patrol. He grabbed the sword he’d left at the foot of his bed, donned his cloak, and lastly grabbed the satchel just as the first rays of the sun touched Camelot’s walls. He grabbed a few apples off his table and swiftly added them to the satchel just in case.

He made his way down to the stable and found each of the Knights from the night before already waiting for him. He nodded to each of them and gestured for everyone to mount up. The group rode hard for the edge of the Darkling Wood, only to be met with a figure waiting for them. Lancelot rose his arm in greeting. Since Lancelot lacked a horse, they all dismounted and continued on foot. 

Lancelot took them off the main path, winding through the trees in a way Arthur never would have tracked were he not with him. He lost track of how long it took by the time they broke through the tree line. His breath caught as he looked upon the clearing. It was beautiful and reminded him of the entrance to Morgause’ hideout, only where her lake was bisected by a roaring waterfall, this lake went as far as the eye could see, with a mountain rising in the distance. 

Movement from his left, brought Arthur’s attention back. Lancelot made his way towards a dying fire where Merlin was already up and stirring some sort of stew. Freya was huddled against a nearby tree, cuffs off, but holding her knees to her chest. Arthur approached the group slowly. Freya had clearly known they were there as she made no move other than to watch his every move with wide eyes. Arthur gave a tentative smile and turned to Merlin. His servant looked exhausted but there were no dark signs of grief.

“I take it she’ll be ok?” Merlin nodded.

“She’ll recover. She shouldn’t walk for a few days, and after that she should take it easy. But she’ll live.” Arthur nodded decisively.

“Good. This might cheer her up then.” He brought up his satchel and moved slowly towards the girl.

“I understand how frightened you must be. I promise me and mine will do you know harm. I wish you would have told Merlin and I about this curse earlier, but I understand why you didn’t. The men who followed me are sympathetic to magic and will follow my lead. Now, I know you won’t be moving for sometime, but I thought you might appreciate a chance to freshen up.” With that he pulled Gwen’s dress out of the satchel and held it out to her.

“It might not be quite your size, but I’m sure Merlin can at least make temporary fixes for it for now.” She looked at it wide eyed and stretched out a shaking hand to reverently touch it.

“This is for me?” Arthur nodded.

“Yes. You are free of Camelot now, and if you wish it, once you have recovered one of my men will escort you to wherever you wish to go. Another option is for you to join Camelot as one of her citizens. There is much to plan, but I have a few ideas already. Should you wish it.”

“Can-Can I think about it?”

“Of course. No need to make a decision right away.” 

He lay the dress at her feet and made his way back towards Lancelot and Merlin. The rest of his Knights had congregated off to the side at some point. Watching their surroundings and ready to jump to attention the moment their Prince called for them.

“Alright. You two can stay with her for the rest of the day, but any longer than that might stir up suspicion. As much as the King might pretend he doesn’t notice you, everyone in the palace knows how rare it is for you not to be at my side on days Gaius doesn’t require you, Merlin. Not to mention, you’ve already gotten Halig’s suspicion. I need you back no later than dinner tonight. Lancelot, I’m not sure when you’re scheduled to work next. I can cover for you today, but-”

“I’ll be back by tonight.” Arthur nodded and rose a hand when Merlin opened his mouth.

“Before you start arguing, do remember that I have a whole group of Knights who know about Freya. You’re not in this alone. My men can introduce themselves and I’ll set up a rotating roster that won’t raise suspicion, but will keep her company while she’s stuck here for the week. You may visit her whenever you’re scheduled to collect weeds for Gaius but you will not raise undue suspicion. _Do you understand me?_ ” Merlin nodded mulishly and Arthur continued.

“Good. Now I need to find a way to discredit Halig and present proof that we’ve killed the beast from last night.” Lancelot raised a hand.

“I can’t help with the bounty hunter, but I may have a solution to the proof of kill.” Arthur waved him to continue and Lancelot answered by standing up. Arthur followed him over to a large bush. Lance walked around it and Arthur stopped suddenly at the head lying before him. Arthur looked back to the black pelt Freya was lying on and the stew Merlin had cooked and put it all together.

“How in Albion did you find and kill a _panther_?” Lancelot chuckled.

“More like it found us. Merlin had just finished dressing her wounds when it tried to pounce on them. I was mostly acting on instinct and didn’t realize what I’d killed until my sword was sticking through it’s gut. We skinned it’s pelt and Merlin used the meat for stew, though we still have much more of that than we need. And I thought that you might need something like a head to prove to your father.” Arthur hummed.

“You’re right, but I’m not sure the head of a panther will convince him we killed anything other than a panther.”

“Perhaps, but the beast did have a head remarkably like a panther, so saying that is the case will not be a lie. Add to that the fact that dragging the entire carcass was in no way logical, bringing the head back should be sufficient proof.” Arthur clapped him on the shoulder.

“And this my friend, is why you should be one of my Knights.”

“It will be my honor when that is possible.”

Arthur pulled his cloak off and bound the head many times in it. Most of the blood had seeped out over the hours but it was still sluggishly dripping. Arthur grimaced. He was definitely getting a new cloak after this.

With his package secured, he returned to his men to discover that most of them had re-situated into a loose circle around Freya. Her face was wary but she was calmed by Merlin’s presence closest to her. Arthur felt the first curls of jealousy hot in his stomach. He ground his teeth. It wasn’t her fault she had good taste in men. Or maybe they both had terrible. He shook his head.

That was when he noticed one Knight set apart from the others. _Ah Ser Galahad_. He hoped his gut hadn’t led him astray, but no time to check like the present. Arthur ambled his way over and the Knight bowed his head in greeting. 

“You have questions, I take it?” Arthur questioned softly. The Knight snorted.

“Questions. I have many… Not that I disagree with what’s been done here, but… _how?_ Sire, the King has been clear on the consequences for breaking his laws. Consequences the Knights have sworn to uphold and yet… How did you build _this?_ ” He gestured to the whole clearing. Arthur pondered the question.

“Cautiously, and not without risk. Every man in that clearing knows that if only one person told, they would all suffer for it. And yet, they know the injustice that is running like a sickness through this Kingdom. I love Camelot, and I even love my father through all he’s done. But it’s been increasingly more clear that his hatred of magic stems from fear and paranoia. My life has been saved by magic nearly as much as it’s been threatened in the last few years. And look at that girl. A curse she had no choice in, and yet terrified to ask for help because she _knew_ that to do that here would result in nothing but her own execution. If she had known that we had a way to help her and would, who knows how many lives could have been saved. I don’t want fear and hate to be my legacy. I wish to build a world where peasant and noble, magic and not, will know that they have an equal voice. That laws will be based on motive and actions, not accidents of birth. I want a _fair and just_ Camelot.”

Lost in his hope and dreams for the future, Arthur missed the awestruck look in his Knight’s eyes.

“It would be both an honor and pleasure to serve under such a King.” Arthur cleared his throat.

“I’m glad you think so. The men here is the start of that dream. You will be my inner circle, the ones I trust most in the world.” Galahad nodded.

“And the rest of the Knights?”

“Are either too old and follow the King’s ways, or too young and I cannot yet determine their loyalties. With the latter, I’m hoping they will follow our lead when the time comes.” Galahad nodded towards the clearing.

“I think someone’s looking for you Sire.” Arthur watched Leon catch his eye and nodded. Excusing himself, he left to catch up with his Second.

“Sire, we shouldn’t delay return too much longer or else risk suspicion. Kay and I have volunteered to return this evening when Lancelot and Merlin leave.”

“Very well, I’ll be sure you are both excused from tomorrow mornings training.” 

Arthur whistled sharply and his Knights all turned their attention. They all said their goodbyes to the remaining trio and started on their way back, trophy head securely carried by Arthur. Along the walk back to the horses they discussed the best rotation for Freya Watch until everyone was satisfied. The group of Knights arrived back in Camelot just as the sun rose high in the sky. 

The rest of the week passed in a blur of planning and exhaustion. It took some arguing, but with Leon and the rest of the Knights backing his claim, Uther eventually accepted the panther’s head as proof of the Bastet’s death. By the looks they kept receiving from Gaius, he was not convinced, but thankfully kept his doubts to himself. Halig was a harder gamble. Unfortunately the man truly had captured a Druid and they couldn’t pass him off as another fraud like the Witchfinder. 

After seeking council with Morgana, the Inner Circle put to works a marvelously risky plan. Finally, two days after Freya fled the city, and four since Merlin had freed her, Halig was brought before the King on charges of illegal substance possession, attempted assault, and conspiracy to commit treason. For the first charge, a search of his guest quarters revealed a powder created from the Datura Innoxia. A dangerous flower outlawed years ago when it was revealed that while small doses gave pain relief with a possibility of light hallucinations, the wrong dose would lead to a swift death. The amount Halig had could certainly be used for deadlier purposes. 

Next came a string of women, all sporting the same pale skin and dark hair. A barmaid, two palace workers, and a shopkeeper all reported his sexual advances continuing past when they had politely, and then less politely, asked him to stop. One went so far as to report him _touching_ her places before one of the patron’s stumbled across them and scared him away. Arthur wasn’t sure how many of them, if any, Morgana bribed to report so, but judging by the pasty face and panicked eyes, at least one of the girl’s reports were true. Arthur thought about the cautious way Freya carried herself, and prayed that the man never had a chance to indulge his sins with her.

The last was the easiest charge to convict. The Guards working the incoming gates the night he arrived all claimed that his cart had been covered by a blanket and thus had no way of confirming if it ever carried a Druid. No one reported ever seeing the inside of the cage until after he claimed his Druid had escaped. Next, one of the kitchen servants reported him having asked how often the Prince dined alone and when his servant picked up his meals, of which the servant had refused to answer. This coupled with the Datura found in his quarters pointed to a sound conclusion that this whole plot had been to assassinate the Prince and the reason no Druid has been revealed, was because there was none.

Halig’s execution was set for sundown that same day. Arthur waited for the guilt to set in for what they had done. It never came. Perhaps he wasn’t guilty of all of the crimes he was accused of, but he was guilty of the worst of it. Arthur had no doubt he would have even attempted the treason if he thought himself capable enough and the price was right. The world would be better off without him.

* * *

After a gruesome end to a dreadful week, it was a genuine pleasure to see Freya and Merlin splashing in the water when Arthur finally made it back to the shores of Lake Avalon. The girl was shrieking with laughter as Merlin tackled her into the water. She finally sounded as young as she looked. Arthur grinned wickedly just before he whistled loudly. Shocked apart, Merlin fall onto his bottom in the middle of the lake. Freya bent in two laughing at the sight. The two casually made their way out of the water and near the fire set to help dry them. Arthur joined them, taking off his cloak and gloves and relaxing into the tree behind him.

“Alright Freya, I’m not sure how much the others have been keeping you appraised of what has been happening in the city, but I’m pleased to tell you that the immediate danger has passed. Halig has been accused of crimes against the crown and you will never have to see him again. As for your curse, so long as you wear those chains every night, you will be a threat to no one. We can try to find a solution that doesn’t require handcuffing you every night, but it will likely take time with what limited resources we have.

Nevertheless, should you wish to come to Camelot _safely_ , there is a place for you. The kitchen staff could always use an extra pair of hands, or if that doesn’t suit you, I’m sure Guinevere would know of someone else who could use some help.” Freya smiled serenely.

“Actually, Merlin and I have been discussing this. Before I was cursed, I was apprenticing under our clan’s healer. He mentioned that Gaius could use another apprentice, one whose capable of helping him full time and not splitting his duties.” Arthur rubbed his chin.

“That’s not a bad idea. And you would be paid out of the palace coffers so there’d be no burden to Gaius. However, this is still Camelot and you would not be able to use any magic while helping him.” The Druid blushed.

“I actually _don’t_ have magic. I’m sure it was an easy assumption to make, but my family were simply sympathizers. When the woods around our home started filling with bandits, we fled to find a safer place. In time we found the Druids. None of the remedies I know are magical, though I’m sure some are ones common folk have never heard of. Either way, I won’t be breaking any laws.”

“Very well then, if that is your choice, and of course if Gaius agrees, then we would be happy to have you in Camelot.”

Arthur remained a while longer, enjoying the lakeside and getting to know the young lady better. He left a few hours later while Merlin and Freya remained to pack up camp and remove any evidence of their having camped for so long. When Merlin returned to Camelot that night gushing about his childhood friend who had come to Camelot hoping to find a better lot than Ealdor could ever provide, no one had any reason to suspect anything amiss.

And so, Gaius found himself with a full-time apprentice to go along with his Ward, and any who were lucky enough to be treated by the young lady were charmed by her kind face and gentle, but firm demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly I am terrible at setting my own deadlines. Sorry ya'll! This chapter took a little longer as I kept wavering on which way to take that ending, but here it is. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	7. Of Servants and Antechambers

Arthur grit his teeth as he watched the giggling across the hall. Morgana’s birthday demanded a large celebration consisting of a jousting tournament, entertainers of all variety, and a giant feast at the end of the night. And of course Morgana gave Guinevere the night off after the initial serving so that she could socialize. Arthur would’ve been seen as cruel if he didn’t also give Merlin time to socialize. So now Arthur got to drown himself in wine and ale while Merlin smiled and laughed with Freya at the end of the hall.

What did Freya even have to laugh about. It was probably all plagues and toes falling off and other disgusting illnesses. Merlin would be much better suited actually serving him. He was attractive and a Prince. _Ugh and why is he leaning into her right now?!_

Arthur took a deep breath. This was Morgana’s birthday. They were supposed to be celebrating her having survived another year. Merlin was inconsequential. _Except that he’s been asking for more and more time off to offer help to Gaius, and thus Freya, and how can he like her more than me!_

Another deep breath. _He doesn’t like her more than me. She’s just more easily accessible… Maybe that’s it! I need to make it to where he sees me more than her!_

With a smirk and mental pat on the back Arthur let Merlin have his fun for the night and continued plotting for the ‘morrow. 

* * *

He didn’t remember putting himself to bed for the night but Arthur woke well into midday the next morning feeling a little worn out but vaguely satisfied.

It took until Merlin arrived with his lunch to remember why exactly he felt satisfied. He went through the appropriate motions in the afternoon until he was seated, eating his food, and Merlin was cleaning his chambers, before making his next move. 

“Merlin.” The man in question peaked above the bed frame which he was tucking in, to meet his Prince’s gaze.

“Sire?”

“As you know. Gaius has gained an apprentice with Freya. She has a room across the corridor and Gaius sleeps in the cot in the main room while you take the physicians room. I don’t want to criticize, but it seems more effective if the Court Physician were to occupy the main room, while the extra bed be left to the Physicians main assistant, Freya.”

A moment passed as Merlin straitened the bedspread and fluffed Arthur’s pillows.

“But what about me?” He finally questioned and Arthur pulled on all of his self control to hide his smirk.

“You are Gaius’ apprentice one day a week when I can spare you. But your main duties are as my manservant. I know you came into your duties rather spontaneously and so you may not be aware of all you are entitled to. But being the servant to royalty or ward of the capital puts you at the top of the totem poll of servantry. Guinevere makes almost as much as Lancelot, and as my personal servant you are authorized either full payment for a small home in the upper town, or you may reside in my antechamber.”

Merlin’s eyes widened and darted around the room.

“As you seem unaware, and at this point, I’m thinking I need to fire and hire a new servant coordinator. You should have been instructed on your daily wage as well as the fact that most personal servants are offered the choice of living in their nobles’ antechamber or a home in the upper town. Guinevere lived in Morgana’s antechamber until her father died, and she took over the home and forge. My antechamber has been empty for as long as I’ve been Prince. But if you agree, there is more than enough space for you to sleep and hold all of your belongings. Then Gaius could move back into the traditional Physician quarters and Freya could stay on the cot the nights they need an overnight watch.”

Merlin considered this as he gathered Arthur’s miscellaneous belongings and sorted them. Finally he settled in front of Arthur and set his hands on the table.

“All right. If I took this antechamber, what exactly would it look like?”

Arthur motioned his hand to the side door. “Have you never wondered where that led to? Go take a look?”

Merlin’s eyes widened as he took a step towards the room. Arthur finished off his meal and waited for Merlin to make a reappearance. When his servant re-appeared he sported a guarded look.

“That-that whole room is for me? Bed and all?” Arthur hid his smirk behind his glass.

“You are the Crown Prince’s personal servant. Of course it’s all for you. You deserve the best.” Arthur tried to put his usual cool tone to that but by the widening of Merlin’s eyes, he failed utterly and completely. “Look don’t make a big deal out of this. You’re my servant, you get my antechamber, and free up the Physician quarters for the actual physician and his full time apprentice while you're at it.”

Merlin clearly had no qualms about showing his feelings as his grin could be felt from here to Essetir. Arthur threw a grape at his head.

“If that’s your agreement, be sure to have moved all your stuff by the end of the day. I’ll be training and running a patrol the rest of the day which you know I won’t need you for. But I need you well rested and ready to go for tomorrow.”

Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Of course, Sire. I will do my best not to inconvenience you as I shuffle my life around.” Arthur nodded sharply.

“See that you don’t. With _Freya_ around, I’m sure Gaius won’t need you nearly as much.” The insinuation, and pain, of Freya replacing him in Gaius life was ignored due to the curious bitterness Arthur held against the girl herself. He was a key reason she escaped execution by the King and it made no sense for Arthur to be bitter over her presence. Merlin frowned as he carried the Prince’s platter back to the kitchen. This was a mystery to ponder on. 

* * *

Life carried on in the new normal as staff adjusted to the few changes made. The old servant coordinator was indeed fired when it was revealed that he held a bitter regard towards Merlin for replacing his nephew and rising so quickly in the Prince’s favor. He had failed to inform Merlin of any of his privileges as the Prince’s manservant, thus a sizable allowance was waiting in the vaults holding all of Merlin’s wages over the last two years. With various other infractions against the Coordinator, he was fired and cast out of upper town, to find his living elsewhere. 

To everyone’s surprise, it was the servant Morris whom Arthur appointed in his uncle's stead. The man had a head for numbers and organization and according to Merlin, “was a decent bloke on good standing with most of the staff.” Besides, Arthur _might have_ owed him for how abysmally he treated him while under his service. 

Merlin had to admit, his new antechamber was quite the step up from his old room, and actually being paid allowed him to finally replace his practically threadbare boots. Freya remarked on how nice it was to be able to sit with her patients through the night and not worry about Gaius having to fetch her. The man was getting up in his years and could use a full nights sleep every night. Once, Gwen did reminisce on missing the antechamber beds, but it was quite nice having her own place. Especially with her wedding coming up. 

Arthur himself was in a frightfully good mood as it seemed _his_ manservant was finally putting him first in his head again. Everything was right in the world again.


	8. Alliance of Kings

Arthur was rudely woken up by sunlight stabbing his face and a breeze freezing him through. Blinking hazily, the Prince sat up, gathering his bearings. A tray holding his breakfast sat at his desk, his curtains had been pulled wide open, his comforter ripped off and thrown to the edge of the bed, and Merlin stood under half a pile of clothes as he tore through his closet. 

“What on Albion has gotten into you, Merlin?” The servant deposited the chosen items on the bed all the while glaring at his Prince. 

“The palace has been in a tizzy all week preparing for the Kings coming today. I promised Martin I’d help him ready the last of the guest rooms this morning, and now you need to eat and get dressed so we can be down to greet them in an hours time. Chop. Chop.”

“Prince. Merlin.” He said in his customary response to Merlin ordering him about.

“Don’t care. Arthur.” 

The Prince had no sooner crawled out of bed than Merlin was pushing him to sit at his desk, and quickly tidying his room up behind him. Arthur was pushing the remnants of his breakfast around on his plate when Merlin finished putting his closet back into seeming order. Merlin grabbed up his plate and pointed Arthur to his clothing for the day. 

“I’m going to drop this off, check in with Martin, and when I get back you’d best be ready to leave.” With that the servant dashed from his chambers and Arthur rolled his eyes at the near frantic way Merlin was behaving. 

Arthur glanced at Merlin’s selection. He at least knew what he was doing. The velvet blue overshirt would look nice and regal with his coronet and royal cloak. Without much delay, Merlin was back and leading Arthur to the parapet in which Uther already stood waiting. Arthur offered his father a respectful nod and took his place by his side. They watched the approach of five companies in somber silence. Never before had the rulers of the five kingdoms come together like this. This could very well be the beginning of an era of peace Albion had never known.

As the first company drew nearer the gates, Prince and King descended to the courtyard steps. The first to arrive was one King Alined of Deorham. Camelot rarely had dealings with Deorham, but from what rumors abounded Alined was a hard king, not one like Cenred who certainly would never be invited to talks like these, but one whose people had a healthy fear of. His arrival in the courtyard certainly didn’t dissuade these notions. Arthur hid his grimace as the King yelled at his manservant and smacked him upside the head. It certainly looked more malicious than when Arthur did it to his own manservant, but perhaps he would think twice of doing it again. Uther took that moment to formally greet the King.

“Alined, you are most welcome on this momentous occasion.” The King’s entire behavior changed, back straitening and sneer turning into charming smile as he approached Uther.

“Momentous? Let’s hope so.” Arthur hoped he only imagined the vague threat behind the words.

Next to arrive were King Olaf and Princess Vivian, one of the most beautiful women in the land and notorious for her overprotective father. As befit his duty, Arthur helped the Princess from her horse. Both ensuring they did not touch for longer than necessary. Uther stayed to greet the remaining Kings while Arthur was tasked with showing Vivian to her chambers. He led her to ones adjacent to her father’s and tastefully decorated in a female sense.

“I hope everything is to your satisfaction.”

“It is adequate.” Arthur held back a frown.

“Most of our guests are extremely happy here. I’m sure you will be too.” The Princess meandered her way through. Stopping at the table to swipe at imaginary dust.

“I’m not _most_ guests.”

“Indeed.” Arthur bit his tongue before any distasteful words escaped. A cough behind him alerted him to Guinevere’s arrival. Giving her a tight smile he gestured towards Vivian.

“May I present you Guinevere. She’ll be looking after you while you’re here. She is normally Lady Morgana’s personal maidservant. You will want for nothing while she attends to you.” She giggled sharply.

“Then I pity Morgana.” Arthur raised his eyebrows as the Princess turned her back. Shaking his head slightly he quickly gestured Gwen to follow him out. The servant closed the door behind them and they both collapsed against it. Arthur let loose a laugh of disbelief while Gwen fell to giggling.

“Well she’ll be a piece of work.” Arthur grimaced.

“Apologies, Guinevere. But it’s just for a few short days.” She waved him away, finally appearing comfortable to be less formal in private.

“I can handle her. Besides it looks as if she has her way I can ignore her and focus on a Lady who appreciates my talents most days.”

“That it does. Farewell Guinevere. I must finish preparing for the feast.” 

“Farewell, Arthur.”

Arthur returned to his room shortly before the feast to find Merlin already pulling out a new set of clothing. Arthur took one look at the shirt chosen and immediately shook his head.

“Not that one Merlin. Fetch me the blue one with gold embroidery that came in last week.” Merlin rolled his eyes but did as commanded while Arthur disappeared behind his changing screen with the pants. Merlin threw the shirt over the end and began brushing out Arthur’s doublet.

“Just who are you trying to impress tonight, Arthur?” Merlin didn’t have to see him to know he was rolling his eyes.

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe the five Kings from across Albion that will be at the feast tonight.” 

“Oh so it won’t be a certain Princess then?” He didn’t know where these words were coming from, but there’d been an unpleasant ache in his chest since he’d watched Arthur help the beautiful Princess Vivian off her horse today. Then he escorted her into the palace and Merlin hadn’t seen him all day. He could only imagine what they’d been doing in private all that time. The strength of bitterness that rose in Merlin’s throat shocked him. _Where were these thoughts coming from?_

He was so lost in thought he entirely missed Arthur’s response until the man was standing next to him.

“Nothing to say, Merlin?”

“Er?” Arthur sighed exasperatedly.

“Do you ever listen to _anything_ I say.”

“Honestly?” Merlin answered with a cheeky grin. Arthur threw his used clothing at him. Merlin ducked and Arthur bent down to lace up his boots. He stood and Merlin held out his red doublet. Once on, he laced the v of Arthur’s tunic, brushed out his hair, and carefully lay the coronet on top.

“There. Perfect.” The actions were nothing out of the norm, but the _reverence_ , took Arthur’s breath away. The men stared across the short space between them. Merlin cleared his throat and took a step back. Arthur could breath again. He shook his head.

“Come along, Merlin. Best not be late.”

The Kings sat at the head table, two on either side of Uther, while Arthur led the Knights on the left table nearest the dais, and Morgana the Ladies on the right. The entertainment began with assorted musicians as the nobility greeted each other and began the first course. As plates emptied and goblets refilled, King Alined’s servant/jester took the stage in the center of all the tables. He danced and breathed fire, aweing the crowd. 

The true spectacle came when he brought butterflies out of thin air to fly around the ladies of the court. It didn’t seem entirely mundane, but Arthur wasn’t about to call the poor man out for making a few butterflies. The Lady Vivian was particularly enchanted, and Arthur was sure he wasn’t the only one who tensed when the jester singled her out. However, it was only to pull a butterfly from behind her ear. Now Arthur was near positive the man had been using magic.

The night continued in a similar frivolous fashion, until late enough that Arthur found himself making an excuse to leave. He told Merlin to grab a new jug of wine and follow him to his chambers. Once there, Arthur pulled out two goblets and set some pillows by the fireplace. 

“Come, Merlin.”

“Er… Arthur?” Merlin stood awkwardly still holding the jug of wine. Arthur huffed and pulled the man none too gently onto the adjoining pillow. Wine spilled, but Arthur just laughed. He grabbed the jug and filled the two goblets, handing one to Merlin.

“How much have you had to drink, Sire?” Merlin asked with a laugh, taking a sip of his own.

“How should I know. You’re the one tasked with keeping my goblet full.”

“Good point. Perhaps that should be your last one.” Arthur waved him away.

“Rubbish. I’m fine, just feel a little floaty that’s all. Besides you spent all night serving me. You deserve to have some fun too.” Merlin chuckled. Drinking while watching his Prince slowly divulge his extra layers. _Was it getting hot?_

Arthur collapsed a might bit closer than before and took a generous gulp from his own goblet. 

“Did you see how much Morgana enjoyed the fire show?”

“Yes,” Merlin laughed, “I was more surprised that she loved the butterflies as much.”

“Very good point. She’s all stuffy and snarky all the time, I forget she’s still a _girl._ ”

Topic continued in this vein as the men slowly depleted the wine. Merlin eventually shrugging off his overcoat and neckerchief till they were both down to trousers and light tunics. The fire glinting behind Arthur’s golden head making him appear as if the sun itself were made human. Merlin laughed to himself as he watched Arthur struggle to open his eyes for the third time in as many minutes. He grabbed both their goblets and moved them to the side, before gripping his Prince under the arms and heaving.

“Come on, Sire. Time for all big boys to put themselves to bed.” He more or less dragged the Prince to the bed, tucked him in and doused the fire. Leaving the remnants of the night for tomorrow’s Merlin. He then shuffled his way into his own bed and collapsed, only just realizing how tired he was as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned to a cranky Merlin. Why he allowed Arthur to cajole him into drinking so much wine, he’ll never know. He always had the stuffiest head the next morning. He slowly went about his morning ablutions before trudging down to grab Arthur’s breakfast. As he returned to the Prince’s chambers, he was ever so surprised to find the Prince already up, dressed, and staring out the window.

“Good morning, Arthur?”

“Isn’t it just.” The childlike joy was a rare tone to be heard and Merlin found himself befuddled as to what could have caused it. “It’s the most beautiful, sunniest, shining morning.”

Merlin set the tray on the table and stared at the confounding Prince. Many thoughts ran through his mind and yet the one to pop out was the simplest.

“You’re dressed.”

“I’m the future King of Camelot, I do have some skills.”

“You’re incredibly skilled.” Merlin agreed. Then under his breath, “incredibly skilled at getting other people to do things for you.”

“It’s your job, Merlin. And my job today is to woo.” That immediately set alarm bells ringing.

“To what?”

“To woo. I wish to make a proclamation of love.” Arthur claimed whilst striding across his room.

“To whom?”

“Lady Vivian of course!” Merlin’s face underwent a myriad of expressions. Based off yesterday’s conversations alone Merlin doubted Arthur had a complete turn of regard for the Princess. Which usually only means one thing. _Enchantment._

“Perhaps you’re being a little hasty, Arthur. You should think about this.”

“Why would I want to do that. I wish to shout my feelings to the heavens.” Merlin’s heart ached. This was the lightest he’d seen Arthur in what felt forever, and yet none of it was real.

“Right. Well then, what was your plan for this… wooing?”

“That’s where I need your help Merlin. I need to know how to express my feelings.” Both men stood in silence for a moment. When Arthur waved his hands helplessly, Merlin caught on.

“Ah. Ok. Well… girls like flowers?” Arthur brightened.

“Yes! Flowers, and a love note of course.”

“Of course.” Merlin muttered under his breath, but Arthur was already moving away, focused now on his desk and the writing elements therein. The breakfast tray was largely ignored as the Prince set to pinning a note declaring his feelings. Merlin only prayed that he kept his wooing to private matters that could not be seen by Vivian’s father. As Arthur finished, he waved the parchment with a flourish.

“There! Now take this Merlin, and pick up some of the prettiest flowers at the shop then deliver them to Lady Vivian’s chambers immediately.”

“Of course, Sire.” At least with him in charge of this errand it could be done with some discretion. He waited till he was far from Arthur before ripping up the note and tossing it in the nearest disposal bin. Then he sought out Gwen.

Luckily the maidservant was taking the latest batch of clothing to be laundered. Merlin caught up to her and pulled her into an out of way alcove.

“Merlin! Whatever is the matter?” Merlin blushed hotly.

“Sorry, Gwen. I meant to ask you if you would have time to take a flower arrangement to Lady Vivian’s room sometime this morning?”

“I could, but whatever for?”

“Ah, no reason. Just if she asks, tell her a secret admirer left them.” Now a cross between pity and disappointment crossed her face.

“Merlin, I’m rather surprised by your interest but surely you know that it would do you no good to be caught with any intentions towards the Lady?”

“What?! No!” Realizing how loud he was, Merlin visibly collected himself. “No, it’s not from me. Look, I can’t speak more on it. But suffice to say that I need those flowers placed, and it’s best she not know who they're from.” Gwen gave him a narrowed look.

“Alright, I’ll do this for you. But I hope you know what you’re doing Merlin.”

“You and me both." He muttered under his breath. "Thank you, Gwen.” She waved him off and they both continued on with their duties. 

Merlin returned to Arthur’s chambers to clean up breakfast and the mess from the previous night. As he turned over the bed, he found a lock of golden hair lying under Arthur’s pillow. That wasn’t suspicious at all. After he was finished setting everything in his chambers to prime condition, he made his way to the council chamber. He slipped in quietly through the servant’s entrance to wait for the ending.

Arthur met him right outside at the end of the meeting.

“So, you delivered them?”

“Yes, Sire. I’m sure she’ll love them.”

“Good. Oh look! She seems even more beautiful today.”

Merlin paled as he saw Vivian approaching, followed by a harried Gwen. _Not good. Not good. Not good._ Arthur could not be allowed to speak with Vivian in public. Luckily the women took that moment to turn down an opposing corridor. Merlin let out a loose breath in relief.

Merlin followed Arthur the rest of the day, doing what he could to keep him from interacting with Vivian. Finally when nightfall came, Merlin brought Arthur his dinner before being dismissed for the night. Arthur was usually stubbornly adamant about Merlin sleeping in the antechamber, but for tonight he didn’t seem to care where Merlin went. Merlin sent a silent thank you and hurried his way to his former mentor’s chamber. 

The door to the Physician’s chamber was slightly cracked so Merlin held no qualms of barging right in. A pang went through him as he beheld Freya and Gaius sitting at the sole table eating their dinner where he once sat. He shook his head, there were much more important things going on. Gaius looked up in shock.

“Merlin! Is everything all right?” Merlin shook his head and closed the door behind him.

“No, everything’s very much not alright.”

“What’s going on m’boy?” Merlin rang his hands.

“Arthur’s completely besotted. He can’t concentrate on anything. All he thinks about, all he talks about is… Lady Vivian.” Merlin grimaced and Gaius’ eyes’ widened while Freya watched on in interest.

“Lady Vivian? How could that have happened so suddenly?”

“How does anything happen suddenly in Arthur’s life? We really should see if there’s some way to train a tolerance towards love potions.”

“You think he’s been enchanted?”

“I’m pretty damned positive. Last night he drank so much I had to drag him to his bed and this morning he was up and practically whistling before I returned with breakfast. That _never_ happens. Add on to that he’s been singing her praises all day when last night, the nicest thing he had to say was that she _might have_ lived up to the rumors of her beauty, if Morgana wasn’t there to overshadow her.”

Freya giggled at that. Luckily as the Physician’s apprentice she had few interactions with the visiting nobility, but she had heard more than enough of the Lady Vivian from Gwen to know the woman was a nightmare to serve. Gaius on the other hand looked unusually stern.

“Arthur cannot confess his feelings for Vivian. King Olaf would be furious, and this could very well derail the peace talks. Arthur knows that. Or he should." He added in an afterthought.

Merlin nodded. “Are there any of the Kings who wouldn’t want the talks to continue?” 

Gaius thought for a moment.

“King Alined has been known to continuously push his borders. And he has a much lighter view of magic than most of the other kingdoms.” Merlin snapped his fingers.

“It was his servant acting as jester last night, right?” At Gaius nod, he continued. “I almost forgot. When I was cleaning Arthur’s chambers I found this lock of golden hair under his pillow. The jester got awfully close to Vivian that night. Perhaps he took a lock of her hair to use in a spell later that night.”

“But then how did he enchant Arthur before the morning?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Freya asked. “You were all drinking so much at the celebration that even if someone stole in at the wee hours of the morning, no one would notice.”

“Great. So Arthur’s been enchanted, King Olaf will declare war if he finds out, and King Alined will do everything in his power to ensure it happens. What do we do?”

“Where did you leave Arthur, Merlin?”

“I dropped off his dinner and then he dismissed me. Usually if that happens he’s in the mood to sulk or he’s busy scouring historical records.”

“Yes well these aren’t usual times. What’s he likely doing now?” Merlin closed his eyes and groaned.

“Likely some half-baked, last-minute plan to woo her. I’ll be right back. In the meantime, brainstorm.” With that, the servant dashed out the door praying his Prince was still where he left him.

He thrust open Arthur’s doors and skidded to a halt at the empty room. He quickly reversed direction and ran in the direction of Lady Vivian’s rooms. He almost wished he had been there to see the start of this latest attempt as he arrived just in time to see the Princess slam the door in Arthur’s face. The Prince immediately started knocking on the door.

“Just five minutes?” He sounded absurdly pitiful.

“My Lord,” Merlin interrupted, trying to calm his breathing. “I don’t think your advances are welcome.” A yell came from behind barred doors confirming his words.

“Go away! And take your chicken with you!”

“I don’t know what gave you that impression.” The dejected Prince shoved the platter of presumably chicken into his servant’s arms and brushed past him.

Merlin followed the pouting Prince all the way back to his room and hoped Gaius and Freya came up with some sort of plan. It didn’t look like he’d be leaving his Prince’s side the rest of the night. He helped him ready for bed before practically tucking him in. He poured Arthur some water and turned to find the Prince sitting with crossed arms staring forlornly.

“Go ahead Merlin, say it.”

“Say what?” He asked, passing along the water.

“You do not believe I should pursue my love.” Merlin’s heart squeezed. Had he not encouraged Arthur to do just that months ago? And had Arthur not given her up to another instead? Merlin would do anything to make Arthur happy, or a real happy. Not _this._

Merlin sighed before responding gently, “I think there are a great many things that stand in your way. I think that you have not carefully thought this through, and I do not want to see you hurt, my Lord.” Arthur scoffed.

“Well her complete lack of interest has seen to that.” He passed Merlin back the glass before turning his back and bundling into his bedding. 

Merlin shook his head before dousing the candle and returning to bed. He tried sleeping but he spent much of the night turning the events of the day over in his head. He also couldn’t lose the fear that someone may sneak into the Prince’s chambers again. Long into the night Merlin finally felt his eyelids drooping. Just as his started to drift off his eyes snapped open. He could’ve sworn he heard something. He debated rolling back over for about 5 seconds before he stumbled tiredly out of bed.

He quietly opened the door only to catch a shadow by Arthur’s bedside. Without giving pause to think, Merlin rushed the shadow and toppled to the ground on top of a hard body. He wrestled momentarily before shouting.

“Guards! Guards to the Prince’s chambers!”

The body under him bucked wildly, sending Merlin crashing into the bedpost behind him. He saw the shadow move and reached out blindly. His hand caught on an ankle and yanked, pulling the man back down. He kicked behind him, and Merlin felt his nose crack just as the Prince’s doors were thrown wide open. Torches revealed Merlin, rumpled with blood dripping down his nose, holding tight to the ankle of King Alined’s servant.

One of the knights withdrew his sword and held it to the foreign servant’s neck while the other rushed off to alert the King. Merlin let go of the man’s ankle and stood, brushing himself off. Meanwhile, Arthur sat up, hazily taking in the commotion of his room. This was the state of the room as King Uther Pendragon strode in, looking as stern as ever for having just thrown on decent clothing. 

Uther took all this in in a glance before barking at his son.

“Arthur! What is the meaning of all this?”

“I… er…” Merlin quickly stepped in, respectfully keeping his head bowed.

“If it pleases you, Sire?” The King watched him coolly.

“Go ahead, Marvin.”

“I was having trouble sleeping, Sire, when I thought I heard a noise coming from the main room. I came to the investigate and saw a shadow standing by the Prince’s bed. I tackled it and called for the guards. A scuffle ensued, but I managed to keep a hold of the man until the guards arrived.”

“And just what were you doing sleeping in the Prince’s chambers?” The foreign servant questioned with a lilt to his voice. Merlin glared at him.

“I was sleeping in the Prince’s _antechamber._ As is befit a royal servant.” Uther ignored the interruption.

“This was the man you caught by my son’s bedside?”

“Yes, Sire?”

“Well, Jester? What do you have to say for yourself?” The man paled, clearly having no viable excuse ready.

“I-well I was…”

“Sire?” One of the knights interrupted.

“Yes?”

“We were just coming down this way on our patrol when we heard Merlin’s call. As we arrived, I noticed the guards outside asleep. Perhaps they fell asleep, or perhaps they were knocked unconscious.” Uther narrowed his eyes at the jester.

“Search him.” The knights immediately followed the command. Shortly thereafter turning up with a small jar, scissors, and a lock of blonde hair. Uther looked at the hair while Arthur frantically combed through his own, finding a patch near his ear cut to the quick. Uther turned the full force of his glare on the jester.

“Just what were you doing with a lock of my son’s hair?” Once more the servant was seemingly at a loss. The King shook his head in disgust and turned to the knights.

“Imprison him immediately and inform King Alined. His trial will be at dawn.” The knights bowed swiftly and carried out their commands. The King held tight to the confiscated items as he ordered two new guards outside Arthur’s chambers and continued to his own. Arthur and Merlin were left behind in the ensuing silence.

“Merlin. What just happened?” Merlin sighed.

“King Alined’s servant broke in. I don’t know why, but we’ll likely find out in the morning. As for now, you need your rest.” For once, Arthur didn’t argue as his manservant tucked him into bed once more. Merlin waited until the new guards arrived before putting himself to bed. This time sleep came quickly.

Dawn came, and Merlin was ever grateful for his internal alarm. He readied himself and Arthur in record time. After a quick breakfast, and confirmation that the love spell still remained, Merlin ushered them down to the Throne Room. They were early and as the nobility gathered, Merlin noticed Gaius calling his attention. He made his way through the shadows towards his old mentor.

“Gaius?”

“Good. I was hoping to catch you before these proceedings start. Uther delivered the locks of Arthur’s hair to me last night and questioned me about enchantments using hair. It’s imperative that Uther does not know Arthur is already enchanted. As it stands, we have a chance of getting out of this without sparking a war, but if Uther finds out Arthur’s enchanted to love a Princess from one kingdom and a servant was caught in his room from another, he may call off peace talks all together. We cannot afford to let this alliance fall through.” Merlin nodded.

“But you have been researching cures, right?”

“Yes, Merlin. And Freya will continue searching while we’re here.”

“Alright, I better get back.”

With five visiting Kings, and their assemblies, the Throne Room was far more packed than usual. Nonetheless, the prisoner was brought forward as the nobility settled. A night’s stay in the dungeons did not do the jester any good. The man was pale and twitchy as he was forced to his knees in the center of the room.

“Trickler of Deorham, you are brought before the court to answer for the crimes of assault, breaking and entering, and theft. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“S-Sire, I would n-never… All of this is a big misunderstanding.” Uther motioned Gaius forward.

“Gaius, please present your findings to the court.”

“Sire. Last night a few confiscated items from the prisoner were brought to me, as well as two guards who were on duty outside the Prince’s chambers that night. I found traces of paraldehyde on the men, which is commonly used as a sedative and is most notorious for the bad breath it leaves behind. There were also scissors and locks of hair stolen from the Prince. By request of the King, I have looked into old books to note if hair is used in enchantments, there are a few, but I do believe the resources required are extensive and he certainly would not have been able to cast an enchantment off hair alone. It is my belief that the jester knocked out the Prince’s men, stole into his bedchamber, and cut some of his hair. For what purpose, I cannot tell you.”

“Thank you, Gaius.” The King nodded his head respectfully.

“King Alined, did you have any knowledge of your servant’s actions or motives?” The King who’d had a furious look in his eye during the whole proceeding, schooled his face as he answered the King.

“None, King Uther.” The foreign King bowed his head differentially and any hope the jester may have had, fled as he was abandoned to his fate. The King’s face hardened.

“Jester. What excuse could you give for breaking into the Crown Prince’s bedchamber and stealing a lock of hair?” The man visibly swallowed.

“None so terrible as sorcery… only I have a fascination for fine hair, and the Prince’s is the finest. I only meant to take some for my-my collection.” 

The King didn’t bother to hid his disgust. With no clear proof of sorcery, and not wishing to endanger the peace talks, Uther took the last option available.

“Trickler you are hereby banished from Camelot and all associated land. If you are seen within her borders, you shall be slain on sight. You will be escorted to the city perimeter immediately and have until nightfall to make it across the border. Court dismissed.” 

Two guards bodily dragged the jester to his feet and out the doors. Murmurs resounded as the royal family excused themselves. Merlin followed close behind Arthur until they approached the King’s chambers. While father and son spoke privately, Merlin set out in search for a few specific Knights. Leon was on a week’s long patrol of the Southern border, Bedivere was running a smaller training session for new recruits, which left Kay and Galahad. Merlin spent far too long hunting the Knights down until he found them in the armory comparing various prized weapons. Kay was laughing as Galahad proudly extolled the virtues of a mace until the servant abruptly interrupted.

“Merlin?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Sers, but I have a request.” Kay gestured to one of the benches.

“Arthur trusts you, so do we. What do you have to say?” Merlin took a deep breath.

“Arthur has been enchanted.” He whispered. “The King has not been informed for fear that it will ruin the peace talks. Gaius, Freya, and I are researching ways to break the enchantment, but in the meantime I’m concerned about leaving him on his own. He behaves normally in almost every other sense, but he’s been enchanted to believe he loves the Lady Vivian.” Two sharp intakes of breath met that announcement.

“I would like the two of you to keep an eye on him if you’ve got the time. The more heads we have researching this issue, the sooner we may uncover a solution. So long as we keep Arthur away from Vivian, King Olaf should have no reason to go to war and Uther should have no reason to suspect Arthur’s been enchanted.” They both nodded along before Galahad questioned.

“What if you can’t find a solution?” Merlin breathed deeply.

“Arthur’s been enchanted before, and we’ve yet to find one we can’t break. However, if it seems it’s taking more time than usual, we will inform the King and work from there.”

“Very well. Where did you leave the Prince.”

“He was having a discussion with his father. If you leave now, you may catch him before it’s over or he goes too far.” 

The Knights acquiesced and Merlin made his way towards the Physician’s Chambers. He arrived to find Freya knee deep in research over halfway through a tome the size of her head.

“Good. You're here. I’ve been waiting for Gaius, but I’m starting to think that there won’t be a simple cure we can find in these books.”

“You’ve found nothing?” Merlin could not keep the despair from his voice. It hurt beyond measure how his own Prince seemed lost behind this lovesick fool.

“None. Anything I find in these books takes weeks to prepare, are far too complicated to be plausible, or else could be a million and one solutions.” Merlin ripped at his hair. Freya bit her lip and spoke hesitantly.

“There is… perhaps another way.” 

“Well?” Merlin prodded when she did not seem inclined to continue.

“It is a rumor spoken of within the Druids. Naught often needed and so rarely discussed, but in enchantements capturing the heart, it is only the heart that can set one free.”

“What does that even mean?!” Freya gripped his hand gently.

“It means, that you must find the one Arthur truly loves. A kiss from that person, should free his heart and break the enchantment.” Merlin nodded thoughtfully.

“But what if that person has moved on with someone else?” Freya frowned.

“...well that may make things more difficult, but if Arthur’s heart still belongs to them then it should work.” Merlin nodded.

“Thank you Freya. I know what I must do.”

Freya smiled as Merlin ran from the rooms. Gaius entered shortly thereafter. Brow raised high.

“What was Merlin doing running from this room.”

“Off to kiss his true love I suspect.” The Druid smiled only slightly jealously. His brow rose higher.

“Did he now? That would be a first for the boys.”

“Oh? I thought it clear their hearts belonged to one another.”

“To some of us yes. Uther of course could never know, and I’ve always thought the greatest thing Merlin hid was his emotions from himself.” Freya hummed thoughtfully.

“Well if you’re back, I should run to the market square. We’re running low on bandages and I should pick up some honey if they have any.”

“Off you go then. I can clean up this mess.” 

Now normally a trip to the market from the Physician’s chamber was rather short. However, Gaius’ response sparked Freya’s curiosity. Thus she found herself going out of her way towards the royal wing of the palace. She was planning to stop by the Prince’s chambers when she spotted a familiar looking guard, Alex, she thought his name was.

“Excuse me!” The Guard startled as he turned to her.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering, have you by any chance seen Merlin coming through here? The Prince’s manservant, brunette, about yay tall?” The Guard chuckled.

“I know who Merlin is. Last I saw, he looked to be in a hurry.” He frowned slightly. “Heading towards the Lady Morgana’s hall I believe.”

“Thank you, Ser.” She breathed before making her own running way in that direction. She knocked on the closed doors, hoping Merlin was indeed here. After a moments’ pause, the doors were opened by a harried looking Gwen.

“Good. You’re here, perhaps you can tell him how utterly wrong he is.” With that, Gwen pulled her into the room and shut the doors tightly behind them. Freya took in the room. Morgana stood in front of Merlin mid-gesture, Merlin had the look of a cornered animal, and Gwen moved towards the pair looking slightly more contained now that Freya had arrived. Merlin’s eyes brightened as he took in the newest occupant.

“Freya! Tell them what you told me.” Freya frowned.

“About Arthur?”

“Yes about Arthur.”

“Alright. His enchantment is one of the heart. So the one who Arthur loves most must kiss him and free his heart.” Simultaneously all three beckoned as if to say ‘I told you.’

“I’m confused here.”

“You’re not the only one.” Morgana muttered. Gwen took a deep breath.

“Merlin is under the impression that I’m the one Arthur loves most and so I must kiss him.” Freya giggled. She took in the stone faces around her and silenced.

“Wait, you're serious?”

“Unfortunately.”

“How-What-Merlin you do not know?” The Druid finally turned to the Warlock. 

“Know what?!” He nearly shouted in exasperation.

“That Arthur’s in love with you.” Merlin shook his head.

“The girls already tried that. It’s not going to work.”

“Alright, well I don’t know everything about your past but I can tell you what I’ve seen since I arrived. Arthur was generous and kind the entire week of my recovery as well as when he helped convince me to stay. Then seemingly at random, every interaction I had with him was short and snappish up to him informing me that I should work on my skill so that you did not need to continue asking time off to help Gaius now that he had a full apprentice. After you conveniently moved into the Prince’s antechamber and stopped spending so many days in the apothecary, the Prince was back to charming and polite. I thought it rather clear he was staking his territory.” Merlin shook his head in a daze and Gwen growled.

“Come now, Merlin. Even back in the early days, when you were poisoned, Arthur didn’t think twice about going against orders and putting himself in peril to retrieve an antidote. Or when your mother requested aide for Ealdor and Arthur came with us alone because he couldn’t bare to disappoint you.”

“No… he was just being a good friend.”

Morgana cast a sharp look.

“Are you making these excuses because you don’t believe us, or because you’re scared we might be right?” Merlin’s silence was damning. “I thought so. Your fears are your own Merlin, but right now my brother is enchanted to love a vapid fool of a woman and you are his only hope to break free. So you need to suck it up and go kiss your Prince or I swear to Fates know what I will make you regret your cowardice.” 

Morgana’s words were ice and bold in their sincerity. Merlin breathed in and out deeply, eyes shut. His eyes opened.

“Alright I’ll go to him. But I beg of you, none of you speak to him of this ever. What happens here on after is between him and I.” 

The women consented and Merlin went to meet his fate. The walk from Morgana’s chambers in the North hall to Arthur’s in the West had never felt longer. Merlin couldn’t name the feeling that was choking him. More like, he was too frightened to. He spotted Galahad casually strolling the cross-section leading from the West wing to the East and nodded his thanks. The customary guards outside Arthur’s chambers were ignored as Merlin unceremoniously pushed opened the doors. 

His breath caught as he entered. Arthur sat on the window’s ledge, the late afternoon sun casting his features in a golden glow, features set in a forlorn gaze. If only in this one moment Merlin could admit to the love and awe beating a stampede in his chest. He closed the doors gently behind him as Arthur finally lifted his gaze. Hope filled his eyes.

“Have you seen the Lady Vivian.” An ugly, hateful feeling filled Merlin’s stomach.

“No, I have not.” He responded shortly.

“Father says I’m to stay in my chambers till the jester is gone. He doesn’t want to risk my being enchanted. But my love is to leave tomorrow and I fear I shall never look upon her beauty again!” The Prince cried in true despair.

“Your _love._ " Merlin scoffed. Arthur narrowed his gaze.

“That best not be disrespect I’m hearing, _Mer_ lin. She is a future queen and your better.” Merlin felt a sharp stab to his heart. And at the same time a simple clarity.

“No. She is not. _We_ are her betters.” With that the manservant strode swiftly across the room and deposited himself into his Prince’s lap. Arthur’s hands flailed as Merlin grabbed his face and mashed their lips into a hard press. For an agonizingly long moment that was all it was. Two lips pressed against each other. Then the Prince pressed, no _pushed_ , back and Merlin felt himself devoured. A hand came to steady him on his lap, and another to hold the nape of his neck. A tongue pressed steadily along the seam of his lips until Merlin opened his mouth to the wondrous exploration. His own hands slipped to grab hold of the blonde’s hair, as his Prince thoroughly explored his mouth, and he tasted him in return. 

For long after, Merlin would always remember that his Prince tasted of apples and cinnamon, and every dream fulfilled. Slowly the kiss turned from the desperation of desires long unfulfilled, to the gentle nuzzle of two lovers. Merlin felt a laugh building in his throat and immediately squashed it. He pulled away slightly to look his Prince in the eye. The look there he could never bring himself to name, but would always remember. In a fit of panic, his eyes flashed gold and a serving plate raced forward to crash into the Prince’s head. As the Prince fell unconscious Merlin sighed in relief, even as a sharp pang of regret laced through him. 

Merlin went through the motions of undressing the Prince and readying him for bed. It was well before dusk and yet he hoped the Prince did not wake before the next morning. He carried out his tasks to make the room spotless, relieved Galahad of his unofficial guard duties, and did his best to avoid the women of the castle. He was only too happy to see that Arthur did not wake before dusk, and was only too happy to follow him to sleep.

Merlin slept fitfully that night. Tormented in turn by Arthur’s empty eyes and cruel words, and his soft mouth against his own, strong arms holding him close. He woke hard and in turmoil. Nothing good could ever come from a future King loving his manservant. That is if Arthur could even love him after all the secrets he’s kept have been revealed. Best to bury these feelings and move on.

With that mindset Merlin prepared for the final day of peace talks. The day when the Kings should all sign the treaty and be on their merry way back to their respective kingdoms. He jogged to the kitchens and grabbed the first of the food prepared for the morning. Upon returning, he set out the food, slowly opened the curtains, and took one quiet moment to observe his Prince. The man lay calmly on his bed, wrapped around a body pillow as if searching for something to cuddle. Face smooth of all worries and impossibly young. Merlin steeled his heart and ripped the covers from the Prince.

“Rise and shine!” A mix of bittersweet longing laced through him as the Prince growled thoroughly at his servant.

“ _Mer_ lin. What have I said about ripping off my covers?”

“Hmm. Nothing important. Don’t do it yada yada. I’m Prince yada yada. It makes me angry...” Merlin grinned brightly and Arthur’s eyes flickered.

“Are you ok, Sire?” Arthur scoffed.

“What have I done to have you treat me according to my station? Let me know so I may copy it in the future.” Merlin rolled his eyes and threw a pillow he should have been settling on the bed, at the Prince’s head. Unaccustomed as Merlin was to flying objects, the Prince failed to dodge the pillow. An unamused glare followed.

“Merlin, we’ve been over this. I’m the Prince. You must show me a modicum of respect.” Merlin grinned cheekily as he tucked in the bedspread.

“Make me, _Sire_.” A recognizable heat flooded Arthur’s gaze and Merlin blanched. 

“If that’s all, Sire. I promised Gaius I’d return some books I borrowed a week ago.” 

The manservant fled his master’s chambers, leaving the Prince to wonder what happened the last few days, and why it felt like he’d been in a daze since the peace talks began. Merlin returned just in time to dress the Prince before they descended to the council chambers. Arthur stood beside his father, watching with great joy as five signatures once more signed an alliance. Still only five years, but much could happen in five years. Perhaps one day they could move on to 20 year alliances, but for now one must be grateful for what one achieves. 

Arthur stood by his father’s side as they bid farewell to each of the King’s assemblies. He could not help but feel a bitter embarrassment before the Lady Vivian and yet he was unsure where that came from. If his embarrassing dreams of propositioning the Princess were true then surely those of him and Merlin were as well. And yet his manservant had said nothing of it. So surely both must be false. Arthur shook his head. He had no time for such frivolous thoughts. With peace talks finished, Uther would be turning his attention to the turbulent relations with Mercia and Essetir and Arthur would need to keep his wits about him for both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides behind Katie McGrath* Don't hate me too much. I swear there will be a resolution coming between our boys, they're just taking the long way around.
> 
> As for the chapter, something that always disturbed me with this episode was how easily Trickler snuck into Arthurs chambers twice. You can't tell me that the royal chambers didn't have private guards posted outside their rooms while hosting 5 foreign nationalities during turbulent peace talks.


	9. So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> First, I want to thank everyone for reading this story and a special thanks to all who commented and kept me encouraged to continue! This is a shorter chapter but the reason for that will all be explained at the end of the story. On that note, please, please read the notes at the end. As you might have noticed this is now a part of two different series and the reason for the long delay is partially because of that.  
> Without further delay, please enjoy the final chapter of A New Age!

Arthur smiled as he watched the walls of Camelot breach the horizon. The last week had been a nasty one. Word had come of a border town being burned to the ground. Arthur took his best Knights with him to investigate, those that weren’t otherwise preoccupied, and of course Merlin refused to be left behind. Unsurprisingly, it was a test from Essetir. A small skirmish resulted between his men and those of Cenred’s. They vanquished their foes but at the cost of one of their own. They lit a funeral pyre that night, for the Knight and all the villagers who perished to a cruel king’s ambition. Two days later they made their way back through Camelot’s gates. While the villagers went about their day as normal, something dark lurked beneath the city walls. 

They left the horses with the stable hands and the Prince and his Manservant made their way to their conjoined quarters. Upon arrival, Merlin immediately pulled out the Prince’s tub and left to grab buckets to fill it. Arthur gathered a change of clothing, and stole into Merlin’s chambers to find him a pair as well. A short time later, a steaming tub was waiting. 

Arthur groaned deeply as he settled into the water, heat soaking into sore muscles. Merlin slowly dragged a cloth across his chest. Perhaps it was just his dreams, but Arthur felt something fundamental had changed between them. He nearly ached to have this intimacy between them as Merlin washed every inch of him, and yet a distinct tension hung the entire time. As Merlin washed his most private parts Arthur could not bare to look him in the eye. Choosing instead to lean against his chest, nuzzling that long neck as the darkest parts of his mind wished for a more direct touch.

Merlin helped him out, wrapped a cloth around his figure, and threw his change of clothes across his dressing panel. In the time it took the Prince to change his clothing, Merlin had called for the palace servants to empty the tub, given himself a simple wash in the basin, and changed into his own set of fresh clothing. The manservant was pulling the tub back into its stowed location when a knock on the chamber doors sounded. 

Merlin sent a questioning look towards his master who simply shrugged his shoulders.  _ No, they were not expecting anyone. _ He swiftly finished moving the tub and made his way towards the doors as a second, louder knock sounded. The doors opened to reveal Lady Morgana. She strode in as soon as the doors widened, and Merlin swiftly closed them behind her. She took one look at the two men before settling herself on the edge of the bed.

“It is good to see the both of you in relatively good health. I’m going to assume neither of you know the actions that have occurred in your absence.” The two men exchanged glances. Perhaps this was the reason behind the heaviness weighing down the city. Morgana breathed deeply.

“While you were off dealing with Cenred’s treachery, one of the patrols ran aground a Druid settlement.” Even as dread settled against both men’s shoulders, neither accepted her insinuations. But she continued, “Morning last, Ser Richard returned from a patrol from the east. Not two leagues from here, his patrol came across a Druid settlement. Their scouts were unprepared and as Richard claims, woefully unskilled. The entire settlement was  _ slaughtered _ . Every man, woman, and child, put to sword or arrow. And Uther  _ praised  _ him.” Morgana’s lips trembled.

All the air had been sucked from the room. Arthur flashed to months ago when a High Priestess had first made her threat, and here he had not even the foreknowledge that a Druid clan had been in danger. Merlin lost himself to the feeling of magic, only now recognizing the cries of despair as all that lost power convalesced around the borders of Camelot City and the most powerful sorcerer that resided within. 

“Thank you, Morgana, for bringing this to my attention. I will strive to ensure our people do not fear their safety. If you’ll excuse me, I have much to do.” His foster sister cast him a dark glance, but nonetheless glided from the room. As the doors closed behind her, Arthur collapsed upon his chair, Merlin quickly reaching his side.

“Sire?” The Prince cast a desolate look to his manservant.

“What are we to do, Merlin? I had always thought that if the Druids were in danger, I would at least have forewarning. But now I know that not  _ two leagues from here _ Druids were slaughtered on the King’s command. Morgause is not one who will let this go. My people are doomed.” Silence reigned through the room. Then Merlin was suddenly pulling out his chair and kneeling in front of him. He gripped his King’s hands tightly.

“No.” He argued resolutely. “Camelot is not lost. Perhaps Morgause will take this as a break of the vow. If so, then  _ she _ is the one at fault. You had no way of knowing the danger, and any who know Uther know that he is unreasonable in terms of magic. If Morgause wages war, then you are not alone. You have Knights loyal to you and you alone. And I will  _ never  _ leave you. There is hope.” 

Gazing at the Warlock kneeling before him, Arthur knew his words were truth. If a man of so much power could have faith in him and in Camelot, then Arthur could too. With Merlin by his side, there was always hope.

* * *

Two days later Uther held council with those seeking a petition with the king. One was a herder from the Northern Plains. The man worried at his sleeve as he petitioned the King.

“Three nights ago, we’d camped up by the walls of Idirsholas. Good pasture is scarce this time of year-”

“What is it you want to tell me?” The King’s exasperation was clear across the court.

“While we were there… we saw smoke rising from the citadel.” The King’s gaze flashed to his Court Physician and resident magic expert.

“And did you see anything else?” Gaius questioned.

“No.”

“Did you go inside?” The King redirected his attention.

“No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years!” The herder quickly lowered his head and continued in a contrite voice. “You must know the legend, Sire.” The King sighed deeply so Gaius carried on for him.

“When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again.” 

All at once the King stood up and quickly issued a command, “See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night.”

Leon hastened to obey and Uther turned his attention to his son, missing the recent drastic paling of his face.

“Take a rider out there. So we can put the peoples fears to rest.” Arthur nodded sharply and bade Merlin to follow him.

They entered their chambers and as Merlin gathered supplies, he questioned his Prince.

“Why is Uther so worried?” 

Arthur’s movements were tense as a bowstring as he pulled on more comfortable riding boots, his chainmail shirt, and greaves.

“The Knights of Medhir are rumored to be a force to be reckoned with. Some 300 years ago, seven Camelotian Knights were seduced by a sorcerer’s call. One by one they succumbed to her power. At her command they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake… It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed, that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still.

I’d hope that perhaps it was just a story. That it was yet another legend Uther let run wild to scare people of magic, but it is recorded in the very history tomes of Camelot… We wondered what Morgause’ next move would be, now we have it.” Merlin paused where he stood with their emergency packs.

“Do you really think its her?”

“I pray to any Gods listening that its not. But I don’t know of any other reason smoke would rise from the towers. The locals are too terrified to ever risk such a power, and I’ve had a sick feeling in my stomach since we returned from the border. Come. We must not delay.”

By the next bell, the Prince, his manservant, and half a dozen Knights were seen riding North. They made good time, stopping for only a few hours in the dead of night, before continuing on at dawn. Just before noon they came upon a crumbling tower reeking of power. Arthur motioned they all silently dismount and keep their weapons on hand. As they slowly explored the ruins, he couldn’t help but wish that he had more of his inner circle with him. As it was they had previous duties and he’d have to contend himself with the knowledge that Merlin was still at his side.

Moving into the enclosed area of the tower only spread the feeling of foreboding. With few windows, little light breached the inner walls as the company made their way to a wide empty room with naught but a firepit in the center. One of the men felt the still warm coals.

“Part of the herder’s story was true. Probably just travelers passing through.” Arthur cast him a dark look as he felt the hair on his neck stand up. He saw Merlin turn and heard his shaky yet snarky response. Steeling himself he slowly turned. Behind them stood a formation of seven black knights, hooded and masked. As his men formed up around him the Knights of Medhir drew their blades. Arthur met the first one head on.

The Knights moved with an inhuman swiftness. It took all of his focus to defend himself, let alone make any offensive moves or watch out for his own men. He finally managed to stab one straight in the chest. Only for the monster to growl and pull his sword straight out.  _ Of course they can’t die. _ Was the only thought possible before he registered the sword coming down on him. He rolled to the side and brought his sword up, blocking the next move. 

Hearing movement behind him, he threw off his current opponent and thrust behind him. Sword moved through armor and yet again the Knight seemed unfazed. This time as he pulled, the sword remained stuck fast. With mounting dread, he cased the room to realize more of his men lay on the ground than stood fighting, and he heard two pairs of steps behind him.

The next few moments passed in a dizzying sense of ducking, rolling, and punching. Hopelessly looking for a weapon. He desperately dodged yet another attack when he heard his faithful manservant shout from behind. Turning swiftly he caught the sword tossed his way.

Even with the sword he quickly came to the conclusion that there was no winning this fight. There were no other clashing sounds other than his own against a far outnumbering threat and his men were more than likely dead already. Bracing himself he shouted to Merlin.

“Run, Merlin!”

“What, No!” Merlin tried to jump into the fray and Arthur used his momentum to thrust him towards the open doors.

“We don’t have time to argue. Do as I say!” He kicked out at his latest opponent and backed up after Merlin. Gaining some distance he watched the seven form up once more in front of them. They started advancing, he heard Merlin speaking behind him, and then the ceiling caving in front of them as a lithe hand gripped his shoulder and pulled. 

Arthur followed easily as they made their escape. Only once they’d mounted the horses and ridden far into the ravine, the rider-less ones following dutifully behind, did Arthur slow them to a stop. Cataloging his own scrapes and bruises his eyes moved restlessly over Merlin. Stopping when they spotted the tear in his jacket.

“What happened there?” Merlin frowned as if only just noticing.

“Not sure. Must’ve caught it on something in the chaos.” 

“Let me see.” Merlin removed his jacket and Arthur gently gripped his elbow. Truthfully it was but a glancing blow, but on Merlin who should never be facing such danger, it was a vice in Arthur’s chest. He started ripping the end of his tunic peaking out from his chainmail, ignoring Merlin’s complaints in the background.

“No. No, don’t… You’ll ruin it. I'm fine and I’m gonna have to mend that.” Utter nonsense. Arthur would just throw away the shirt. He tied the strip around his wound and allowed Merlin to put the jacket back on. With the adrenaline slowing down, he thought of the six bodies left to rot in the tower. He closed his eyes. When this was over and the Knights were put to sleep again, they would return and send the souls to Avalon.

“Come on. We need to get back to Camelot. Gather reinforcements and see if we can find any hint of Morgause’ whereabouts.”

The return to the city did not spell good news. Upon first arriving, all the guards lay scattered across the cobble stones. Merlin and Arthur swiftly dismounted, Arthur checking the men for signs of life.

“Are they dead?”

“No. They’re breathing…”

“What’s happened to them?”

“I don’t know, but listen…” They both did and not a sound was heard. No shifting of a guard, no child’s laughter, no merchant hawking their wares. The city was dead. Arthur stood and quickly started jogging through the streets. Everywhere was the same. Guards and civilians alike collapsed where they stood as if everyone just fell asleep. The only signs of life were the soft breathing of those asleep and the animals continuing on with their day as if everything were normal.

Approaching the castle they both held their breath. All for naught as they opened the doors and saw courtiers and knights once mores strewn across the halls.

“They’re all fast asleep. It must be some kind of sickness.” Arthur nodded.

“We should find Gaius. If it’s a sickness, he may have a cure.” They dashed through the halls only to find Gaius face down in a book, also asleep. Freya lay collapsed by the potions cabinet. Arthur looked away as Merlin picked her up and gently laid her down on the cot.

“Morgana.” Was the next person on his thoughts and he rushed to his foster sisters chambers, praying she would be alright. They found an empty room, but for Guinevere laying near the table. It was Arthur this time who picked her up. He peered around the room and spotted a rustle in the curtains. Unsheathing his sword, he cautiously made his way towards it. Ripping them open revealed a screaming Morgana. Arthur dropped his sword and gripped both her arms.

“It’s me! It’s me, Morgana!” She calmed her thrashing and stared at him with wide eyes.

“What’s happened here, ‘Gana?” She took a shuddering breath, composing herself.

“It all started this morning. People were complaining, saying they were ill… Then they started falling asleep. Everyone. Everywhere I went.”

“Was someone here? Did anything strange happen beforehand?” Arthur asked voice rising slowly. Morgana shook her head firmly.

“It was all… perfectly natural.” Arthur ran his fingers through his head before lowering them and cocking his head.

“Why are you the only one awake?” Her eyes widened and she looked between the two before something hardened in her gaze.

“Well you both know I have magic. I think that might be why.” They both ignored Merlin’s gasp. 

“I suppose that might work… though despite the danger you would think there would be at least one other person with magic in the whole city.” Morgana scoffed.

“And if they do. Do you really think they’d be out on the streets? No, they’d be hiding in their homes pretending to be normal and not waving a clear sign that they were different.” Arthur had to give her that one.

“Wait a minute!”  _ Ah, Merlin had his voice back.  _ “Are you telling me, you’ve known about Morgana’s magic all this time.”

“Well, I don’t know what  _ all this time _ quantifies as,  _ Mer _ lin. But, yes I’ve known for a while now.”

“Well… alright then.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“I think the much better question, is what do we do now?” Merlin nodded.

“If it is an illness that magical people are immune to then we’re utterly screwed. If it’s a spell then there’s only one place we’ll find answers.”

“Back to Gaius’ then?”

Arthur left the two sorcerers to search for a solution while he did a patrol around the upper walls. On his second pass over he noticed movement in the distance. Seven black riders, led by one in white. Cursing he dashed back to where he left the others.

“Merlin! Morgana! Quickly!” Racing back to the top he pointed out their uninvited guests.

“So Morgause has finally shown her hand.” Merlin said softly.

“It can’t be!”

“Yes, Morgana, it can. Half-sister or not, she raised the Knights and she’s probably the one who cast the spell on Camelot. I need to know, are you with me or against me?” Agonized green eyes flickered between the approaching force and her brother-in-name. She loosed a breath and bowed her head ever so gently.

“We’ve stood by each other till now, I won’t turn on you now, brother.”

“Good. We should grab the King and fortify the throne room. I don’t know what hope we have but our best chance is to funnel them in.”

Moving quickly they found the King in his chambers and half carried, half dragged him through the halls. By the time they arrived Merlin and Arthur were both visibly sweating and panting while Morgana was just shy of short of breath. The first niggling of doubt crept into Arthur.  _ If it was her magic keeping her from sleeping, shouldn’t Merlin be safe too? _

He noticed the cautious look Merlin cast Morgana and that doubt spread. Arthur shook it off and motioned Merlin to follow him. They grabbed the heavy board and barricaded the main entrance. A heavy dizzy spell rushed through him and he collapsed against the door. Taking a deep breath he straightened and looked at Morgana. 

“If they don’t get here soon, it may be too late anyways. I can already feel this spell digging in. You two might have to make a run for it.” Something flashed in those emerald eyes.

“Arthur-” Arthur moved towards her as something caught the corner of his eye.

He turned and watched as Merlin sagged against the door. And then he yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, apologies for the long note here, but here's some important information. So I started this series as a prequel to my Merlin/Narnia crossover to explain some key turning points (ie Morgana's good and Arthur knows about Merlin's magic, but Merlin doesn't know he knows). Their love confession also happens in that story. Up till now the minor changes I've made have all fit that, but here is where I ran into a problem. There were two different ways I could end this chapter, one in which everyone's secrets are thrust into the open, and the other in which Merlin remains oblivious to the others knowing he has magic. So I decided to just create two different series.  
> For those interested in a Merlin/Narnia crossover, continue with A Golden Age series. As soon as I post this I will also be posting a one shot that concludes this story arc as well as what happens with the dragon and the changes wrought through that. Then there's an already complete longer multi-chapter story with the actual crossover.  
> For those only interested in Merlin, continue with The Prince, the Seer, and the Warlock series. I also have the one shot continuing this story posted for that one. I plan to rewrite the first couple episodes of season 3 and from there on out write one more multi-chapter fic (or a few one shots) that conclude the rise of the Once and Future King and his Warlock.


End file.
